— SAO LA NUEVA ERA —
by Flarius
Summary: Por años la gente ha deseado ir mas allá de la realidad y con el uso de la tecnología ya mas avanzada gracias a los progresos esa oportunidad ya esta al alcance de sus manos Vengan y vean que ocurrirá una vez que se aplique la creación del Momentum/Ener-D
1. Chapter 1

Bien… tal y como dije anteriormente… aquí les traigo mi FF de SAO que espero le den una oportunidad dado que es el primero que escribo. Además de que en si ya verán que este FF será algo único en su tipo… o al menos eso espero

* * *

— **SAO LA NUEVA ERA** **—**

Por años la humanidad desde el uso y aplicación de la tecnología moderna en la vida diaria ha soñado con ver cómo sería una realidad alterna a la que viven en el sentido de poder crear su respectiva realidad con el uso tecnológico que está a su disposición

Y si bien al principio dicho sueño/meta parecía ser algo sumamente alejado dado los pocos recursos tecnológicos en aquel entonces, lo cierto es que para el año 2022, la humanidad ha desarrollado plenamente un **VRMMORPG.** Siendo así el primer dispositivo de realidad virtual creada por la humanidad para su disfrute personal al grado de que El domingo, 6 de noviembre fue lanzado **Sword Art Online** (SAO), el juego en línea más esperado y reconocido del año, ya ha vendido 10.000 copias

Y pese a las dificultades que se tuvo al principio para poder crear el **VRMMORPG** lo cierto era que con el uso del **Ener-D/Momentum** , un invento de gran poder que permitió en gran parte generar aquella realidad virtual

Pero a todo esto…

* * *

 **¿Qué es exactamente el** **Ener-D/Momentum?:**

* * *

Lo cierto es que el **Ener-D/Momentum** en si es un peculiar sistema de energía de última generación diseñado desde inicios del año 2005 creado por varios científicos quienes claramente intentaban crear una fuente de energía alterna para distintos usos y/o aplicaciones tecnológicas que pudieran beneficiar a la humanidad en un futuro no muy lejano

Así que luego de varios años realizando una dura investigación y desarrollo teniendo varios fallos y errores en el progreso al igual que varios avances importantes… finalmente tras un duro esfuerzo el **Ener-D/Momentum** se convirtió en lo que hoy en día sería el primer invento de energía pura creada por la humanidad que en si sigue girando en una dirección para crear una fuente de energía infinita

Y lo cierto era que dicha fuente de energía ilimitada era tan importante en el mundo tecnológico que aquel **VRMMORPG** que hacía poco había sido lanzado al público literalmente usaba como motor principal a modo de funcionamiento logrando así un gran rendimiento

Aunque lo cierto era que a pesar de las ventajas que el **Ener-D/Momentum** le proporciona al **VRMMORPG** dando una gran experiencia a la gente nadie tenía la menor idea de lo que pronto ocurrirá en dicho **VRMMORPG**

Así que dejando esta explicación por terminada por así decirlo pasemos a lo que ocurrirá en nuestra historia

 **Mundo virtual de** **Sword Art Online (SAO)**

Justo ahora se podía apreciar como en lo que sería un bosque en el mundo de SAO, un joven de cabellera negra hacía lo posible por fortalecerse luchando contra varias de las criaturas existentes y así sobrevivir en este loco mundo

Y mientras aquel joven se encargaba de derrotar a aquellos monstruos de gran poder se ve que aquel joven peli-negro no era otro sino Kirito quien al estar luchando solo tenía una sola cosa en mente

— " **Más y más… debo fortalecerme más pase lo que pase"**

Ante eso Kirito tras estar luchando con aquellas criaturas por al menos unos 10 o 20 minutos finalmente había acabado con esas criaturas ganando una buena cantidad en EXP para fortalecerse al grado de ya ser un jugador de NV 42. Así que tras acabar de luchar y de poder acabar con esos monstruos se ve que Kirito decidió sentarse en una de las rocas cercanas a donde estaba para así poder recuperar el aliento dado que en serio estaba agotado por pelear tanto tiempo

Aunque lo cierto era que mientras Kirito estaba descansando y de paso mirando las nubes para así poder recuperarse y de paso relajarse lo mejor posible. Pero lo cierto era que durante su estancia en este lugar Kirito recordaba cómo fue durante su estancia han pasado varias cosas que lo han puesto al límite de sus capacidades en más de una ocasión

Y tales cosas eran como:

* * *

 **Hacer equipo con una chica linda pero a la vez algo sería en términos de personalidad (Asuna)**

 **Hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a los demás jugadores a tratar de pasar dicho nivel (el primer piso donde se encuentra el** **Jefe en el laberinto si no mal recuerdo** **)**

 **Y sobre todo… Poder superar y derrotar al jefe de ese nivel dándole lo que sería el último golpe logrando no solo acabar con él si no de paso terminar obteniendo así el ítem:** **Abrigo de medianoche**

* * *

Y posterior a eso se vio como Kirito tras pasar dicho nivel sin importarle en lo más mínimo sobre lo que los demás le dijeran sobre ser un Beater (Beta Tester + Cheater), Kirito sin hacer rodeos hizo lo posible por fortalecerse más y más y así poder pasar el juego para salir vivo del lugar

Aunque lo cierto era que pasara lo que pasara en SAO y por más que lo intentara, lo cierto era que Kirito no podía olvidar como fue que todo este caos virtual había iniciado hacía tiempo

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

* * *

 **Mundo virtual de** **Sword Art Online (SAO)**

 **{Momentos antes de que todo el caos comenzara}**

Justo ahora mismo se veía como un jugador de cabello negro (Kirito) se encontraba hablando seriamente con otro jugador (Klein) dado que por lo que veían, la opción de salida del videojuego por alguna razón no estaba disponible siendo algo así como un error en el juego

Aunque antes de poder hacer algo al respecto se ve que de un momento a otro una campana se escuchó por todos lados para posteriormente verse como todos los jugadores de un momento a otro fueron forzados a una especie de tele-transportación a lo que sería la plaza central o mejor conocido como el Pueblo de los Inicios donde todos estaban realmente confundidos dado que no sabían que qué carajos pasaba

Aunque en eso se ve que en las pantallas virtuales en el cielo, de un momento a otro había aparecido lo que sería en si una especie de anuncio del sistema que llama la atención de todos. Aunque en eso se ve que de un momento a otro lo que una figura gigantesca, con túnica, sin rostro aparece, identificándose como Kayaba Akihiko, el creador del juego y la única persona que claramente tiene el control total sobre SAO

Y si bien eso era sorprendente dado que nadie esperaba ver al diseñador del juego en persona lo cierto era Kayaba tras presentarse dijo algo que impacto a todos y eso era que la opción de salirse del juego literalmente había sido eliminada por él y claramente si alguien del exterior intentaba quitarles Nerve-Gear, eso claramente sería una sentencia de muerte para los jugadores lo cual sin duda tensaba a muchos dado que esto ya era demasiado en más de un sentido; y más al saber que al menos 213 jugadores acaban de fallecer dado que intentaron retirarles el Nerve-Gear

Aunque dejando de lado todo ese asunto se ve que Kayaba a su modo dijo que solo había una forma de salir con vida del juego y eso era acabar los 100 pisos al igual que derrotar al jefe final lo cual claramente tensaba a muchos dado que esto era demasiado pero dejando de lado eso y de que todos los jugadores presentes tomaran su respectiva apariencia del mundo real siendo algo realmente sorpresivo para muchos

Pero tras dejar de lado las sorpresas se ve que Kayaba antes de retirarse lugar explico que tras varios esfuerzos su objetivo finalmente está completo dado que al ser capaz de usar la energía del Momentum a su mejor uso posible fue capaz de desarrollar un mundo virtual **(** **Sword Art Online** **)** en el cual él pueda intervenir a su manera sin el menor problema de ser interrumpido

Además de que aprovechando las cualidades casi únicas que proporciona aquella energía por el Momentum sin duda alguna podrá hacer grandes cosas en esta realidad virtual lo cual claramente hacia que Kirito se molestara dado que Kayaba estaba yendo demasiado lejos con todo esto

Así que dejando de lado este asunto y de ver que todo esto era literalmente real en el sentido de que ahora sus vidas estaban en peligro era claro que la mayoría de los jugadores estaban en un serio peligro dado que si no lograban pasar el juego era claro que morirán de una o de otra forma pero era claro que pese a las dificultades Kirito no se rendirá dado que pase lo que pase él pasara el juego para así sobrevivir hasta el final

* * *

 **FLASH BACK END**

* * *

Así que dejando de lado esos recuerdos de todo lo ocurrido se ve que Kirito luego de levantarse de donde estaba sentado pareció mirar el cielo que poco a poco iba oscureciéndose dando a entender que el día estaba llegando a su fin por lo que viendo esto Kirito decidió buscar un sitio para así pasar la noche

Aunque lo cierto era que mientras Kirito seguía su búsqueda para encontrar donde pasar la noche y así poder descansar, él solo podía pensar en una sola cosa al respecto

— " **Solo espero poder acabar con toda esta locura antes de que las cosas se pongan peor"**

Y así se ve que el tiempo poco a poco paso en SAO donde claramente cada jugador a su manera hacía lo posible por sobrevivir al grado de que solo el tiempo dirá que será de Kirito y los demás jugadores atrapados en SAO

* * *

Bien… aquí está el final del que sería en si algo así como el prólogo de la historia que si bien no es tan largo espero que les haya sido entretenido hasta cierto punto claro esta

Y para aclarar algunas de las posibles dudas que tengan sobre como haré exactamente el FF, aquí están algunas posibles respuestas:

 **En si haré lo que se podría considerar mi versión de los hechos de lo que ocurrirá en SAO y las demás sagas del anime con el uso del Momentum** (que más adelante verán que tan importante es en la historia y de lo que ocurrirá) **además de que ya más adelante verán que capítulos del anime usare y cuales no según mi criterio dependiendo de su importancia en el FF. Y un buen ejm es que en este cap trate de resumir lo mejor posible de lo que ocurrió en el capítul del anime para no hacer muy tedioso la lectura por así decirlo**

 **Dado el uso del Momentum en el FF y dado mi criterio para hacer el FF, es más que claro que no todo será como lo que ocurre en el anime por lo que bien podrían haber algunas cuántas variantes que espero hagan más interesante el FF y de paso sean de su agrado**

 **Y con respecto a la pareja: Como dije en mi FF:** Shinobi dragon y dragon slayer carmesí (Creo)… de momento la pareja principal que tengo es la de: Kirito X Asuna y Sashi… Con respecto a las demás chicas que se han enamorado de él como Sugu… Pues más adelante veré que hacer exactamente con ese asunto por lo que espero algún consejo suyo

 **PD:** Digamos que espero que los que sepan de anime, se den más o menos una idea de que anime use lo del Momentum dado que es posible que algunos sepan cuál es ese anime

Así que sin más que decir por el momento me despido y espero recibir sus comentarios (ya sean positivos o negativos… XD) sobre que les pareció este comienzo y de paso ver si tienen alguna posible sugerencia y de ser así con gusto la tomare en cuenta


	2. — Comenzando con un equipo —

Bien aquí está el siguiente capítulo del FF por lo que espero que les guste

* * *

 **REVIEWS**

* * *

 **God of hope**

Lo sé… y ya verás que pasara con aquella energía dado que sin duda alguna dicha energía tendrá un papel importante en mi FF

Y si bien usare algunas escenas en el canon… como creo que dije antes, en sí sé que usar por lo que en pocas palabras diré esto: En sí lo que ocurrirá será más o menos canon pero claramente a mi manera en el sentido de que tratare de mejorar esas escenas

 **Y con eso de usar el anime GATE aquí a modo de cross:** Creo que sin duda alguna eso me será de utilidad dado que bueno… creo que ese anime sin duda me será de útil para el FF en términos de ideas

Así que sin más que decir más por el momento… nos vemos

 **BlackAuraWolf**

Supongo que tienes razón sobre que son pocas las historias de Sword Art Online que están en español

Además de que ya más adelante verás que haré con eso de la energía del Momentum al igual que lo que tengo planeado con la bella de Sashi

 **Janshin**

XD… Bueno… espero que esté cap te guste por lo que ya más adelante verás cómo se desarrollaran las cosas por lo que espero que te guste como se desarrollaran las cosas

 **Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki**

Gracias por el comentario compañero… espero que este capítulo te guste

 **Ka Uve**

Reiji: jojo*con un abanico de quien sabe dónde saco (Ka: cofcofselorobocofcofaUraharacofcof)*, lo admito, eso sí fue inesperado  
Kai: hmmm*de forma infantil*, aunque yo esperaba ver una historia propia de él  
Música: que quejón  
Kai: ¡aaahh!, pero ya conocemos a Kirito

 **R=** Lo mismo digo

Reiji: cierto, yo esperaba algo como que lo de "siguiente generación", jajá, imagínense que aparezcan los hijos de Kirito mientras están en SAO, intentando conversar a su padre de que haga lo que debe hacer cuando salga del juego  
Kai: jajá, la cara de Sugu cuando se entere valdría oro, jajá

 **R=** Creo que muchos les gustaría ver eso

Música: ash*suspiro*, ninguno entiende, en si no será el mismo SAO que conocemos, de forma más sencilla, sería la propia versión de Flarius de SAO  
Kai: buuuuuu  
Música: -_-* maldito

 **R=** No se preocupen… veré que hacer pero no prometo nada… XD

Reiji: y que dices tú  
Música: en mi opinión fue una buena introducción, aunque es poco cansada y le falta un toque más animado, tiene una gran forma de explicar las cosas de forma clara y concisa, las explicaciones sobre todo, pero para hiperactivos como ustedes *viéndolos pelearse por un pedazo de carne*, le falta algo más animado y más burlón, de forma que anime e influya a continuar leyendo, pero en mi caso, es muy informativo y con un aspecto algo más serio que caracteriza a muchas obras, jeje, en otras palabras, me gusto, esperare con ansias el próximo capitulo

 **R=** Bueno… si bien es cierto hasta cierto punto ese asunto sobre que me falta algo más de acción/animado y cierto toque burlón en el FF… en si apenas el FF va iniciando por lo que en si intentaré dar mi mejor esfuerzo para mejorar y poder darle mejor toque al FF

Kai: *recibiendo un mensaje* ¡COOL!, Kagami dice que encontró una figura coleccionable Madoka, ¡COOL!  
Reiji: creo deberías darte prisa  
Kai: porque  
Reiji: *señalando una estela de humo donde estaba Música*  
Kai: ¡hojalata, esa figura es mía!  
Reiji: jeje -_-U, desde que conocieron a Kagami Jouchiro se volvieron así, hasta la próxima vez, por ahora*se prepara para correr*, ¡Urusai, esa figura será mía!

 **R=** Sin duda alguna les deseo suerte en eso

Todos: 1... 2... 3... ¡AYE!

 **R=** Lo mismo digo

* * *

Bien… sin más que decir por el momento… me despido

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:**

— **Comenzando con un equipo —**

Actualmente se podía apreciar como en el mundo de SAO;

Y por lo que se ve más preciso en lo que en lo que sería una especie de bosque de árboles petrificados y tierra infértil con un singular ambiente un tanto lúgubre **[Algo así al más puro estilo de películas de terror… XD]** , y más dado que actualmente eran poco más de las 12:00 AM dándole más toque al ambiente

Aunque lo cierto era que pese a ese peculiar ambiente un tanto aterrador de aquel bosque, lo cierto era que algunos cuantos jugadores de SAO **… [Principalmente los que en si serían considerados como los más experimentados debido a su actual Nivel de habilidad como jugador]…** parecían estar tratando de encontrar y posteriormente cazar algunas cuantas criaturas que parecían ser de la clase necrófaga dado que según habían escuchado, dichas criaturas en sí parecen tener lo que muchos consideran ítems tanto raros como únicos que sin duda alguna les serán de utilidad a la hora de poder sobrevivir en este alocado mundo digital

Por otro lado se veía como Kirito **… [Quien ahora mismo estaba en lo que parecía ser una especie de lago o algo así]…** ahora mismo parecía estar comiendo lo que sería un pescado asado **[Que hacía poco se las arregló como pudo para poder pescarlo]** en una fogata que hacía poco hizo. Y si bien Kirito no es precisamente el mejor en términos de cocinar la comida, al menos aquí como en el mundo real el cocinar un pescado en una fogata no es del todo difícil

Así que tras dejar de comer dicho pescado y de que Kirito ya no tuviera hambre, él sin perder más tiempo decidió seguir su camino ya que sin duda alguna tiene algo importante que hacer con algo de urgencia por lo que sin duda no puede perder más tiempo del necesario

* * *

— **Mientras tanto en el mundo real** **—**

Actualmente se podía observar como algunos cuantos científicos trataban de analizar y a la vez vigilar lo que sería la estructura de realidad virtual como lo es SAO dado que dicha realidad virtual sin duda alguna parecía ser algo compleja en más de un sentido dado que con el uso e implementación de la energía del Momentum en esa zona sin duda alguna era algo que se debe investigar a fondo. Después de todo, los científicos y de paso algunos cuantos técnicos en términos de tecnología **… [Que actualmente analizaban minuciosamente la estructura digital de SAO]…** aun no estaban 100% seguros de que dicha energía generada por el Momentum fuese una herramienta del todo confiable y sobre todo segura dado que hasta el momento, no saben si dicha energía en si pudiese tener alguna posible repercusión en los jugadores atrapados que con trabajo seguían con vida

Por lo que sin duda alguna tanto los científicos como los técnicos deben estar sumamente atentos a cualquier posible anomalía que llegase a presentarse dentro de SAO dado que de lo contrario en el peor de los casos era claro que dicha anomalía de energía sin duda alguna podrá generar serios problemas de los cuales tal vez nadie sea capaz de detener

* * *

— **Regresando con Kirito** **—**

Justo ahora Kirito tras seguir su respectivo camino mientras seguía con calma el mapa que tiene a su disposición, él había llegado a lo que sería en si como una especie de base temporal o mejor dicho punto de encuentro ubicado estratégicamente entre algunos cuantos árboles que hay en la zona

Aunque luego de haber llegado a la zona, y de haber esperado por al menos unos diez o quince minutos más o menos, él pudo ver que una persona encapuchada (que por su compleción física era más o menos de la edad de Kirito) había aparecido para posteriormente acercarse lentamente a él

— **Llegas tarde…** **¿** **sabias?** **—** Por su tono de voz era claro que Kirito parecía estar levemente irritado por la tardanza de aquella persona

— Como sea… lo que importa es que al menos estás presente **—** Ante eso se podía apreciar que dicha persona era una chica debido al tono de su voz

Así que tras estar frente a frente y de no tener más problemas por así decirlo, se ve que por unos instantes nadie dijo nada en lo más mínimo dejando un peculiar silencio en el lugar… al menos hasta que Kirito finalmente decidió hablar un tanto serio

— **Y bien… ¿Qué necesitas exactamente de mí?; después de todo dudo que me hayas citado aquí y a esta hora solo para simplemente saludarme**

Ante eso dicha persona antes de contestar dio un par de pasos de manera calmada pasando de lado de Kirito; y antes de entrar al escondite miro de reojo a Kirito

— **Mejor pasemos adentro donde es más cómodo y cálido…** [Ante eso se ve que ambos tras entrar y de tomar asiento la persona encapuchada miro a Kirito] **… Bien, ¿Por dónde empiezo?**

— **¿Qué tal si empiezas por decirme que es tan importante como para citarme a este lugar y a esta hora?** **—** Ante eso aquella persona asintió ante esa pregunta mientras estaba pensando en cómo decirlo hasta que finalmente supo cómo decirlo

Así que tras suspirar calmadamente, aquella persona decidió ya hablar al respecto yendo así a lo que sería el grano del asunto

— **Siéndote honesta… me parece algo estúpido que le ocultes a tu equipo [El gremio** **Gatos Negros de la Luna Llena** **] tú respectivo NV de jugador**

Ante ese comentario era claro que Kirito en si se molestó por ser llamado indirectamente idiota/estúpido. Pero antes de que dijera algo al respecto aquella persona decidió seguir hablando

— **Y si bien entiendo más o menos tus motivos del porque haces eso… tienes que tener en cuenta que de seguir mintiéndoles de esta manera solo te traerá consecuencias a futuro de las cuales posiblemente te arrepentirás**

Y con eso esa persona se levantó de donde estaba sentada para posteriormente retirarse de manera calmada de dicho lugar. No sin antes decir una última cosa al respecto

— Solo espero que con esto pienses en lo que te dije **—** Y así tras retirarse del lugar aquella persona siguió su respectivo camino

Por otro lado era claro que Kirito sin duda alguna quedo algo pensativo en lo que dijo aquella persona dado que si bien en si eso que dijo era cierto, sin duda alguna él aún posee sus dudas al respecto dado que bueno… si él dice la verdad sobre su respectivo y actual NV como jugador temía que sus nuevos compañeros en si se sientan traicionados y dejen de confiar en él

Pero por otro lado él sentía que de no hacerlo, posiblemente algo terrible podía suceder y la verdad era que el solo pensar en esas cosas le daban dolor de cabeza por lo que sin duda ya deberá de pensar en ese asunto

* * *

— **TIME SKIP** **—**

 **{Al menos uno días después de aquella conversación}**

* * *

Actualmente se puede apreciar como Kirito al lado de sus compañeros de equipo gremial por decirle de algún modo, estaban en uno de los tantos bosques que hay en SAO teniendo lo que sería un enfrentamiento contra algunas cuantas criaturas de menor NV que sin duda son fáciles de derrotar

Y si bien esto de luchar contra aquellas criaturas de NV bajo era útil hasta cierto punto con eso de aumentar su NV hasta cierto punto y paso poder conseguir algún posible ítem y/o recurso útil, era más que claro que Kirito aún estaba pensativo sobre qué debe hacer dado que aquella conversación aun resonaba en su mente al grado de no prestar mucha atención a su respectivo entorno. Y lo cierto era que de no ser por sus compañeros de equipo que estaban atentos en todo momento, era más que claro que Kirito en más de una ocasión, sin duda hubiera sido atacado por estar demasiado distraído en sus respectivos pensamientos

Así que tras acabar con aquellas criaturas y de paso conseguir algunos cuantos ítems tras aquella batalla, lo cierto era que aprovechando el entorno del bosque en el que se encontraban actualmente, tanto Kirito como los demás decidieron separarse en equipos de dos para así poder ir y recoger algunas cuantas provisiones necesarias para su equipo

Aunque lo cierto era que ahora que Kirito y Sashi **… [Quienes al parecer fueron por algo de agua a un rio cercano a donde estaban anteriormente]…** por alguna razón ninguno parecía querer decir algo en lo que recogían lo necesario para su equipo lo que sin duda alguna generaba un peculiar ambiente un tanto silencioso

Así que luego de haber recolectado las provisiones tales como: Agua… algo de leña al igual que algunas cuantas frutas que hay por el sitio, ambos decidieron regresar con los demás para ver que consiguieron

Aunque eso sí… durante el camino de regreso, nuevamente ninguno de los dos parecía querer decir algo ya que por lo visto, ambos por alguna razón parecían querer evitar hablar de algo por lo que sin decir nada más ambos siguieron su camino

Aunque en cuanto estaban por llegar casi al punto de encuentro con los demás…

— Etto… Kirito-kun **… [Ante eso Kirito sin dejar de caminar volteo a ver de reojo a Sashi que de manera tímida como pudo se acercó a él y posteriormente se colocara a su lado siguiendo su ritmo al caminar]…** ¿Cuándo crees que ella vuelva a reunirse con nosotros? **—** Ante esa pregunta por parte de Sashi se ve que Kirito tras detenerse por unos instantes estuvo algo pensativo por unos momentos hasta que decidió hablar

— Pues la verdad no estoy muy seguro Sashi. Ten en cuenta que si bien ella es parte nuestro gremio/equipo, ciertamente con su forma de ser en estos casos, ella es más como una jugadora independiente por así decirlo **—** Ante eso Sashi un tanto desanimada asintió a lo dicho por Kirito para posteriormente seguir su camino junto con él.

Aunque mientras ambos caminaban de manera calmada apreciando la tranquilidad que hay en dicha zona del bosque, lo cierto era que Sashi en si parecía estar un tanto triste ya que aunque no lo parezca a simple vista, ella en serio estima a su amiga y compañera de gremio/equipo dado que si bien su compañera hacía poco [Aproximadamente hacía como uno o dos meses más o menos] se había unido a ellos junto con Kirito formando así un buen equipo por lo que el que ella no esté presente sin duda la ponía triste hasta cierto punto

Y si bien durante ese tiempo ella [La compañera de Sashi] rara vez ha estado presente con ellos, ya sea en algunas cuantas misiones y/o batallas para fortalecer su respectivo NV de EXP como jugador, ciertamente dicha persona ha logrado formar un buen vinculo de amistad con los de dicho gremio… sobre todo con Kirito y Sashi que en si son los más cercanos a aquella persona un tanto misteriosa

Y lo cierto era que pese a este hecho [El que esa persona misteriosa rara vez esté presente con Kirito y los demás], era claro que dicha compañera de equipo, pero sobre todo gran amiga, sin duda alguna ha logrado motivar ya sea directa o indirectamente a Sashi para que ella seguía adelante al grado de que su temor a morir aquí disminuyera aunque fuese poco a poco

Por lo que gracias a esa motivación, era claro que la bella pero tímida de Sashi se prometió así misma tratar de hacerse cada vez más y más fuerte al grado de al menos ser capaz de poder sobrevivir y salir de este infernal lugar virtual donde la muerte asecha en cada esquina dado que uno de los sueños de Sashi (Además de sobrevivir claramente) es poder ser libre y tener una amistad duradera con sus amigos y con su mejor amiga teniendo así una vida normal lejos de todo este caos y peligro

De igual modo Kirito, quien al parecer era capaz de ver este cambio positivo en Sashi desde hacía tiempo atrás, ciertamente no podía estar más feliz dado que si bien Sashi sigue siendo más o menos la misma chica tierna y a la vez algo tímida que él conoció tiempo atrás cuando recién se incorporó al grupo, ciertamente con la motivación que ella ahora tiene, él sabe que si Sashi se lo propone y sigue adelante sin duda alguna podrá Sashi será capaz de poder llegar hasta el final de SAO junto con él y los demás y así ser libres de toda esta pesadilla virtual

Aunque claramente él no olvidara aquella promesa que se hizo así mismo tiempo atrás cuando recién conoció a Sashi y posteriormente ambos empezaron a convivir al grado de ser buenos amigos

* * *

—… **[Y claramente algo más que amigos luego de salir de SAO]…** **—**

* * *

Y dicha promesa era la siguiente:

 **Pasará lo que pasara… él sin duda alguna protegerá a Sashi a toda costa… aun si eso significa que le cuesta la vida a él en el proceso**

Y si bien para muchos eso era algo exagerado semejante promesa al grado de que no muchos harían algo así por una amiga… lo cierto era que para Kirito, Sashi sin duda alguna es una persona muy importante para él al grado de que él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para poder protegerla sin importarle que le pase a él

Y hasta el día de hoy eso claramente se demostraba dado que siempre que Sashi estuviese en peligro, él siempre hacía lo posible para protegerla pese a que Kirito en algunas cuantas ocasiones estuvo por morir por las heridas sufridas. Pero claramente Kirito es lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir adelante pese a las adversidades que haya en su camino

Por lo que sin importar que pase a partir de ahora en adelante, era claro que Kirito seguirá firme con su promesa de proteger a Sashi

* * *

— **Por otro lado —**

 **{Justo ahora en uno de los muchos pisos que hay en SAO}**

* * *

Al parecer dicho piso de SAO sin duda alguna posee un singular y casi único ambiente debido al peculiar entorno montañas nevadas en el que se encuentra actualmente dicho lugar

Y si bien en dicho lugar había bastante frio dado el entorno estilo invernal que rodea todo el piso, justo ahora se puede apreciar como lo que sería un joven jugador de cabellera roja que a lo mucho parece poseer al menos unos 20 o 23 años de edad al tiempo que parecía usar lo que sería una especie de vestimenta de tonalidad morada iba dirigiéndose al pie de la montaña sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo con el frio intenso… (Debido al hecho de que su vestimenta en si es lo que sería un ítem de vestimenta que lo protege del frio)… para poder salir de dicho piso junto con aquel ítem único que obtuvo hace poco en dicha montaña

Y si bien no muchos jugadores en SAO se atrevían a ir a aquella zona nevada debido al inmenso frio que te dejaría los huesos literalmente fríos **… [A no ser que se tenga la vestimenta adecuada como sería el caso del pelirrojo]…** al igual que el tipo de bestias/criaturas que hay en dicha zona, lo cierto era que en dicha zona hay varios rumores sobre que se puede obtener ítems tanto raros como únicos

Y lo cierto es que algunos de los rumores son los siguientes:

* * *

 **Según se dice, dicho ítem además de ser sumamente difícil de obtener debido a su rareza y a la vez escases, en si se trata de un peculiar y realmente raro mineral que solo se pueda obtener en lo más profundo de una cueva [Custodiada por algunas cuantas criaturas de alto poder] que se ubica justo en la cima de aquella montaña nevada**

 **Otro rumor dice que con aquel mineral se puede forjar casi cualquier tipo de espada casi única en su tipo… [Tanto en el diseño como en la fuerza. Y más en el filo]… debido al tipo de metal que se genera tras manipular las propiedades de aquel mineral**

* * *

Así que tras dejar de lado algunos de los rumores de aquel peculiar mineral, se ve que luego de guardar dicho ítem entre sus cosas, aquel sujeto decidió retirarse de aquel sitio helado

Aunque lo cierto era que mientras aquel pelirrojo caminaba calmadamente a lo que sería la salida de dicho piso, él se detuvo por unos instantes y posteriormente miro la espada que estaba a su costado que hacía tiempo había usado para acabar con aquellas criaturas. Y por lo que se veía… dicha espada estaba realmente desgastada casi al punto de presentar algunas cuantas grietas por toda la zona del filo y reverso del filo casi al grado de llegar al mango de dicha espada

Y si bien muchos jugadores de SAO ya se hubieran deshecho de dicha espada desde hacía tiempo atrás debido al notorio desgaste, era claro que aquel jugador no piensa lo mismo

— "Bien… solo un poco más y podré obtener una mejora para mi espada"

Y con eso se puede apreciar como aquel sujeto misterioso de cabellera roja se retiró de aquel lugar caminando calmadamente mientras el viento y la nieve que caía en el lugar poco a poco iban bloqueando su imagen hasta no quedar visibilidad alguna de él siendo algo realmente raro de ver

Pero lo cierto era que dejando de lado ese asunto, sin duda alguna ese jugador en si parecía ser alguien realmente único por así decirlo dado que no todos los días se puede ver algo así de peculiar en SAO. Y eso que en SAO es común ver cosas poco normales en más de un sentido

Por lo que sin duda alguna era claro es que aquel sujeto de cabello rojo sin duda es un jugador con grandes habilidades como para poder ir y regresar de aquella cueva que en si es temida por varios jugadores debido a la dificultad que dicha cueva representa

Así que solo bastara ser pacientes para poder ver que será lo que ocurrirá a partir de este punto ya que sin duda las cosas se pondrán bastante intensas en más de un sentido

* * *

Bien… aquí está el siguiente capítulo de mi FF por lo que espero que les haya gustado dado que en serio me esforcé en hacer bien este capítulo debido a que algunas partes del capítulo las tuve que modificar y reescribir bastante para que quedaran lo mejor posible

 **Con respecto a Sashi:** Como dije anteriormente… ella al ser una de las novias de Kirito como seria Asuna [Sugu y las demás aun lo estoy pensando], sin duda sobrevivirá a lo ocurrido en SAO pero ya verán que pasara más adelante en el FF dado que sin duda las cosas se pondrán bastante intensas. Además de que más adelante verán quien es la mejor amiga de Sashi que le dio a ella [A Sashi] el valor suficiente para seguir adelante

 **Además de que para darle cierto toque especial a Sashi:** Pese a que Sashi será más decidida a la hora de actuar pese a ser alguien de personalidad tímida… ya tengo una idea de cómo conservar su timidez hasta cierto punto pero que a la vez sea decidida a la hora de actuar

 **Y sobre aquella persona encapuchada:** Ya más adelante verán quien es en realidad aquella persona encapuchada que hablo con Kirito y en sí lo hizo entrar en razón por así decirlo

Así que sin más que decir… me despido hasta la próxima vez


	3. La peculiar interacción

Bien… aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de mi FF por lo que espero que les guste

* * *

— **Reviews** **—**

* * *

 **God of hope**

Lo sé… sin duda es mi intención dar algo drama al FF para dar más interés a lo que ocurre a lo largo del FF

Además de que sin duda alguna ya verás que será sobre lo ocurrido con Sashi más adelante en el FF. Y más considerando aquella promesa que Kirito le hizo para así protegerla en este caótico mundo virtual

Y sobre la chica encapuchada… ya veremos si estas o no en lo cierto por lo que solo basta ver que ocurrirá hasta que dicha chica revele quien es en realidad y la razón del porque oculta su identidad ante los demás

Así que nos vemos y espero poder llevar bien aquel cross de SAO y GATE

 **Ka Uve**

Música: hmmm, qué opinas  
Kai: opino que seguiré leyendo la nueva generación mejor  
Música: -_- U mejor no te hubiera preguntado, aah *suspiro*, bueno, yo en realidad no sabría que decir  
Kai: hmmm, pues yo sí y tu también  
Música: aaahh*suspiro*, le falta mucho a este capítulo en realidad, el intro me sobra decir que fue bueno, pero el siguiente capítulo es el que decide si los lectores aun seguirán la historia o la dejaran, lo divertido no es lo único que mantiene a alguien leyendo, también lo hace lo serio, todo va la manera y las palabras que uses, las frases de por sí, con SAO también está el hecho de que los personajes no dicen frases con palabras que ellos usarían, Kirito no se complicaría demasiado para decir algo

 **R=** **Puede ser, pero al menos ya sabes que iré mejorando con el tiempo. Además de que ya verás que es lo que planeo hacer con Kirito por así decirlo por lo que espero que durante el transcurso del tiempo pueda demostrar lo que planeo hacer**

Kai: aunque algo si, ¿quién crees que sea la chica encapuchada?, oh, y también, quien será la compañera de Sashi, jeje, eso sí me da curiosidad

 **R=** **Ya más adelante verás quien aquella chica encapuchada al igual que la compañera de Sashi dado que sin duda alguna te sorprenderás [Al menos eso espero] con lo que tengo planeado hacer por lo que solo debes esperar para ver que pasara más adelante**

Música: hmmm, eso me hizo recordar algo  
Kai: ¿qué cosa?  
Música: te nadaremos por PM el nombre de un escritor y de una de sus obras, queremos que veas su forma de escribir y lo que opinas de ella, **[** **R=** **Como dije hace tiempo, en si no conozco la serie con la que el autor hizo crossover por lo que ya veré si leo o no el FF dado que no se si llegue a entenderle bien a la trama… XD]** además de las preguntas de Kai, y también el quien es chico que va por ese metal  
Kai: esa colina, no crees que vaya por el metal que se consigue de ese dragón  
Música: si, eso también lo pensé  
Kai: jajá, así que va por popo de dragón  
Música: hmmm, quien será  
Kai: por el pelo rojo apostaría a que es el tipo que conoció el primer día en SAO, pero por su habilidad, seria insultar al nuevo comparándolo con el amigo de Kirito

 **R=** **Ya verás quien será aquel pelirrojo dado que sin duda alguna ya verás que planeo para este asunto**

Música: hmmm, cierto, creo que eso nada más, seguiremos el fic aún para ver cómo avanza, no vemos  
Todos: 1... 2... 3... ¡AYE!

Lo mismo digo compañero… y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado

* * *

Así que sin más que decir, les dejo leer… XD

* * *

— **Capítulo 3 —**

 **La peculiar interacción entre Sashi y Kirito**

Actualmente se puede apreciar como en el mundo de SAO el tiempo transcurría con normalidad al grado de que justo ahora se estaba acercando la temporada de verano debido a la ambientación que hay en algunos sectores del juego que posean algún bosque o cuente con algunos cuantos árboles cercanos ya que como era de esperarse, el clima se ha vuelto un poco más cálido de lo que era normalmente en días anteriores

Pero dejando de lado todo este asunto de los cambios en el clima debido a la época del año, se puede ver como los jugadores que aún quedaban con vida se las ingeniaban para poder seguir con vida dado que a estas alturas la cantidad de muertes [sea cual sea el motivo de las muertes] sin duda alguna han aumentado preocupando a muchos de los jugadores dado que de seguir así era claro que para finales del año, seguramente cerca del 50% total de los jugadores actuales [si es que no más] terminaran pereciendo de algún modo u otro

De igual modo se veía que siendo casi temporada de verano, al parecer los jugadores, o al menos en su mayoría, sabían que ahora mismo en el juego había algunos cuantos ítems realmente raros y muy poco comunes que sin duda alguna era difíciles de poder conseguir dado que cada cierto tiempo se repartían en el juego ítems valiosos en más de un sentido

Además de que actualmente se podía ver como en la oscuridad de la noche, justo en lo que sería el Piso 28 de **Aincrad** , el cual es conocido por tener lo que sería una sola zona llamada Llanura del Lobo, la cual según se sabe hasta ahora, es un área de caza que normalmente es utilizada por varios jugadores para así poder ganar XP/EXP y posteriormente poder subir de nivel y así fortalecerse para poder sobrevivir lo mejor posible en este loco mundo virtual

Además de que en dicha zona se podía ver como lo que sería un joven no mayor de los 14 o 15 años de edad, ahora mismo parecía estar dirigiéndose a la zona conocida como Llanura del Lobo ya que al parecer él parece tener un asunto pendiente que hacer en dicha zona

Y ciertamente el lugar sin duda alguna parecía ser algo peculiar en términos de vista debido a que por lo que se ve, dicho lugar luce de la siguiente manera:

 **Justo por lo que se alcanza a ver a simple vista, dicho lugar parece estar constituido por lo que sería una llanura desde la cual se puede apreciar la ciudad. De igual modo se ve que hay algunas rocas y muros en ruinas debido al estado actual en el que se encuentran**

 **Además de que lo que hace este lugar algo especial por así decirlo, es dicho lugar es considerado como un territorio de caza por lo general ocupado por los gremios más fuertes o jugadores de la línea delantera.** **Además de que es sabido por muchos jugadores de que e** **n este lugar habitan criaturas de la raza Lobo de Sangre, que tienen similitudes con los Lobos Terribles, de ahí el nombre del lugar**

Así que tras haber dejado en claro este asunto de como se ve dicho lugar, se ve que aquel joven parecía estar saliendo de dicho lugar para posteriormente usar lo que sería un **Cristal de tele-transportación** para así poder llegar a lo que sería el **Piso 8**. Y al llegar a dicho piso podía verse que dicha persona parecía dirigirse a **Taft** [Es la posada donde Kirito se unió oficialmente al gremio: **Gatos Negros de la Luna Llena** ]

Aunque lo cierto era que tras usar su cristal de tele-transportación para ir a dicha zona, por alguna razón, mientras él caminaba de manera calmada para poder ir a Taft dado que parecía estar por reunirse con alguien en dicho lugar, algunos cuantos jugadores que estaban en las cercanías del lugar por alguna razón parecían estar evadiendo a aquel peli-gris casi como si le tuvieran miedo o algo parecido dado que algunos parecían estar murmurando un par de cosas sobre él, las cuales el peli-gris simplemente ignoraba dado que no le toma importancia a lo que aquellos jugadores dicen sobre él

Por lo que tras llegar a Taft y posteriormente pasar a lo que sería una especie de bar y pedir lo que sería ser una especie de bebida [más específico… refresco… XD], se ve que el peli-gris parecía estar en su asiento sin moverse o alejarse de dicho lugar por un rato dado que a simple vista él estaba aparentemente esperando algo o a alguien

Y de hecho así fue dado que luego de al menos unos 12 o 15 minutos de espera, aquel peli-gris desde su respectivo lugar pudo escuchar una voz familiar para él a sus espaldas

— Veo que los demás siguen pensando que eres una amenaza andante

Ante eso aquel peli-gris miro de reojo para toparse con lo que parecía ser un pelirrojo que conoce desde hacía tiempo para luego él [el peli-gris] solo bufara sobre lo que el pelirrojo había dicho anteriormente. Y mientras el peli-gris bebía algo de su respectiva bebida relajarse, él estuvo callado por unos momentos para posteriormente hablar

— **Como si me importara lo que los demás piensan sobre mí y mi manera de sobrevivir en este juego** **—** Y así se ve que el peli-gris empezó a analizar lo que sería su inventario para saber como organizarlo

De igual modo se ve como aquel pelirrojo tras pedir su bebida siendo esta una cerveza que, solo podía suspirar ante las palabras dichas por aquel peli-gris dado que no parecía retractarse de lo que dijo. Por lo que después de terminar su respectiva bebida, aquel pelirrojo decidió levantarse y posteriormente irse, no sin antes mirar de reojo a aquel peli-gris

— Solo espero que sepas lo que haces a la hora de combatir

Y sin más se vio como aquel pelirrojo de un momento a otro se retiró del sitio para luego verse que el peli-gris tras pagar su respectiva bebida estaba listo para retirarse del lugar. Aunque antes de retirarse para poder descansar el día de hoy, al parecer poco después de salir de aquel sitio recibió lo que parecía ser un mensaje de su respectivo gremio, el cual decía que debían de verse en lo que sería el **Piso 22** , cerca del sitio conocido como **Coral** dado que querían reunirse en un sitio para discutir de un asunto que requiere la presencia de todos los integrantes del grupo

Así que tras leer dicho mensaje se ve que aquel peli-gris sonrió por lo bajo para posteriormente pensar en una sola cosa al respecto

— "Bien, será mejor que no los haga esperar más de lo debido"

Por lo que al ver que no había el menor problema en ir a aquel sitio para reunirse con los demás de su grupo pese la hora que era [aproximadamente entre 10:00 PM y las 11:00 PM], se ve que aquel peli-gris tras preparar lo que sería uno de sus cristales de tele-transportación decidió ir al punto de encuentro con su equipo gremial por así decirlo para ver qué era lo que su equipo deseaba hablar al respecto

De igual modo se ve que aquel pelirrojo tras haber salido parecía estar alejándose del sitio para posteriormente ir a un sitio más tranquilo para poder meditar por un rato tal y como lo acostumbra hacer desde hacía algo de tiempo

Y lo cierto era que mientras meditaba en lo que parecía ser una especie de cascada, aquel pelirrojo parecía mirar de reojo su espada, la cual parecía estar realmente desgastada, por lo que era claro que el pelirrojo solo tenía algo en mente mientras meditaba con calma

— "Bien, ahora solo debo ir con aquella herrera para que me ayude con mi espada y así moldearla a mi manera"

Y con eso en mente se ve que aquel pelirrojo solo debía de esperar el momento adecuado para poder ir con aquella herrera de cabellos rosados y pedirle aquel favor de modificar la espada con aquel material que logro conseguir en aquella montaña hace poco dado que siendo honestos, era claro que aquella herrera era posiblemente la única en todo SAO que podía hacer aquel pedido que sin duda alguna parecía ser algo… especial en más de un sentido

* * *

— **Mientras tanto con Kirito y su equipo** **—**

* * *

Justo como era de esperarse a estas alturas de la vida [XD], se podía ver cómo pese a la hora actual y de que algunos cuantos lugares como bosques y sitios así parecieran ser algo tétricos por el ambiente de noche, Kirito al lado de su respectivo grupo ahora mismo parecía haber acabado con el asunto de poder derrotar a algunos cuantos monstruos que habitan entre uno de los muchos bosques dentro de SAO dado que según algunos rumores que escucharon, en dicho lugar podían no solo encontrar ítems raros si no que además de eso podían fortalecerse y así poder sobrevivir en este mundo virtual realmente caótico

Por lo que tras estar así por unos minutos y de poder acabar con aquellas criaturas modo que sin duda alguna eran bastante resistentes que si se pudieran clasificarlas de algún sin duda alguna Kirito y los demás clasificarían a aquellas criaturas como de dificultad media ya que sin duda alguna el equipo de Kirito pese a tener buen nivel en términos de trabajar en equipo, realmente tuvieron dificultades para derrotar a aquellas cosas pero al final todo salió bien por lo que ahora deben descansar para así recuperar fuerzas

Y lo cierto era que mientras buscaban algún sitio seguro para poder pasar la noche y así poder descansar calmadamente [ya que aún si usan su cristales de tele-transportación para ir a otro piso donde haya sitios para pasar la noche, es claro que los sitios para pasar la noche ya están cerrados a estas alturas debido a la hora actual] sin correr algún posible riesgo en el sentido de ser atacados ya sea por algún monstruo o algún posible jugador que quiera aprovecharse de la situación, se ve que el líder del grupo [Que en estos momentos parecía revisar el menú de su inventario para poder ver los ítems que ganaron previamente en esta batalla contra las bestias] no pudo evitar sonreír

— Joder… esta lucha realmente fue dura en más de un sentido. Pero al menos los resultados valieron la pena **—** _Ante eso sus demás compañeros asintieron dado que sin duda alguna por más difícil que fuese esa pelea al final lograron salir vivos, y bueno… los ítems recogidos no están nada mal_

Así que luego de que ellos lograran recuperar energías gracias al uso de algunos cuantos cristales de sanación que poseen con ellos y de paso vieran cuantos recursos poseen en términos de comida, se ve que ellos decidieron comer algo de sus respectivas reservas de comida que traían consigo dado que desde la tarde de este mismo día no han comido mucho que digamos por lo que sin duda alguna estaban hambrientos. Por lo que teniendo esto en mente se ve que ellos tras salir del bosque y de arreglárselas de algún modo para poder encontrar un sitio seguro y a la vez algo cómodo como para pasar la noche, cada uno decidió cenar algo de la comida que posee en sus reservas dado que en serio tienen hambre. Por lo que luego de acabar de comer parte de sus reservas de comida para así poder sentirse satisfechos, cada uno decidió montar guardia/vigilancia a modo de turnos para que así mientras uno de ellos está vigilando los demás puedan descansar con calma hasta que sea su respectivo turno de vigilancia siendo repartidos los turnos de la siguiente manera:

 **Keita**

 **Tetsuo**

 **Sasamaru**

 **Sachi**

 **Ducker**

 **Kirito**

Así que tras tener lo que sería el orden de vigilancia ya establecido y de que cada uno tomara su respectivo descanso para posteriormente hacer su parte de vigilancia, al parecer el tiempo había transcurrido con normalidad sin ningún tipo de inconveniente siendo realmente un alivio dado que esto demostraba que esta sería una noche calmada sin ningún tipo de amenaza latente

Aunque lo cierto era que en cuanto fue el turno de Kirito para vigilar mientras los demás descansaban de manera calmada, él parecía mirar fijamente la fogata que hacía un par de horas habían encendido [Más o menos cuando fue el turno de Sasamaru para vigilar] dado que sus pensamientos parecían estar concentrados en lo que aquella persona encapuchada y algo misteriosa le había dicho sobre que él debe hablar con su respectivo grupo y contarles la verdad sobre su estatus de Beater y su respectivo NV actual, el cual claramente rebasa el NV de todo su equipo siendo así el más fuerte del grupo en más de un sentido

Pero lo cierto era que Kirito estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos sobre lo que debería de hacer que no noto que en eso Sashi de manera calmada se sentó a su lado para posteriormente abrazarlo suavemente del brazo sobresaltándolo levemente dado que él no esperaba verla despierta a esta hora de la madrugada [Y lo cierto era que en estos momentos serian aproximadamente cerca de las 4:00 o 5:00 AM más o menos… al menos en esta parte territorial por así decirlo de algún modo]

Por lo que el verla junto a él Kirito sin duda no dudo en preguntarle a Sashi que qué hacía ella aquí dado que ciertamente aún faltan como entr horas para que amanezca por lo que ella debía de descansar un poco más. Aunque ciertamente ante esa pregunta Sashi negó suavemente con la cabeza diciendo que estaba bien dado que en parte ella quería hacerle compañía a él para que no se sienta del todo solo en su turno de vigilancia

Y si bien Kirito quería negarse a esto dado que quería que Sashi al menos durmiese un poco más para que no estuviera tan cansada, ciertamente había algo en él que no era capaz de decirle que no a una chica tan tierna e inocente como los es Sashi. Por lo que sin tener el menor problema en este asunto Kirito acepto la compañía de Sashi haciéndola sonreír dado que ciertamente ella disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con Kirito al punto de que el resto de la noche paso con calma antes de dar paso al amanecer de manera calmada

Aunque mientras Kirito mantenía su respectiva vigilancia nocturna, la cual no parecía tener el menor problema por la falta de peligro, lo cierto era que desde hacía tiempo él no dejaba de pensar sobre como poder hablar con su equipo sobre su respectivo estatus de Beater y NV de EXP dado que sabía que el explicar esto sería difícil dado que primero que nada, él les había mentido y si les decía que les mintió era claro que ellos podrían sentirse ofendidos por lo que él explicarles esto sin duda no sería nada fácil de hacer

Pero lo cierto era que de un momento a otro él escucho algo que en serio no esperaba escuchar de parte de Sashi

— Kirito-kun… ¿Cuándo les vas a decir a los demás del grupo sobre tu respectivo NV de EXP?

Ante esa pregunta Kirito se exalto un poco para luego él mirara sorprendido a Sashi dado que él no esperaba que ella supiera este asunto cuando él nunca lo había mencionado anteriormente por obvias razones dado que no sabía cómo hablar al respecto

Por lo que tras asegurarse de que los demás integrantes de su equipo/gremio siguieran dormidos y que no parecieran escucharlos del todo, Kirito tras levantarse de donde estaba sentado, suavemente tomo la mano de Sashi para posteriormente llevarla lejos de los demás para así poder hablar tanto en privado por si las dudas dado que no querría tener algún posible inconveniente con el resto del grupo

Así que tras tener todo listo y de que Kirito estuviera 100% seguro de que no había ningún inconveniente, él de manera calmada miro a Sashi para posteriormente hablar

— **Sashi, ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?** **—** Ante esa pregunta Sashi estuvo callada por unos segundos mientras desviaba la mirada dado que no sabía cómo decirle a Kirito que ella sabe sobre su respectivo NV. Pero tras tomar el suficiente valor fue que decidió hablar

— **Lo cierto es que, hace tiempo cuando estábamos juntos** **…** **[** Cuando durmieron juntos en la misma habitación dado su gran amistad **]…** **Pude mirar de reojo tu NV como jugador lo que me hace pensar que debes tener algo que ocultar**

Y con solo decir eso sin duda, Kirito se sorprendió dado que no esperaba que Sashi pudiese deducir algo así, aunque ciertamente él conoce a Sashi y sabía que lo que tiene de tímida lo tiene de lista [lo cual podría considerarse mucho dado que caracteriza a bella de Sashi, es ser extremadamente tímida], por lo que no sería raro que Sashi no tardase en deducir el posible estado de Kirito como Beater

Por lo que tras pensar en esa posibilidad hizo que Kirito dijera algo que sin duda alguna le dolería hacer **—** **Bueno, lo mejor será que me aleje de ustedes dado que lo último que quiero es causarles algún inconveniente** **—** Y sin más Kirito había dado media vuelta con la intensión de irse para no causar algún problema futuro a su gremio

Aunque antes de que él pudiese retirarse, Kirito pudo sentir como de un momento a otro Sashi rápidamente se había acercado a él para sorpresivamente abrazarlo demostrando mucho cariño al tiempo que ella no parecía querer alejarse de él siendo algo peculiar de ver dado que ella normalmente no había actuado así anteriormente

Pero lo cierto fue que en cuanto Kirito pudo verla mejor a la cara, él pudo ver que Sashi parecía estar derramando algunas cuantas lagrimas lo cual sin duda dejo algo desconcertado a Kirito dado que no entendía que era lo que pasaba con ella

— Sashi… ¿qué ocurre?

Ante eso, ella entre algunas cuantas lágrimas que salían de su inocente pero sin duda alguna bello rostro dijo que ella no quería que él se alejara de su lado dado que ella no sabría qué hacer si algo malo llegase a pasarle a él dado que Sashi admitió que Kirito era de las personas más importantes para ella haciendo que Kirito pareciera sentir un nudo en el corazón en términos emocionales dado que por su decisión de querer irse realmente hirió a Sashi, lo cual claramente era lo último que él quería hacer dado que Sashi sin duda alguna era también una persona importante para él

Así que entre algunas cuantas lágrimas y unos cuantos pero leves sollozos, se ve que Sashi solo atinó a decir lo siguiente mientras seguía acurrucada con Kirito

— Así que por favor… no te vayas de mi lado

Ante esas palabras Kirito solo atino a seguir abrazando con calma a Sashi para así poder hacerla sentir mejor dado que en estos momentos era lo único que él podía hacer por ella ya que de lo contrario, Sashi podría sentirse devastada de algún modo

* * *

Bien… aquí está el final de este capítulo por lo que espero que les haya agrado como fue que se desarrollaron las cosas dado que como pudieron ver, además de que aquel pelirrojo pareciera estar planeando modificar su espada con el material que consiguió en la montaña. Ya más adelante verán quien será aquel joven jugador peli-gris y la razón del porque algunos jugadores parecen temerle o algo parecido

Además de que claramente ya verán que será de Kirito y Sashi luego de lo que ocurrido en el bosque dado que creo que muchos ya se darán una leve idea de que pueda llegar a pasar entre esos dos

Así que sin más que decir, me despido hasta la próxima vez… XD


	4. — Una situacion de peligro —

Bien… lamento la demora pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo de mi FF por lo que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

— **Review** **—**

* * *

 **JISG 41947** **:**

Gracias y espero que te guste este capítulo. Y solo para que lo sepas para no tener dudas [XD], soy un chico

 **Ka Uve**

Ren: hmmm, entonces repito, qué opinas  
Música: que las cosas se están poniendo interesantes, desde hace un capítulo, sabemos que el rojizo conoce a la herrera que hizo una de las espadas de Kirito  
Ren: joo, eso es cierto, lo más sobresaliente será saber, como variaran las formas en que se conocieron cada uno

 **R=** Posiblemente… ya verán que sucederá más adelante  
Música: bueno, eso, jeje, y que parece que Flarius se emociona por presentar a sus Oc's

 **R=** Es posible  
Ren: jeje, con que así de impaciente, pues tiene razón, es verdad que de entre todo lo que pasa, lo que más me pregunto es quienes son esos dos y que papel jugaran, además, de cuantos cambios habrán dentro de esta historia  
 **R=** Pues ya verán que será de esos dos OC´S y que clase de papel tendrán en la historia

Música: jeje, aunque como lo sabemos de Ka, la mayor duda será el emparejamiento  
Ren: aah*poniendo cara de cansancio*, eso sí será un lio, por parte de Ka, a le gustaría que todas fuesen felices  
Música: cierto… pero aquí no habrá opción de que Kirito se quede con todas

 **R=** Pues ya veré que hacer con eso más adelante  
Ren: pues quien sabe, hay muchas sorpresas que faltan por delante, además, de que con esta nueva versión, cabe la posibilidad de que aparezcan nuevas habilidades

Música: oh, bien pensado, como el anterior solo hubo un héroe, que sería Kirito y su habilidad de la doble espada, sería interesante y no sería raro, que aparecieran otras habilidades dentro del juego

 **R=** Oh si… ya verán que tipo de habilidades habrá aquí por lo que solo vasta esperar  
Ren: jiji, una historia no solo lleva al héroe dentro de ella  
Música: siempre hay más de un personaje  
Ren: jiji, aunque si existiera esa posibilidad, solo nos queda esperar, para ver, lo que aguarda en su futuro

 **R=** Pues como digo… a esperar se ha dicho ya que más adelante verán que es lo que tengo planeado hacer  
Música: jeje, eso sonó como Kaito  
Ren: jiji, no estuvo mal, llevo una clases  
Música: en todo caso, además de lo que sería el comienzo de una relación más profunda entre Sashi y Kirito

 **R=** Tienes razón. Y ya más adelante verán que será de ese par en lo que transcurre la historia  
Ren: nos despedimos, aunque poner una pareja tan pronto, no sería muy divertido, un poco de discordia y villanos nuevos sería divertido

 **R=** Pues con eso… me asegurare de que ese asunto de la pareja se dé poco a poco para dar interés  
Música: jeje, por que no intentas algo como Log Horizonte, un gremio con pocos miembros, pero siendo estos muy poderosos  
Ren: nos vemos en otra ocasión  
Todos: 1... 2... 3... ¡AYE!

 **R=** Nos vemos y espero que este cap sea de su agrado

Sin más que decir… me despido hasta la próxima vez

— **Capítulo 4 —**

 **Una situación de peligro**

Ha pasado ya un par de días desde que Kirito y Sashi habían estado juntos frente a la fogata donde al parecer ambos se sentían realmente cómodos en compañía del otro ya que al estar así sentían una gran calma

Y durante ese tiempo era claro que luego de lo ocurrido aquella noche, ambos parecían haberse vuelto más cercanos al grado de además de que su relación de amistad parecía irse profundizando poco a poco, al parecer su respectivo gremio parecía volverse más y más fuerte. Tanto en nivel de experiencia como en sus respectivos lazos de amistad

De igual modo se podía apreciar como ellos al parecer, poco a poco parecían ir ganando cierta reputación y respeto entre algunos cuantos jugadores dado que si bien los **Gatos Negros de la Luna Llena** empezaron más o menos como un equipo débil donde todos sus integrantes poseían Niveles realmente bajos en experiencia hasta cierto punto [con excepción de Kirito claramente], ciertamente han demostrado que pese a que las posibilidades están en su contra han logrado seguir adelante

Y dado su aumento de poder, era claro que poco a poco Kirito y los demás de su gremio iban teniendo cada vez más una oportunidad de poder salir vivos de este mundo virtual donde la muerte ronda en cualquier sitio

Aunque sinceramente…

* * *

— **¿Por qué ahora todo parecía estar en total caos en dicho gremio en términos de peligro?** **—**

Y más importante aún…

— **¿Por qué Kirito y Sashi [Quienes sin duda estaban en dificultades] parecían ser los únicos en pie de su gremio en luchar por sobrevivir?** **—**

* * *

Si bien esto no parecía tener mucho sentido dado que hace un poco [Aproximadamente hace como 10 o 12 minutos más o menos] todo estaba bien sin haber ningún problema al respecto, lo cierto era que ahora mismo se podía observar como anteriormente los integrantes del gremio **Gatos Negros de la Luna Llena** [Quienes al parecer estaban atrapados en una especie de habitación o mazmorra sin salida… o al menos eso parecía a simple vista] poco a poco iban pereciendo/muriendo 1X1 brutalmente al grado de que a estas alturas solo quedaron Kirito y Sashi, quienes claramente parecían estar siendo rodeados casi por completo por lo que parecían ser varios centinelas digitales de alto poder

Y lo cierto era que mientras ambos luchaban a muerte contra esos centinelas en lo que parecía ser aparentemente un **Área Anti-Cristal** , siendo esto un sitio sin escape alguno, era claro que a estas alturas la frustración en el rostro de Kirito era bastante visible dado que todo esto se estaba saliendo de control ya que la verdad, Kirito ni en sus más desquiciados sueños (o pesadillas) pudo prever que algo como esto pasara

Por lo que tras evadir lo que serían algunas cuantas flechas de energía que por poco le dan de lleno, y de paso lograr atraer a duras penas Sashi hacía él para que ella no saliera herida de gravedad por un tajo de alto poder por parte de aquellos centinelas, ambos además de estar algo agotados por todo lo que han luchado hasta este punto, poco a poco parecían estar siendo acorralados al grado de estar casi en las últimas

Especialmente por el hecho de que tras luchar por un buen rato, al parecer a ambos parecía quedarles al menos poco menos del 50 o 42% de su respectiva barra de salud, la cual poco a poco iba descendiendo pasando de ser color verde claro, a ser de color amarillenta que poco a poco iba retrocediendo al grado de casi llegar a la zona critica de salud siendo algo que de verdad frustraba a Kirito

— " **Joder… ¿Cómo diablos paso todo esto?"**

Ante ese pensamiento por parte del peli-negro, se veía que mientras Kirito **… [Quien como podía evadía y devolvía los ataques lo mejor que podía]…** luchaba al lado de Sashi para poder sobrevivir a este infierno pese a que su situación era realmente delicada, Kirito no pudo evitar recordar lo que paso los últimos días antes de que toda esta masacre ocurriese

* * *

— **Flash Back** **—**

* * *

Actualmente se podía apreciar como con el paso del tiempo, los jugadores que a duras penas seguían dentro de SAO debido al tiempo que llevan atrapados en dicho lugar hacían lo posible por sobrevivir cada día hasta que finalmente lograsen de algún modo poder pasar el juego y finalmente ser libres de toda esta pesadilla virtual

Pero pese a que había quienes ya habían perdido desde hace tiempo las esperanzas de poder salir vivos de todo esto, claramente había quienes no se daban por vencidos tan fácilmente ya que pese a la presión que hay a estas alturas, claramente había grupos, o en este caso gremios, los cuales hacían lo posible cada día por poder salir de SAO. Y como era de esperarse, de entre todos los gremios era claro que el que más destacaba era el gremio: **Caballeros de la Hermandad de la Sangre** , siendo este uno de los mejores… por no decir el gremio más poderoso de todos debido a que dicho gremio posee a algunos de los jugadores más poderosos que hay en todo SAO debido a que todos sus integrantes son sin duda alguna jugadores de alto rango; tanto en su NV de EXP que poco a poco han ido aumentando como en cuestión de habilidades a la hora de pelear y sobre todo… sobrevivir con su gran habilidad

Aunque si bien dicho gremio era el más fuerte de todos debido a la fuerza que poseen sus integrantes siendo estos algunos de los jugadores más fuertes y poderosos de todo SAO, lo cierto era que durante este periodo de tiempo, cierto gremio integrado de solo 6 integrantes [ **Gatos Negros de la Luna Llena** ], poco a poco parecían ir ganando cierta clase de reputación entre los demás jugadores ya que Kirito al lado de sus compañeros de gremio sin duda estaban demostrando un importante avance en sus respectivos niveles de experiencia

Por lo que si seguían con este avance para poder fortalecerse lo mejor posible, era posible que para el final, ellos serían capaces de sobrevivir y poder salir de este loco mundo virtual

 **Aunque hablando de ellos…**

Si bien era cierto que las cosas en dicho grupo parecieron haber cambiado más o menos para bien con respecto a Kirito, dado que luego de aquel día en el que él converso a solas con aquella misteriosa persona encapuchada que ciertamente pareció hacerlo recapacitar seriamente sobre su forma de ser con su respectivo equipo [Ocultar su respectivo NV de experiencia siendo así posiblemente el más fuerte de su grupo], sin duda alguna se podía apreciar que su forma de ser cambio considerablemente dado que luego de conversar con ellos revelando así su respectivo nivel como jugador las cosas ya parecían haber cambiado dado que al menos Kirito parecía haberse quitado un peso de encima al ya no ocultar su respectivo NV

Y si bien la mayoría del grupo [Con excepción clara de la tierna e inocente de Sashi por obvias razones] parecía estar realmente molestos por el hecho de que Kirito les haya mentido desde el principio sobre ser un jugador de alto nivel sin haber dicho nada hasta ahora, lo cierto era que la inocente de Sashi pesé a su clásica timidez defendió a Kirito diciendo que seguramente él tenía sus razones para ocultar su respectivo NV de jugador ante los demás del grupo. Aunque el saber que Sashi de algún modo sabía de antemano este asunto hizo que sus compañeros se preguntaran la razón del porque ella sabía algo así cuando Kirito mantuvo hasta ahora en secreto su NV de jugador, ella estando algo apenada y a la vez algo nerviosa por ocultarlo hasta ahora, dijo que ya lo sabía dado que en una ocasión [cuando Kirito y ella estaban a solas] ella de casualidad miro de reojo el NV que posee Kirito actualmente cuando él miraba su respectivo inventario, y ciertamente ella no parecía querer revelar este asunto para así no incomodar a nadie

Por lo que sabiendo este asunto sobre Kirito se ve que los demás integrantes del gremio tras deliberar y analizar seriamente lo dicho por Kirito y viendo como Sashi parecía defenderlo pese a su clásica timidez y sabiendo los riesgos que pudiese ver al hacerlo, decidieron que Kirito siguiera con ellos dado que si bien ahora no parecían confiar del todo en Kirito por ocultarles esta información sobre él, la verdad era que por el momento le darán el beneficio de la duda dado que más adelante verán si volver a confiar en él al 100% o no

Así que dejando de lado todo este asunto se ve que las cosas parecían seguir con su respectivo curso dentro de SAO y por lo que se veía, ahora mismo era de noche siendo esta una noche tranquila y sin problemas. Y al parecer Kirito al ver que sus compañeros estaban descansando luego de recoger algunas cuantas provisiones para seguir adelante, él había ido al bosque cercano a donde estaban actualmente y posteriormente llegar a lo que sería un pequeño rio para así contemplar la vista de la luna que había actualmente siendo una vista esplendida haciendo que Kirito se sintiera relajado

— " **De verdad… es una hermosa noche"**

Y mientras Kirito veía la luna sintiendo una peculiar calma en el ambiente, en parte se sentía algo orgulloso de que parte del nombre de su gremio fuese luna llena dado que el ver la luna hacia que algunas cuantas personas como Kirito se sintieran relajados

Por lo que tras mirar lo suficiente la luna, Kirito se levantó de donde estaba sentado **—** **"Bien, será mejor que regrese con los demás"** **—** Aunque antes de que él se fuera de aquel sitio para así reunirse con su equipo antes de que ellos despertaran, Kirito escucho una voz familiar cerca de él

— Ah Kirito… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos

Ante eso Kirito miro de reojo a sus espaldas solo para ver como curiosamente su viejo amigo Klein había llegado de pura casualidad. Y el pelirrojo al ver a su viejo amigo claramente no desaprovecho la oportunidad para ir a saludarlo dado que hacía algo de tiempo que no lo veía

Por lo que mientras ambos jugadores caminaban con algo de calma entre el oscuro y algo silencioso bosque sintiéndose relajados al convivir con alguien conocido que sea de confianza, ya que sinceramente, a estas alturas había algunos cuantos jugadores que sin duda alguna no son para nada confiables por X razón. Pero claramente este no era el caso ahora

Y mientras ambos caminaban con calma sin tener tanta prisa de momento, ambos supieron cómo le había ido al otro en lo que no se vieron tales como:

 **1.- Que al igual que Kirito, Klein al parecer, hace poco pareció haberse unido a un pequeño grupo/gremio de jugadores llamado** **Fuurinkazan** **, el cual parecían ser liderados por Klein dado que él al parecer había fundado dicho gremio para así seguir adelante y en parte poder recibir algo de apoyo de otros jugadores cuando sea necesario**

 **2.- Además de que como era de esperarse, las habilidades de Klein a la hora de combatir sin duda habían mejorado dado que en parte él siguió algunos cuantos consejos de Kirito, los cuales sin duda fueron bastante útiles en más de un sentido**

Así que tras hablar lo suficiente contándose más o menos lo que les pasó a cada uno durante el tiempo que no se vieron y ver que ya era algo tarde, ambos jugadores se miraron frente a frente para luego hablar

— **Bueno Kirito, creo que es hora de irme ya que seguramente mi equipo debe estar esperándome**

— Sé de lo que hablas Klein. Sin duda fue bueno ver nuevamente a un buen amigo como tu

Y con esto ambos tras asentir a lo dicho y de chocar los puños en señal de amistad, cada uno tomo su respectivo camino sabiendo que volverán a verse en algún punto futuro

Por lo que tras pasar algo de tiempo donde Kirito poco a poco iba ganándose nuevamente (Aún si era realmente difícil) la confianza de su equipo, las cosas estaban tomando un buen rumbo para Kirito dado que al menos sus esfuerzos de ganar nuevamente la confianza de los demás sin duda estaban riendo frutos

Pero por desgracia para él y los demás del gremio de los gatos de la luna llena, pese a la felicidad y tranquilidad que experimentaban tanto como gremio como buenos amigos, sin duda alguna aquel fatídico día había llegado…

 **[** **—** **Julio/12/2023** **—** **]**

… Aquel día que sin duda marcara a Kirito en más de un sentido por lo que pasara con su respectivo equipo

Lo siguiente que se supo fue que ese mismo día [el 12 de Julio] luego de que el líder del grupo [Keita] decidiera buscar con calma lo que vendría siendo una nueva sede para el gremio para así poder reunirse sin problemas, al parecer tanto Kirito como el resto del gremio decidieron hacer una especie de incursión en la mazmorra del piso 27, para así explorar dicho lugar y ver si podían encontrar algo que les fuese de utilidad

Después de todo, aparentemente hacía poco Tetsuo, en algún punto [posiblemente cuando se separó momentáneamente del grupo para hacer sus necesidades o algo parecido] había recibido por parte de un jugador misterioso lo que aparentaba ser el mapa de un tesoro que convenientemente parecía encontrarse en la mazmorra de dicho piso. Y según lo entendido, Tetsuo supo por parte de aquel jugador que si iban a cierta parte de la mazmorra que se ubica en el piso 27, él [Tetsuo] y el resto de su respectivo gremio serían capaces de encontrar en dicho lugar objetos realmente raros… tanto únicos como de gran valor

Pero por desgracia esa fue una terrible y trágica idea dado que en cuanto estaban en dicho lugar, uno de los integrantes al cabo de unos minutos de estar buscando, había notado el lugar que estaba anotado en dicho mapa por lo que sin hacerse esperar decidió avisarles a los demás para entrar

Y como era de esperarse, ciertamente no se necesita ser genio para saber qué fue lo que paso exactamente una vez que habían entrado a dicho lugar

* * *

— **Flash back END** **—**

* * *

Una vez recordado todo eso se ve que mientras Kirito protegía a Sashi y atacaba con todo su poder a aquellos centinelas virtuales que no parecían tener fin, él solo frunció el ceño dado que el solo pensar que no pudo evitar la muerte de sus compañeros era algo que lo irritaba bastante. Sobre todo porque él al haber jugado previamente la versión de prueba beta, no recordaba para nada que hubiese un tesoro en este sitio por lo que claramente debió de saber que algo andaba realmente mal aquí

Pero tras dejar de lado todo esto, Kirito al ver que su barra de salud y la de Sashi parecía estar ya en la zona roja debido a los intensos ataques enemigos fue que decidió actuar

— " **Espero que esto funcione"**

Acto seguido se ve que Kirito decidió arriesgándose dado que en cuanto estuvo cerca de algunos cuantos centinelas, él rápidamente uso lo que se consideraría como Espiga de Furor. Y si bien esta era una técnica básica con la espada, lo cierto era que con la habilidad de Kirito, esto basto para acabar con algunos cuantos centinelas que al ser derrotados terminaron estallando sin dejar rastro alguno

Aunque por desgracia, Kirito por un instante había bajado la guardia al sentirse relajado siendo claramente un terrible error dado que fue cuestión de tiempo para que alrededor de uno centinelas lo habían rodeado a modo de circulo dejando al peli-negro en un problema dado que pese a su excelente habilidad como jugador, era claro que a estas alturas él apenas si era capaz de mantenerse de pie

Pero lo cierto era que en cuanto Kirito parecía estar por recibir un tajo por parte de tres centinelas que iban a atacarlo a la vez, al parecer un peculiar destello se hizo presente para posteriormente verse como Sashi de algún modo había aparecido frente a él y previamente ella usando lo que parecía ser un escudo de hierro bastante resistente **[Aparentemente obtenido previamente al derrotar con ayuda de Kirito a una criatura que parecía estar hecha de hierro]** se las había arreglado para bloquear los tres tajos haciéndola retroceder levemente debido a la fuerza del golpe

Y al hacerlo, Kirito vio cómo pese a haber bloqueado el ataque, Sashi parecía haber recibido daños menores siendo algo terrible dado que además de que su escudo pareció recibir una leve fisura por el triple golpe, él podía notar que ella parecía estar alcanzando su respectivo límite. Pero pesé a este asunto era claro que ella parecía seguir adelante dado que ella se las arreglaba para poder resistir y posteriormente contraatacar lo mejor que ella pudiera

Por lo que viendo esto, él preocupado decidió hablar al respecto…

— **Sachi… ¿Qué haces?; debes alejarte de aquí lo más rápido posible** **—** Con ese tono de voz era claro que Kirito estaba preocupado por Sashi dado que con todo lo que estaba pasando a estas alturas, él no quería que ella muriese; no después de que él prometiera que la protegería pasara lo que pasara y no la dejaría morir

Pero pese a las advertencias de Kirito sobre que debía de escapar se ve que Sashi tras colocarse a su lado, ella tiernamente sonrió para posteriormente hablar con determinación

— _**Kirito-kun… si bien comprendo cómo te sientes con respecto a querer protegerme, ya te lo dije anteriormente…**_ [Ante eso ella lo miro de reojo] _ **… pase lo que pase yo estaré a tu lado. Aun si eso significa arriesgar mi vida**_ [Ante eso Kirito iba a refutar pero Sashi pese a lo que ocurría y considerando su forma tímida de ser, al parecer ella parecía estar demostrando una gran determinación]… _ **Y si bien sé que no hay garantía de ganar, créeme que no dejare que tus esfuerzos por salvarme sean en vano**_

Ante esas palabras Kirito pudo ver desde su posición, como Sashi en estos momentos ciertamente ya no parecía la misma chica tímida que conoció hace tiempo cuando se unió al gremio de ella y los demás. Y si bien ella en esencia seguía siendo la misma chica tierna y hasta cierto punto ser una chica realmente tímida, era claro que durante este tiempo la influencia y la determinación de Kirito pareció afectarle de manera positiva

— Tienes razón Sashi… Yo prometí que pasara lo que pasara te protegería y eso es algo que pienso cumplir

Con esto era claro que la determinación de Kirito parecía haber regresado al máximo dado que en cuanto unos cuantos centinelas quisieron acabar con la vida de Sashi, él rápidamente usando una de sus habilidades con una espada [Siendo en este caso Sesgo], él logro moverse a gran velocidad y posteriormente acertar lo que vendría siendo un único corte en diagonal que hacia arriba que con el respaldo de Sashi, dicho ataque en combo logro causar un daño considerable a los centinelas virtuales por lo que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para ver qué sucederá con Sashi y Kirito una vez que todo esto acabe

 **Mientras tanto…**

Justo ahora se podía ver como lejos de todo este caos, al parecer se podía apreciar como lo que parecían ser algunos jugadores parecían ver como el que vendría siendo su líder, recientemente parecía haber asesinado a un jugador, al cual tomaron desprevenido haciendo que dicho jugador no pudiese reaccionar a tiempo

Lo siguiente que se vio fue que antes de aquel jugador muriera por completo, aquel sujeto [el asesino] de algún modo le arrebato todo lo que su víctima tenía en términos de ítems y todas esas cosas. Y al hacerlo, se ve que el líder del grupo pareció bufar algo molesto

— Joder… este torpe no nos dio ni para el arranque. Y eso que le di com segundos para que reaccionara **—** **Ante lo dicho por ese sujeto los demás asintieron para posteriormente se viera que el líder pareció mirarlos, no sin antes ver su botín en el inventario teniendo una leve sonrisa** **—** Bien, ahora que tenemos todo lo que queríamos es hora de irnos

Ante esa orden los demás jugadores asintieron para posteriormente seguir a su líder entre el oscuro bosque que había cerca de ellos ya que como es su estilo, siempre que matan a un jugador, siempre tratan de ocultar lo mejor posible sus huellas para que nadie intente detenerlos o algo por el estilo

Y mientras ellos poco a poco se iban perdiendo entre las sombras para no ser vistos, se ve que uno de los sujetos que parecía ser una especie de gordinflón y extremadamente feo en más de un sentido decidió hablar

— Oiga jefe, ¿Usted cree que esos idiotas hayan caído en la trampa?

Ante esa pregunta se ve que el líder se detuvo por unos momentos estando pensativo para posteriormente hablar al respecto

— **La verdad no me importa si esos idiotas viven o no. Pero dado que no me gusta dejar cabos sueltos ya que no soy de los que dejan las cosas a medias, será mejor que vayan a ver que fue de esos idiotas. Y si ven que de casualidad siguen vivos, ya saben que hacerles**

Así fue que sin perder tiempo y de haberse perdido entre las sombras del lugar sin dejar el menor rastro de ellos, aquellos jugadores se dividieron en dos equipos tiendo en claro que es lo que harán a partir de este punto

* * *

Bien… aquí está el fina de otro cap de mi FF por lo que espero que les guste ya que sin duda las cosas se están poniendo interesantes en más de un sentido

Y más al ver como terminaran las cosas una vez que el asunto de esa trampa en la que Kirito y Sashi siguen atrapados. Sin contar claramente si esos asesinos están o no relacionados con todo lo que está ocurriendo justo ahora

 **Con respecto a la forma de ser de Sashi:** Por si se lo preguntan… digamos que si bien Sashi pareció cambiar en su forma de ser… Lo cierto es que pese a esto seguirá siendo la misma chica tierna y tímida de siempre ya tengo planeado explicar más adelante ese asunto dado que en esencia me basare en cierto personaje femenino de otro anime [No diré en quien me base] para ver si son capaces más o menos de darse cuenta con las pistas que daré… XD

Y si alguien desea hacer una sugerencia ya sea para dar una idea para la trama o dar sugerencia sobre agregar una habilidad… soy todo oídos

Así que sin más que decir… me despido hasta la próxima vez


	5. — Sobreviviendo a lo peor —

Bien… aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de mi FF por lo que espero que les guste dado que me esforcé al hacerlo

* * *

 **—** **Review —**

* * *

 **Zadrik**

Me alegra que consideres interesante mi historia por la forma en la que se van desarrollando las cosas en el transcurso de la historia. Y me agrada que te guste la forma en la que hago las cosas aquí con eso de saber cada cuando usar Flash back para saber cómo explicar alguna que otra cosa en el FF en caso de ser necesario

Y si… también me agrada haber iniciado desde esa parte del anime [la época en la que Kirito estaba con Sashi cuando todo el caos de SAO dio inicio]. Además de que ya verás que será de la tierna e inocente de Sashi al lado de Kirito en lo que la historia siga su respectivo curso

Sin más que decir… les dejo seguir esta historia… XD

* * *

 **—** **Capítulo 5 —**

 **Sobreviviendo a lo peor**

 **La pesadilla de la mazmorra al fin termino**

Por lo que se veía actualmente en aquella mazmorra donde el gremio de los gatos de la luna llena que casi perecieron por completo debido a la trampa en la que cayeron quedando únicamente Sashi y Kirito, era claro que las cosas no pintaban bien para el dueto de jugadores dado que pese a su excelente trabajo de equipo que les permitía sobrevivir lo mejor posible pese a estar casi al límite, no podían negar que lo que quedaba de sus respectivas barras de HP empezaban a caer poco a poco al grado al menos quedarles un aproximado del 30 o 22% de su respectiva salud

Y si bien lo cierto era de que pese a evadir lo mejor posible los ataques recibidos y hacer lo posible por contraatacar, era claro que con el tiempo los daños empezaron a afectarles cómo se mencionó anteriormente, de algo se podía estar seguro y eso era que, durante todo este tiempo de estarse esforzando lo mejor posible, la inocente y tierna de Sashi pese a su clásica timidez se ha fortalecido como jugadora en SAO para al menos enfrentar alguno que otro reto difícil gracias a que en parte al ver la determinación de Kirito para sobrevivir sin duda ha influenciado en ella. Por lo que, pese a que esta es una situación completamente loca, podría decirse que esto pondrá a prueba las habilidades de ambos jugadores a la hora de sobrevivir a eventos inesperados como este

Por otro lado…

Justo en lo que sería considerado como la cede del gremio más poderoso [ **Los** **Caballeros de la Hermandad de la Sangre** ], el que vendría siendo su líder [ **Heathcliff** o mejor conocido por otros como Kayaba Akihiko, el creador de SAO], parecía ocupado revisando lo que parecía ser los avances de cada piso en SAO, viendo así como los jugadores que componían la **Línea de frente** sin duda estaban haciendo un buen trabajo a la hora de poder liberarse de los BOSS de cada piso

Pero en medio de todo esto, él pudo ver que lo que sería uno de los integrantes [que parecía ser algo así como de los jugadores que se encargar de recolectar información importante] de su gremio había llegado. Y por la expresión de aquel jugador era claro que algo serio estaba pasando, por lo que el líder se limitó a escuchar como ese jugador le informaba que ha habido múltiples reportes y quejas que debían ser revisados, haciendo que su respectivo gremio lo mirara para luego hablar seriamente

 **—** **Bien… dime cuales son esos reportes**

Ante eso el que sería el jugador que entró hace poco a su oficina, saco lo que parecían ser unos documentos y posteriormente le informo que últimamente se han dado reportes de que varios jugadores catalogados como: **Red Player** [Los jugadores que solo se dedican a realizar asesinatos por puro placer], se han dedicado a asesinar sin piedad alguna a múltiples jugadores en todo SAO respaldándose únicamente de que no había forma de que el morir aquí significaba morir en la vida real por lo que sin duda estaba bien matar a quien sea cuando sea

Sin mencionar que también ha habido reportes de que, si bien solo se traten de meros rumores casi sin fundamentos, ciertamente era casi posible que a estás alturas se esté formando o inclusive ya se haya formado un nuevo gremio, especializado para cometer este tipo de actos

Así que tras escuchar eso, **Heathcliff** permaneció en silencio mientras que se levantaba de su lugar para así mirar unos momentos por una de las ventanas que había para posteriormente mirar de reojo a lo que se podía considerar como su subordinado

 **—** Gracias por avisarme. Retírate e informa a los demás que estén pendientes a cualquier cosa que les parezca sospechoso

Sin hacerse esperar, aquel jugador tras hacer una reverencia en señal de respeto hacía su líder dio media vuelta para posteriormente retirarse e informales a los demás integrantes del gremio las ordenes de su líder

Así que tras haber asimilado la situación en la que se encontraba SAO justo ahora, se ve que mientras que **Heathcliff** seguía mirando por la ventana, él se limitó a suspirar pesadamente

 **—** "Cielos… solo espero que esto no se salga de control"

Luego de pensar en eso se apreció que el líder de los caballeros de sangre decidió retomar sus respectivas actividades. Tanto de líder gremial como de jugador dado que no puede quedarse como un flojo sin hacer nada

* * *

 **—** **Regresando a aquella mazmorra de la muerte** **—**

* * *

Definitivamente era claro que la situación, ya sea para bien o para mal, sin duda alguna la situación actual parecía estarse intensificando a más no poder ya que si bien Kirito y Sashi [quienes parecían haber rebasado su límite de resistencia] han logrado deshacerse casi por completo de los centinelas que los han estado jodiendo desde hacía rato, sus respectivos contadores de HP casi estaban al borde de extinguirse

Así que tras verse que ambos se alejaron de los pocos centinelas que aún quedaban estando realmente exhaustos [Kirito y Sashi], se podía notar que el peli-negro estaba algo frustrado. Si bien a Kirito le dolía el pensar que, por esta situación, los amigos de Sashi terminasen muriendo, eso no significaba que se quedaría en la depresión ya que, tras verlos morir 1x1, él en medio de todo este desorden se prometió que sus vidas no serán en vano dado que, si logra salvar, aunque fuese únicamente Sashi al menos podrá salvar lo que queda del gremio. Por él y por los amigos fallecidos de Sashi

Por lo que, arriesgándose, él tras mirar de reojo a Sashi, quien pareció comprender lo que Kirito estaba por hacer decidió respaldarlo hasta el final. Especialmente cuando él tras reincorporase empezó a correr hacia los últimos cinco centinelas **—** **Definitivamente, no perderé… PASE LO QUE PASE NO MORIRE AQUÍ** **—** Con esto ambos jugadores tras lograr coordinarse para atacar y protegerse mutuamente lograron ingeniárselas para acabar con cuatro centinelas dejando como único centinela al que sería el líder, quién claramente no se quedó sin hacer nada dado que en cuanto quedo únicamente él, empezó a atacar con bastante fuerza dificultando las cosas para ambos

Especialmente porque en cuanto ambos se separaron debido a que debieron de evadir un potente tajo de aquella cosa, Kirito pudo ver que el ataque no termino ahí dado que en cuanto el centinela tenía su espada en el suelo, se pudo ver que dicha cosa de algún modo pudo levantar su espada y paso mandar algunos cuantos escombros de roca hacía el enemigo más cercano siendo Kirito en este caso. Los cuales tomaron desprevenido al jugador peli-negro que debido a la cercanía no pudo hacer nada

 **—** **"** **Mierda"** **—** Sin poder evadirlo, Kirito tras recibir ese impacto que, si bien no causaría mucho daño, eso no evito que él terminara chocando contra una de las paredes del lugar sintiéndose entumecido por el dolor. Sin mencionar que debido al golpe su barra de vida descendió hasta llegar a poco menos del 9% de vida

Con esto Kirito tras ponerse de pie sintiendo aún los efectos de aquel impacto, parecía tener la vista algo nublada dado que, al estar cerca de la muerte su vista parecía empezar a fallarle

Pero pese a tener algunos cuantos problemas con la vista, eso no evito que Kirito además de mirar a Sashi [quien ahora ella luchaba lo mejor posible contra aquella cosa], evitara recordar aquella promesa que le hizo de protegerla a toda costa. Cosa que sin duda estaba motivando a Kirito a seguir adelante ya que justo ahora, él estaba sosteniendo como podía su espada

 **—** "Maldición… solo un poco más… un poco más y ambos podremos salir vivos"

Si bien Kirito seguía firme con su determinación al no morir siendo esto algo admirable, era claro que se requeriría de un milagro para así poder salir vivos de este cuarto de pesadillas

Pero al ver como Sashi [Quién al parecer además de caer de trasero, termino perdiendo su escudo debido a que este se rompió en múltiples pedazos virtuales sin dejar rastro alguno debido la fuerza del golpe que recibió de lo que sería el último centinela en pie] parecía estar por ser atravesada justo en el torso acabando así con lo que sería sus últimas reservas de vida, algo en el interior de Kirito pareció haberse estremecido dado que la sola idea de que Sashi muriese frente a él pareció nublarle casi por completo el juicio

Y si bien muchos considerarían lo siguiente como un posible suicidio, se pudo apreciar que Kirito sin importarle nada más empezó a correr a gran velocidad haciendo uso de todo lo que le quedaban de fuerza al tiempo que él empezaba a desenvainar su espada

 **—** "Definitivamente cumpliré mi promesa" **… [Ante eso Kirito logra a duras penas derribar a al menos dos centinelas para luego posicionarse al lado de Sashi]…** "Pase lo que pase yo la protegeré"

Con este tipo de pensamientos Kirito tras moverse a gran velocidad logrando así acercarse a aquel centinela y posteriormente haber podido bloquear el ataque con lanza de aquella cosa usando su espada, Kirito aparentemente dejándose llevar por una especie de instinto de guerrero por decirlo de algún modo, empezó a arremeter con fuerza lo más rápido posible logrando causar un daño considerable a aquel centinela debido a las cortadas que empezaban a aparecer en el cuerpo de aquella cosa virtual

 **—** **Solo un poco más** **—** Y fue así que Kirito por puro instinto pareció usar la habilidad que se consideraría como: **Golpe Vorpal**

La cual además de ser considerada como una de las habilidades que hay al usar el estilo de una sola espada de mano, Kirito pudo activarla flexionando un poco el cuerpo hacia adelante con la espada levantada a un costado, justo a la altura del hombro y apuntando hacia el centinela y posteriormente verse como de un momento a otro, la hoja de la espada se ve envuelta en una luz amarilla

Lo siguiente en verse fue que, tras dar un potente tajo con su espada, aquel centinela además de ser partido en dos y posteriormente estallase en miles de pedazos virtuales dando fin a todo este caos, Kirito había caído de rodillas completamente agitado demostrando que pese a ser una dimensión virtual, Kirito ya había alcanzado su límite de resistencia. Además de que, si uno prestara atención y pudiera ver su marcado de vida, vería que Kirito luego de esta pelea a duras penas había sobrevivido a este enfrentamiento dado que con todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora, su contado de HP había llegado peligrosamente hasta lo que vendría siendo la marca del 1%, estando así literalmente cerca de su muerte

Así que tras verse que todo este lio haya acabado, y de que Sashi ayudara a Kirito a ponerse de pie, ambos jugadores pudieron ver que detrás de ellos pareció abrirse lo que vendría siendo la salida de todo esto haciendo que el dueto sonriera

Por lo que mientras Kirito estando algo débil era ayudado por su compañera gremial o, mejor dicho, ser ayudado por su mejor y querida amiga, él la miro de reojo sonriendo para así sonreír a su manera

 **—** Sashi… vámonos de aquí

 **—** Hai

Fue así que sin perder más tiempo ambos decidieron salir lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar de pesadillas dado que además de que no querían arriesgarse a que aquella salida volviese a cerrarse siendo así su sentencia de muerte en caso de todo esto pudiese volver a repetirse desde cero, claramente querían olvidar todo lo terrible que había ocurrido en aquella habitación

Mientras tanto…

Justo ahora se veía como en lo que sería uno de los cuantos lugares que hay en SAO para aumentar su respectivo NV de EXP, al parecer la amiga de Sashi [quien ahora acaba de subir de NV fortaleciéndose aún más] acababa de recibir una notificación en la que decía que tres de sus compañeros habían muerto en batalla, siendo Sashi y Kirito los únicos que a duras sobrevivieron siendo algo que realmente preocupo a la amiga de Sashi, quien tras poder mandarles un mensaje a ambos para reunirse en un sitio seguro

 **—** "Joder… espero que ellos estén bien"

Una vez que ella ya pareció tener todas sus cosas listas y no tener más inconvenientes, ella de momento decidió dejar de lado el asunto de fortalecerse y así reunirse con los demás

* * *

 **—** **TIME SKIP** **—**

 **{Esa misma tarde}**

* * *

Ya luego de que todas las locuras de este día acabasen por fin, se veía como Kirito y Sashi estaban en lo que sería uno de los pisos que había en SAO, más específico… el lugar donde solían hospedarse con el resto del gremio dado que en parte la amiga de Sashi los había citado para hablar de lo ocurrido en aquella mazmorra

Y si bien todo parecía estar en orden en lo que esperaban a su compañera restante dado que tanto Kirito como Sashi habían recuperado al 100% sus respectivas barras de HP, ciertamente podría apreciarse como Sashi tras haberse recargado en lo que sería la cabecera de la cama **[dado que ella estaba en la habitación que siempre compartía con Kirito cuando se hospedaban con el resto del grupo]** , ella al parecer tenía algunas cuantas lágrimas en su bello rosto al tiempo que ella parecía abrazar sus rodillas sin decir nada mientras sollozaba levemente en silencio demostrando así una gran tristeza y un profundo dolor emocional

Después de todo, todos sus amigos del gremio [Con excepción de Keita… Kirito… y su mejor amiga], los chicos con los que compartió grandes momentos de alegría y a quienes consideraba algo así como su familia, ya sea aquí o en el mundo real debido a sus fuertes vínculos de amistad… ahora estaban muertos y no había forma de regresarlos a la vida

De la misma manera Kirito [quién no dejaba de mirar por la ventana de la habitación] se sentía igual que Sashi, o al menos hasta cierto punto se sentía igual de mal ya que si bien él no conocía del todo a Sashi y a los demás integrantes del gremio: **Gatos Negros Iluminados por la Luna** como para poder considerarlos como hermanos pese al tiempo que ha estado a su lado desde su ingresó a dicho gremio. Él no podía negar que durante todo este tiempo, él pudo formar un fuerte vínculo de amistad con ellos; y si bien dicho vinculo se vio afectado por ocultarles lo de su respectivo NV sin decir nada durante mucho tiempo hasta que aquella chica encapuchada lo hizo reaccionar finalmente para así hablar sobre dicho tema con los demás del gremio, Kirito podía ver que con el tiempo las cosas iban cambiando para bien. Pero ahora que ocurrió todo esto, pues claramente su forma de ver las cosas dentro de SAO parecía haber ido cambiando en un sentido que muchos considerarían como… madurez

Así que tras levantarse y de tener una expresión que demostraba determinación se acercó a Sashi, quien al verlo solo pudo desviar la mirada dado que ella no quería que él la viera llorar, solo para sentir como Kirito de manera cálida y protectora la abrazo haciéndola sonrojar un poco por este tacto ya que sin duda podía sentirse protegida

Luego de que pasaran los minutos en los que Kirito logro calmar a Sashi para que al menos ella dejase de sentirse tan triste, él la miro para posteriormente decirle que luego de esta experiencia era claro que debían de fortalecerse

Y si bien era cierto que Sashi luego de lo vivido anteriormente en aquella mazmorra donde se llevó el genocidio de casi todo su gremio tuviera dudas sobre si ella sería capaz de seguir adelante, pudo ver que Kirito coloco su mano en el hombro de ella para luego dedicarle una mirada que transmitía tanta seriedad, pero a la vez una gran confianza

 **—** **Sashi, sé que estas dolida por todo esto dado que yo me siento igual al perder a nuestros amigos, pero créeme cuando digo que seguramente** **Sasamaru** **y los demás** **desean que sobrevivamos y acabemos de una buena vez con este juego infernal. ¿Así que qué dices?; ¿estás lista para seguir adelante?**

Ante aquellas palabras de Kirito que sin duda le inculcaron bastante valor hicieron que la mencionada quien tras asentir dijo que por nada en el mundo defraudara a sus amigos dado que ella al igual que Kirito vivirán por ellos y terminaran con todo esto de una buena vez. Así que tras limpiarse lo que vendría siendo una lagrima traicionera, se ve que ambos decidieron que después de hablar con su amiga, sin duda alguna irán con **Keita** dado que desde lo ocurrido en aquella mazmorra hace un par de horas, no lo han visto durante todo el día y la verdad no querían preocuparlo más de la cuenta

Por lo que luego de que se pudieran reencontrar con su amiga, y esta a su vez escuchase el triste desenlace de lo ocurrido con el resto del gremio sintiéndose realmente mal por no haberlos podido ayudar cuando más requerían de ayuda, tanto Sashi como Kirito dijeron que si bien aún se sentían dolidos por dentro al ver a sus amigos morir frente a ellos, realmente no podían quedarse tristes por siempre. No cuando sabían que sus amigos no les gustaría verlos así de tristes todo el tiempo dado que seguramente ellos desearían que se mantuvieran firmes lo mejor posible y pudiesen acabar con todos los niveles para poder salir de una buena vez de SAO

Y el escuchar esas palabras por parte de sus amigos hizo que su amiga… **[quien se quitó parcialmente la capucha dado que se sentía algo acalorada y quería recibir un poco más de aire fresco]…** se sintiera orgullosa al ver el tipo de madurez que sus amigos han ido desarrollando con el paso del tiempo

 **—** **Bueno chicos, creo que lo mejor será buscar a Keita para ver donde será nuestra sala de reuniones dado que hace rato recibí un mensaje de él diciendo que ya encontró un sitio adecuado para nosotros**

Así que sin perder tiempo decidieron regresar y buscar a Keita en lo que sería la cede de su nuevo gremio que según sabían, Keita había comprado con lo que han logrado juntar de dinero

Aunque claro… una vez que logren dar con lo que sería el paradero de Keita, podría decirse que ambos al lado de su amiga se llevaran una sorpresa cuando sepan que ocurrió en realidad con él

* * *

Bien, espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado dado que tras hacer como dos o tres reediciones del capítulo para que quedase lo mejor posible por decirlo ya que con lo que tenía planeado originalmente para esto, decidí cambiar lo que puse para luego usar esa idea más adelante, finalmente lo acabe por lo que espero que les haya gustado

Además de que más adelante cuando la historia siga su respectivo curso sabrán quien es en realidad aquella chica que al parecer es una buena amiga de Sashi ya que cuando se revele finalmente quien es ella en realidad, creo que sin duda alguna se llevaran una gran sorpresa… XD

Así que sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima vez


	6. Una inocente y tierna domadora

Bien… aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de mi FF de SAO por lo que espero que les guste dado que ya verán que sucederá en este capítulo

* * *

 **—** **REVIEWS** **—**

* * *

 **kuramakiri**

Bien… aquí está el siguiente capítulo de mi FF por lo que espero que lo disfrutes y veas lo que ocurrirá

Además de que también me gustará ver cuando subirás el siguiente capítulo de tu FF para ver qué sucederá. Y de paso me gustaría que hicieras en tu siguiente capítulo una mención sobre este FF

Ahora sin más que decir por el momento… me despido hasta la próxima

* * *

 **—** **Capítulo 6** **—**

 **Topándose con una inocente y tierna domadora**

Justo ahora se veía como el tiempo rápidamente se había ido volando en el mundo virtual de SAO… especialmente para cierto trio de jugadores [Kirito y lo poco que queda de su gremio] dado que desde lo ocurrido en aquella mazmorra siendo una pesadilla en vida, no solo Kirito y Sashi perdieron a sus amigos de gremio en aquella trampa mortal, si que no para colmo ellos [Kirito y Sashi] al lado de su amiga encapuchada tras tratar de reunirse con el líder de su gremio tras lo que había ocurrido con los demás del gremio para ver si este estaba bien, trágicamente recibieron la amarga noticia de que algunos jugadores lo habían asesinado. Claramente no sin antes ser previamente robado perdiendo así todo lo que él y su gremio con tanto merito habían reunido [ítems raros… dinero… etc.] como era la costumbre en aquellos jugadores que solo matan y roban por puro gusto creyendo que nada podía pasarles

Además de que tiempo después, más precisos durante el evento de navidad que hubo en SAO durante la víspera de nochebuena del 2023, tanto Kirito como Sashi al lado de su amiga intentaron ganar desesperadamente el ítem llamado: **Piedra Divina del Alma Retornante** siendo este un preciado y a la vez raro ítem de resurrección [El cual según los rumores que había, solo se obtenía en dicho evento si se derrotaba al jefe de evento llamado: **Nicolás el Renegado** ] ya que con dicho ítem ellos creían que todo regresaría a la normalidad

Y la verdad era que aún entre los tres teniendo buenas habilidades, no fue para nada fácil de vencer dado que al ser un jefe de evento único… dicho jefe de evento al parecer contaba con cuatro barras de salud además de cargar consigo lo que vendría siendo un hacha de batalla gigante la cual sin duda causaría un daño considerable si llegase a impactar, pero al menos valdría la pena si así podrían solucionar las cosas a la hora de derrotarlo. Pero por desgracia… una vez ganado con dificultad dicho ítem de resurrección, Kirito al lado de sus amigas no solo supieron que dicho ítem no servía para nada en un jugador una vez que pasen los primeros 10 segundos de muerte si no que aún si lo hubieran conseguido a tiempo aquel ítem en el pasado, trágicamente solo podrían revivir a uno de sus amigos por ítem siendo claramente una decisión difícil sobre que amigo salvar y a quienes dejar morir

Por lo que sabiendo esto, Kirito [Quién tras la muerte del anterior líder gremial ( **Keita** ), ahora el espadachín peli-negro parecía ser el actual líder de lo que quedaba del casi extinto gremio Gatos Negros de la Luna Llena] había tomado la opción de dejarle dicho ítem a Klein [con quien se había topado tras terminar la misión especial de navidad] para que él [Klein] lo pueda usar en la próxima persona que vea morir ante sus ojos y así pueda salvarla

Y si eso no era suficiente para el gremio gatuno [XD], ahora que su gremio casi no existía en términos de integrantes por lo ocurrido en aquella trampa, muchos jugadores de SAO tras enterrarse de algún modo de que ocurrió en aquella mazmorra, lo cierto era que pese a lo que decía el dueto femenino del grupo, muchos jugadores creían que Kirito era de algún modo culpable por la muerte de sus amigos dado que él al ser un Beater, ellos decían que Kirito pudo haberlos salvado al alejarlos de esa trampa mortal siendo algo que Kirito además de aborrecer por no poder callarlos, él realmente no podía negar ese asunto de que pudo salvar a su gremio de esa trampa… razón por la cual ahora él estaba más motivado a proteger a lo que queda de su gremio

Aunque sinceramente, a estas alturas del juego, ellos tres se cuestionaban si su gremio podría seguir llamándose gremio dado que al ser solo tres integrantes no sabían con mucha certeza si se puede considerar gremio como tal

Pero pese a todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento sobre pasar alguno que otro momento amargo por aquellos recuerdos, podría decirse que las cosas para Kirito y para ambas chicas podrían tornarse un tanto… curiosas en más de un sentido

* * *

 **—** **FEBRERO/23/2024 —**

 **Piso 35**

 **(** **Bosque Laberinto** **)**

* * *

Justo ahora se podría apreciar como en lo que vendría siendo un sitio un tanto oscuro por ser actualmente de noche, podemos apreciar como este bosque no era para nada normal dado que, aunque no lo pareciera, dicho bosque poseía la peculiar de contar con varias áreas divididas como si se tratase de una especie de tablero de ajedrez, la cuales se enlazan por medio de distorsión espacial. Sin mencionar que cuando se entra en alguna de estas áreas, pasado aproximadamente un minuto en dicha zona, por alguna razón las conexiones cambian aleatoriamente provocando que varios jugadores terminasen perdiéndose tal como era el caso de una joven jugadora que parecía tener una especie de vestimenta de tonalidad rojiza y blanco al tiempo que parecía usar una minifalda negra y medias largas oscuras dándole así un peculiar aire de inocencia

Y la verdad era que la mencionada jugadora que no era otra si no la tierna e inocente de Silica, realmente parecía estar muy asustada, no solo por perderse en este bosque por poseer altos y frondosos árboles en el cual como ya se dijo… Uno puede perderse fácilmente debido a los múltiples cambios aleatorios del terreno, si no por el hecho de que ella desde hace aproximadamente una o dos horas parecía estar siendo perseguida por varias criaturas conocidas en ese sitio como Simios Borrachos

Los cuales al parecer parecían estarla persiguiendo constantemente para así cazarla como dirían muchos ya que por más que Silica tratara de alejarse de dichos simios, estos claramente no desistían en su persecución constante. Y mientras ella tras haber logrado escapar a duras penas de aquellas criaturas se podía notar como ella no solo estaba recargada en el costado de un árbol para así protegerse mientras respiraba agitadamente, si no que ella estando muy asustada, entre sollozos solo podía pensar en algo

 **—** **"** **Cielos… ¿Cómo fue que me metí en este problema?"** **—** Con este pensamiento, Silica solo podía esperar encontrar un modo de salvarse de este embrollo en el que estaba

Y la verdad era que mientras estaba recargada en aquel árbol recuperando fuerzas, ella parecía abrazar sus piernas mientras sollozando termino recordando como hace un par de horas, por su terquedad de demostrarle a su grupo anterior que ella era lo bastante fuerte al grado de que seguramente podía seguir adelante en este bosque sin ningún tipo de objeto o equipamiento, lo que claramente termino por provocar que ella acabase atrapada en todo este embrollo siendo la simple presa de cacería de aquellas criaturas

Por lo que una vez que ella se secó las lágrimas y siendo consolada por su fiel mascota/amiga Pina, Silica [que si bien aún tenía algo de miedo por todo lo que pasaba] se puso de pie y de un momento a otro empezó a inspeccionar todo a su alrededor con sumo cuidado dado que no quería ser nuevamente encontrada por esos simios

 **—** "Bien… creo que ya todo estar en orden"

Fue así que ella tras terminar de mirar de reojo cada uno de los costados del árbol donde estaba escondida y de asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden, ella junto a Pina decidieron salir de este bosque para salir vivas y así ya no sufrir más

Pero por desgracia, la verdad era que no todo salió tan bien como ella creía dado que en cuanto Silica se estaba alejando del bosque, ella se detuvo de golpe estando aterrada dado que a no ser que se estuviera volviendo loca… ella juraría que había escuchado a sus espaldas lo que parecían ser los rugidos de algún tipo de bestia [Más específico… de aquellos simios] solo para posteriormente sentir un buen putazo que la mando a volar contra uno de los árboles que había en la zona causándole un buen daño a su barra de HP

 **—** **Ittai… eso dolió**

Tan pronto ella se pudo recuperar como pudo de aquel golpe causado por lo que parecía ser la misma manada de Simios Borrachos que previamente la estaban persiguiendo, ella tras moverse ágilmente logrando así esquivar alguno que otro golpe de esos simios siendo ella respaldada por Pina en el sentido de que su compañera le puede sanar parcialmente su barra de vida cuando fuese necesario, Silica trato de atacar rápidamente a aquella manada de simios, solo para darse cuenta de que al inspeccionar rápidamente lo que vendría siendo su respectivo equipamiento, por desgracia, ella no solo recordó que por su terquedad previa no solo no poseía algún equipamiento que le fuese útil para pelear contra aquellos simios si no que ella por desgracia no posee objetos de sanación para tratar de currarse provocando así que ella tras ser impactada por algunos cuantos golpes de esas criaturas rápidamente quedase en la zona roja de su contador de vida estando así en el borde de la muerte

Y la verdad fue que de no ser porque Pina desde su posición actuó rápidamente para proteger a su compañera, seguramente Silica hubiera sido asesinada. Pero por desgracia aquel golpe termino aniquilando a Pina que con su último aliento sonrió al ver que salvo a su amiga para así finalmente verse que Pina termino estallando en trozos digitales quedando únicamente una pluma siendo recogida por Silica que al tener dicha pluma se aferró lo mejor posible a su pluma

 **—** "Que alguien… quien sea… auxilio/ **tasukete** "

Con este pensamiento Silica tras caer de rodillas siendo presa del miedo, ella sin poder evitarlo, por inercia termino cerrando fuertemente los ojos esperando que todo esto acabase de una vez

Pero justo cuando todo parecía estar perdido para la joven **domadora de bestias** , ella al ver que nada pasaba le pareció realmente extraño dado que además de no sentir lo que sería el golpe final, ella no escuchar más quejidos o algún tipo de sonido proveniente de aquellos primates

Por lo que, al abrir lentamente los ojos ella pudo ver como alguien estaba frente a ella dándole la espada mientras veía como aquellos simios poco a poco se desintegraban en pedazos virtuales para posteriormente ver como cierto espadachín peli-negro había logrado acabar con estos primates sin el menor problema logrando así salvarla de una inminente muerte

Y si bien ella estaba aún un tanto conmocionada por lo ocurrido previamente, se ve que Kirito tras guardar su espada simplemente sonrió a su manera para luego acercarse a Silica y así acariciarse la cabeza como si fuese una pequeña imouto que necesita cariño… XD

 **—** Veo que estás bien. Menos mal que llegue a tiempo

Fue entonces que Silica tras dejar momentáneamente su miedo pudo sentir como con aquel acto de parte del espadachín peli-negro, ella poco a poco empezaba a relajarse ya que el sentir como Kirito la trataba como si fuese algo así como una imouto ella no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada al ver que ya no corría ninguna clase de peligro en este bosque

Pero en eso Kirito pudo ver como Silica tras separarse levemente de él, ella no pudo evitar mirar lo que quedaba de su fiel amiga [La pluma] recordando cómo fue que Pina a costa de su propia vida la salvo de ser asesinada. Por lo que Silica sintiendo un gran dolor emocional solo podía sollozar a lo bajo mientras Kirito quien seguía a su lado pudo escuchar un murmuro por parte de ella

 **—** **Pina… gomen nasai… si no fuera por mi culpa tu no hubieras tenido que morir**

Con esto Kirito no pudo evitar sentirse mal dado que al ver lo triste que Silica estaba por la muerte de su amiga emplumada, él internamente no pudo evitar recordar como fue que Sashi se sintió tiempo atrás cuando ella perdió a sus amigos en aquella mazmorra siendo un gran dolor emocional para la mencionada, por lo que Kirito que si bien no conocía del todo a los amigos de Sashi, él [tras formar lo mejor que pudo sus respectivos lazos de amistad con los anteriores integrantes de su gremio] podía darse una idea de lo mal que la estaba pasando Silica ahora mismo

Así que tras arrodillarse a la altura de Silica y de colocarle su mano en el hombro de ella a modo de consolación, le dijo que no había problema con este asunto dado que, si ella se lo proponía, fácilmente podía revivir a lo que fue alguna vez su querida amiga ya que por lo que él sabía, justo en el lado sur del **piso 47** existe un sitio llamado la **Colina de los Recuerdos** , y que en dicho lugar florece una flor llamada **Flor Pneuma** , la cual se dice que posee el poder de revivir cualquier tipo de mascota que llegase a perecer en batalla… siempre y cuando el dueño de dicha mascota llegue a dicho lugar antes de que se cumplan los tres días límites o de lo contrario no se lograra revivir a dicha mascota

Por lo que sabiendo eso, Silica termino sintiéndose aliviada de que haya una forma de poder salvar a su amiga pese a los daños ya causados parecía tener una nueva esperanza de reencontrarse con su amiga. Y si bien por un momento tenía sus dudas de si podría llegar a tiempo debido a su nivel actual, lo cierto es que ella al saber que Kirito la ayudara basto para que ahora tuviese una motivación para salvar a Pina

Aunque viendo que Kirito era así de amable con ella pese a que apenas se habían conocido hace solo unos instantes, ciertamente a Silica le dio curiosidad por saber cuál era el motivo de Kirito de ayudarla así de la nada

Así como así dado que no del todo común este tipo de acciones, ella tras preguntar inocentemente y de prometer que no se reiría de la respuesta de Kirito, él simplemente respondió

 **—** **Pues la verdad es que… en cierta manera tú me recuerdas tanto a mi imouto [Sugu] como a una buena amiga [Sashi]**

Ante esa respuesta por parte de Kirito, Silica si bien prometió no reírse, no pudo evitar dejar escapar una leve risa dado que le daba ligeramente algo de risa que, por su inocente forma de ser, Kirito (Aún si es de manera inconsciente) viera reflejada en ella a su imouto [Sugu] y a su amiga [Sashi]

De igual modo se veía como Sashi desde el lugar donde se hospedaba con su amiga encapuchada para así pasar la noche en lo que Kirito tardaba en regresar, termino estornudando levemente. Y si bien su amiga le pregunto que, si se encontraba bien, Sashi asintió dado que solo fue un simple estornudo mientras que con una sonrisa pensaba

 **—** "Creo que… Kirito-kun está hablando de mi"

Con aquella sonrisa en el rosto de la tierna Sashi, se ve que su amiga [quien parecía estar tomando algo de té caliente mientras leía un poco para pasar el tiempo] parecía sospechar que Sashi parecía ocultar algo dado que al conocer bien a Sashi desde que estaban en este mundo virtual, aquella chica sabía que cuando ella [Sashi] sonreía así, debía de ser por algo

Por lo que siendo un tanto curiosa en estas cosas era claro que aquella chica ya descubrirá después que es lo que hace sonreír a Sashi de esta manera tan peculiar

* * *

Mientras tanto…

* * *

Ahora mismo se veía como en uno de los tantos bosques que había en SAO, aquel jugador peli-gris parecía estar cazando algún animal de los tantos que había en SAO para así poder tener algo de alimento. Pero para su mala suerte no ha podido conseguir nada dado que a lo mucho solo ha podido recolectar algo de fruta y de paso un pequeño pescado

Aunque justo cuando él estaba por irse a otro sitio y así poder pasar la noche con calma, él al parecer pudo sentir la presencia de alguien ya que además de tener un 6° sentido para estas cosas, él pudo ver como unos cuantos arbustos cerca de él se movían de manera algo sospechosa. Por lo que tomando el mango de su espada [la cual estaba a su costado] se mantuvo alerta, solo para ver que de entre los arbustos salió aquel pelirrojo con el que se había topado antes en Taft haciéndolo suspirar

 **—** **Ah… solo eres tu** **—** Con esto el peli-gris guardo su espada para posteriormente sentarse en una de las rocas que había en el sitio

Y mientras ambos permanecían en dicho lugar sin decir nada generando un profundo silencio, aquel peli-gris pudo ver como al costado del pelirrojo estaba lo que sería su respectiva espada. Y el verla se ve que el peli-gris pareció sonreír por debajo sin ser notado

 **—** Por lo que veo, aquella herrera hizo termino re-forjando y mejorando tu vieja y a la vez nueva espada

Acto seguido se ve que el pelirrojo tras desenvainar su espada y verla con el reflejo de la luna sonrió, y mientras la veía con cuidado los detalles que poseía su nueva espada, él no podía evitar sentirse algo orgulloso

 **—** He de decir… que esa chica de cabellos rosados en serio hizo un buen trabajo dado que además de que mi espada fue restaurara en más de un sentido, sin duda alguna ahora posee cualidades realmente únicas

Y la verdad no bromeaba con eso de que su espada estando reforzada con aquel material especial que consiguió en aquella montaña sin duda alguna ahora su espada era una espada realmente única en su tipo dado que tras ser forjada y fortalecida con aquel material… esta espada poseía las siguientes características:

* * *

 **1.** **En comparación de cómo estaba anteriormente [Desgastada casi al punto de partirse en cualquier momento], esta espada además de recuperar tanto su firmeza como dureza, era aún más resistente y gruesa que su versión anterior**

 **2.** **Dado que el material con el que fue forjado era de tonalidad y textura entre rocosa y liza debido a que se sentía como acero forjado [producto de aquel material encontrado], aquella espada casi parecía haber sido forjada directamente de un meteorito o de algún material parecido**

 **3.** **Y por más loco y desquiciado que sonara, a diferencia de una espada común, aquella espada tras ser restaura y mejorara, por alguna razón tenía el filo del lado contrario siendo considerada como una espada de filo invertido**

* * *

Si bien muchos jugadores en SAO considerarían eso de que un jugador poseyera una espada invertida además de ser un desperdicio de arma, sería completamente inútil en una pelea, lo cierto era que aquel pelirrojo quería intentar algo nuevo. Y qué mejor que teniendo una espada así de… rara por decirle de algún modo

Así que dejando en claro el tipo de espada que posee aquel pelirrojo, se ve que el peli-gris tras comer lo suficiente del alimento que pudo conseguir, y de haber recolectado al menos un par de Ítems que pudieran serle útil a él y a su gremio [Aún si no consiguió tanto como quiso], se puso en marcha para ir con su equipo, el cual ahora mismo lo estaba esperando. No sin antes dijera sin mirar a su viejo amigo

 **—** Más vale que hagas lo posible y perfecciones tu estilo de pelea con aquella espada invertida ya que a partir de este punto es claro que las cosas no serán para nada fáciles

Luego de aquellas palabras y de que el pelirrojo asintiera ante lo dicho por su amigo de cabellera grisácea, cada quien tomo rumbos separados hacía sus respectivos destinos sin saber claramente que más adelante dicho par vería que sus caminos tomarían unos peculiares rumbos que nadie espera ver

Mientras tanto con cierto dúo de jugadores…

* * *

 **—** **Piso 35** **—**

 **Mishe**

* * *

Por lo que se podía ver, al parecer Kirito al lado de Silica parecían dirigirse a donde estaban las compañeras de Kirito dado que curiosamente ambas chicas estaban en este mismo piso por lo que estando aquí no estaba para nada mal aprovechar la oportunidad para que Silica se sienta un tanto cómoda con algo de compañía femenina

Aunque de igual modo, mientras ambos avanzaban por las calles para así reunirse con el resto del grupo de Kirito, este escuchaba como Silica mencionaba que en cierta manera ella era algo popular entre muchos jugadores [especialmente masculinos] dado que por su adorable y tierno aspecto aspecto, muchos jugadores solo la invitaban a unirse a sus grupos por el simple hecho de nombrarla la mascota oficial de su respectivo grupo; tal y como se demostró como dos chicos la querían invitar a su grupo siendo amablemente rechazados por Silica dado que ella se sentía incomoda con esta clase de actitudes por parte de los demás

De igual modo, eso de la temática de ser mascota hacía que Silica se sintiera mal dado que el solo pensar en su amiga fallecía realmente se sentía mal. Pero en eso Kirito le froto los cabellos de manera fraternal para luego hablar a su manera

 **—** **Descuida Silica-chan… te promete que pase lo que pase llegaremos a tiempo a la** **Colina de los Recuerdos** **,** **así que sigamos adelante, ¿Vale?** **—** Ante ese tacto por parte del espadachín peli-negro hizo que Silica sonriera inocentemente

 **—** Hai…

Ya teniendo eso en claro y de que Silica ya se sintiera mucho mejor, ambos siguieron con calma su respectivo camino donde nada parecía salir mal. O eso creyeron dado que en cuanto dieron vuelta en una esquina para así dirigirse a donde ambas chicas [Sashi y su amiga] esperaban a su compañero peli-negro, Silica pudo escuchar la voz de alguien sumamente familiar; y sinceramente no le agradaba en lo más mínimo

 **—** Oh vaya… pero si no es otra que Silica

Con eso vio como la vieja compañera de Silica [si es que a Rosalia se le puede considerar como tal] al lado de su respectivo gremio Mano de Titán, de pura casualidad habían llegado al mismo sitio donde estaban Kirito y Silica. Y como era de esperarse, Silica no se sentía para nada cómoda con la presencia de la mencionada pelirroja, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Kirito al ver como Silica inconscientemente lo sujeto del costado estando algo tensa

Y justo cuanto la mencionada ex-compañera de Silica llegó a donde ambos estaban, ella a su manera decidió hablar mientras veía de reojo a Silica

 **—** Oh… veo que pudiste sobrevivir pese a lo débil que eres

El solo escuchar esas palabras hacía que además de que Silica se sintiera mal por ser considerada débil, claramente Kirito [aún si este no lo demostraba a simple vista] se molestaba por la forma en la que la pelirroja trataba a Silica

Y por lo que Kirito podía ver, era claro que la mencionada Rosalia no solo era lo que muchos consideran como una chica completamente arrogante sino que además también considerarían que ella es realmente una molestia

Especialmente porque lo siguiente que la pelirroja dijo fue lo que muchos considerarían como la gota que derramo el vaso

 **—** Y dime, ¿Dónde está esa lagartija tuya?; ¿No me digas que murió así sin más? **—** **{Ante eso ella siendo cruel decidió ir más allá dado que hablo de más}** **—** Bueno, la verdad no me sorprende que esto pasara dado que teniendo una compañera tan débil como tú no me extraña que tu mascota haya muerto

Definitivamente esas palabras provocaron no solo que Silica casi sollozara al sentirse realmente mal por la muerte de Pina… si no que ahora si Kirito pese a ser alguien que no se irrita tan fácilmente, esto provoco que él sintiera ganas tanto de recriminar como golpear a esa chica dado que una cosa era joder a Silica por diversión, pero otra cosa era muy diferente a maltratarla así después de todo lo que la pobre vivió en aquel bosque donde por poco muere

Pero justo cuando este iba a decir algo al respecto, aquella pelirroja al mirarlo solo sonrió un tanto arrogante

 **—** Je… por lo visto tienes un nuevo compañero. Aunque no me sorprende que tal vez lo sedujeras para estar contigo… como eres tan débil e inservible

Ante eso Kirito estando ya arto de tantas estupideces por parte de ella, decidió encararla mientras sujetaba la mano de Silica

 **—** **Di lo que quieras, pero la verdad no me importa que digas sobre Silica dado que yo no considero a Silica como alguien débil e inservible** **—** Con esas palabras sin duda hizo que Silica se sintiera alegre al ver como Kirito la estaba defendiendo como si fuese su oni-chan

Por lo que no queriendo ver más a Rosalia por el simple hecho de que no quería verla más, Kirito decidió retirarse del lugar junto a Silica para tener, aunque fuese algo de paz. No sin antes mirar de reojo una última vez a Rosalia y decirle una última cosa a aquella pelirroja

 **—** **Además te puedo asegurar que Silica es mejor compañera que tu**

Después de decir esas palabras ambos se habían retirado a lo que vendría siendo una especie de posada, solo para verse como cierta peli-negra había aparecido

 **—** Kirito-kun, al fin llegaste

Acto seguido se ve que como Sashi [quién al parecer estaba esperando fuera de la posada junto a su amiga/compañera] de un momento a otro había salido de dicho lugar para luego abrazar suavemente a Kirito siendo esta correspondida por él dado que realmente le alegraba ver que Sashi seguía siendo la misma chica tierna de siempre

Al mismo se ve que cierta chica encapuchada [quien hace unos segundos había llegado junto a Sashi] se había recargado en la puerta de la entrada para posteriormente estar un tanto… ¿Celosa?

Así es… si uno pudiese verle la cara [dado que con la capucha que tenía era difícil de ver gran parte de su rostro al grado de que a simple vista solo era visible su boca] sabría que tenía una expresión que demostraba unos ligeros celos

Pero controlando sus ligeros celos, ella tras acercarse al par de jugadores decidió hablar

 **—** ¿Y bien?; ¿Por cuánto tiempo seguirán ustedes abrazados?

Ante esa pregunta por parte de su compañera, se ve como ambos al darse cuenta de que seguían abrazados pese a que ya paso alrededor de al menos unos dos minutos desde que Kirito llegó, sin duda hizo que ambos además de separarse de golpe estuvieran ligeramente rojos por lo ocurrido

Y mientras ellos estando nerviosos por lo ocurrido trataban de justificar que esto no era lo que parecía, aquella encapuchada tras cruzar los brazos y mirar hacia otro lado simplemente dijo…

 **—** **Mmm… como sea** **—** Sin duda alguna dicha chica como se dijo anteriormente, realmente parecía sentirse ligeramente celosa por la forma en la que ambos [Sashi y Kirito] eran cercanos

Ya después de que las cosas se calmaran entre los tres y de que estuvieran a punto de entrar a lo que sería la posada detrás de ellos para así poder pasar la noche, ambas chicas tras notar como Silica se escondió levemente detrás de Kirito dado que se sentía algo nerviosa al ver a ambas compañeras de Kirito [especialmente a la encapuchada], realmente les dio curiosidad a ambas en saber quién era dado que nunca antes la habían visto por lo que no dudaron en preguntar al respecto

 **—** Etto, Kirito-kun… ¿Quién es la chica que está detrás de ti?; ¿Y porque parece ser muy unida?

 **—** **Sashi tiene razón, es realmente raro que esa chica parezca ser cercana a ti dado que nunca antes la habíamos visto**

Con aquella pregunta por parte de Sashi y su amiga más el hecho de que Silica se sintiera tensa por ser objeto de preguntas de ambas chicas hizo suspirar a Kirito para posteriormente hablar

 **—** **Lo mejor será pasar dentro. Ya dentro les explicare que fue lo que paso**

Fue así que después de haber entrado a la posada y de estar en lo que sería la planta baja [donde al parecer era algo así como la zona para almorzar y cosas por el estilo] y de que cada uno tuviese su respectiva bebida siendo en este caso algo de té, Kirito estando al lado de Silica, este les contó a sus compañeras como fue que él se topó anteriormente con Silica en el bosque laberinto ubicado en el piso #35 cuando ella estaba siendo perseguida por varios simios borrachos que estuvieron a punto de matarla siendo rescatada por él antes de que eso llegase a pasar

Pero por desgracia la mascota que Silica nombro como Pina, no había contado la misma suerte que su compañera dado que la mencionada termino muriendo tras proteger lo mejor posible a Silica de aquellos animales salvajes. Razón por la cual Kirito al ver lo que Silica sufría por la pérdida de Pina, él decidió ayudarla para así Silica pudiese llegar a la **Colina de los Recuerdos** y posteriormente revivir a Pina antes de que el tiempo límite de tres días expirase

Luego de esto se ve que ambas chicas tras escuchar atentamente lo sucedido previamente entre Kirito y Silica, ambas parecieron estar un tanto calladas analizando lo que escucharon por parte de Kirito para posteriormente fuese la encapuchada la primera en hablar

 **—** **Bien… Si bien admito que es triste todo lo que paso con todo este asunto. Conociéndote sé de antemano como eres a la hora de ayudar a los demás en este tipo de cosas por lo que supongo que de ser posible creo que puedo ayudarles en este asunto**

 **—** Hai, además de que si yo estuviera en el lugar de Silica-chan, estaría feliz de que alguien como Kirito-kun me ayudase a recuperar a una buena amiga

Ante las palabras por parte de ambas chicas claramente hizo que Silica se sintiera realmente conmovida al grado de casi llorar de alegría dado que al ver como Sashi y a su amiga pese a que no la conocían del todo más allá de lo que Kirito les comentó previamente, Silica realmente estaba agradecida de que ellas desearan ayudarla a revivir a Pina una vez llegando a la **Colina de los Recuerdos** y así recoger dicha flor que le permitiría hacer esto

Y justo cuando todo esto acabo sabiendo que ambas chicas apoyarían en todo lo que pudieran para que Silica pudiese reencontrarse con Pina, se ve que cada uno pareciera dirigirse a su respectiva habitación para así pasar la noche dado que el siguiente día empezarían su viaje a dicha colina, se ve como curiosamente Sashi tras levantarse se acercó calmadamente a Silica para posteriormente acariciarle suavemente la cabeza revolviéndole parcialmente los cabellos y hablar suavemente

 **—** ** _Además… creo que Silica-chan es muy kawai por su inocente aire de imouto_**

Con aquellas palabras por parte de la tierna de Sashi, curiosamente Silica sin poder evitarlo termino sonrojándose levemente mientras que por inercia ella parecía haber terminado abrazando a Sashi con mucho cariño sintiendo un peculiar sentimiento de calidez dentro de ella. Después de todo, si bien Silica está acostumbrada a hasta cierto punto sobre ser llamada y tratada como una chica tierna e inocente y cosas por el estilo por los demás jugadores dentro de SAO desde que todo comenzó, el que Sashi se lo dijera más el hecho de ser abrazada de manera un tanto protectora por la mencionada tal y como era este caso, realmente era completamente diferente a lo usual

Era algo así como si debido a esto, Silica poco a poco empezara a ver a Sashi como su posible y futura one-sama por la forma en la que ambas parecían ser parecidas dado que ambas en términos de personalidad, ellas realmente no eran del todo diferentes dado que ambas tienen un fuerte aire de ternura e inocencia que hace que todos quieran abrazarlas y cuidarlas

* * *

Bien… aquí está el final del capítulo por lo que espero que les haya gustado dado que como pueden ver, las cosas siguen su curso al grado de que ya apareció la tierna de Silica y ya se reunió con Kirito y sus compañeras por lo que ya verán que ocurrida en el siguiente capítulo

Además de que ya más adelante veremos si con el transcurso de las cosas en el FF, la tierna Sashi termina siendo la one-sama de Silica mientras que la mencionada termina siendo su tierna imouto

De igual modo verán que será de aquel pelirrojo con aquella espada tan peculiar en más de un sentido. Además de que con la descripción de la espada veremos si se dan cuenta de que personaje me base en ese aspecto para hacer dicha espada al igual de que será lo que el destino le depara a él y a su compañero de cabellos grisáceos [que ya más adelante verán que es lo que tengo planeado para él]

 **Y con respecto a la energía que en cierto modo alimenta al mundo digital de SAO hasta cierto punto [** **La energía** **Ener-D** **/** _ **Momentum**_ **] como se dijo al principio del FF:** Si bien de momento no se ha hecho mención de dicha energía, la verdad es que más adelante verán como esta energía irá tomando poco a poco más importancia en el FF por lo que solo hay que esperar a ver qué sucederá más adelante

Ahora sin más que decir más… nos vemos hasta la próxima vez


	7. — En búsqueda de la Flor Pneuma —

Bien… aquí está el siguiente capítulo de mi FF por lo que espero que les vaya a gustar

* * *

 **—** **REVIEWS** **—**

* * *

 **JISG 41947**

Gracias por decir todo esto de mi FF por lo que espero que te guste, y no te preocupes con eso de haber tardado en leerlo. Y si… tenemos eso en común sobre que queremos ver cómo serían las cosas con Sashi estando viva a diferencia de lo que se vio en el anime

Y con respecto a tu FF… cuando pueda lo leeré para ver si te puedo dar algún consejo para que puedas seguir

Además de que alegra que te gustase la interacción que Sashi y Kirito tuvieron con Silica por lo que ya más adelante veremos que más sucederá con ellos 3. Además de que sin duda agradezco de que si lo necesito me des algún consejo si llegase a estar estancado con algo

 **BlackAuraWolf**

Lo mismo digo yo… podría decirse que sin duda extrañaba algún review tuyo en mis FF en general. Y con eso de las fallas de ortografía… gracias por decirme eso por lo que a partir de ahora intentare no cometer más faltas de ortografía… especialmente en las partes que parezcan traducidas del traductor

 **AcidESP**

Gracias por el comentario, y supongo que tienes razón de que cuando uso el "[]" puedo exagerar un poco a la hora de explicar cosas por lo que tratare de arreglar ese asunto

Por lo que dejando ese asunto de lado espero que en el transcurso del FF te agrade como se can desarrollando las cosas ya que a lo largo verás que tengo planeado hacer

Sin más que decir… les dejo ya leer

* * *

 **—** **Capítulo 7** **—**

 **En búsqueda de la** _**Flor**_ **Pneuma**

 **2 amigas vuelven a reencontrarse**

 **Febrero/24/2024**

 **Piso 47**

El día de hoy podemos ver como el grupo de Kirito al lado de Silica tras pasar la noche anterior planeando lo que harían estando en dicho piso, finalmente había llegado a dicho piso para buscar aquella flor

De igual manera cabe destacar que estando en dicho sitio, las chicas del grupo al ver dicho lugar estaban realmente maravilladas dado que el piso 47 al ser un sitio con una gran variedad de flores, tanto en especie como en colores hacía que casi se sintieran en un cuento de hadas o algo por el estilo

Y de no ser por Kirito que les dijo que lo mejor era seguir adelante para conseguir la flor, seguramente las chicas se les olvidaría la razón de porque están aquí en primer lugar. Así que dejando de lado la maravillosa vista que tenían, el grupo decidió seguir adelante para así poder buscar aquella flor que podrá devolverle la vida a Pina antes de que el tiempo límite expirara

Pero en cuanto caminaban por dicho sitio, Silica y ambas chicas del grupo de Kirito notaron que dicho lugar parecía haber varios jugadores… más específico, varios chicos y chicas disfrutando del paisaje. Y si bien eso era normal dado la belleza de dicho lugar, la verdad era que con tan solo ver como muchos de los jugadores parecían ser pareja hizo que las chicas se sonrojaran bastante

Especialmente porque Kirito al ser el único chico del grupo, no pudo evitar que Silica se sonrojara al pensar en que tal vez hubiese algo más entre ella y Kirito mientras que Sashi y su amiga terminaran imaginando un poco de más debido al sonrojo de sus mejillas

 **—** "Yo y Kirito-kun… Yo y Kirito-kun…" **—** Con esto Sashi pareció sonrojarse parcialmente al imaginarse siendo algo más que amiga con Kirito

Mientras tanto su amiga…

Si bien la chica encapuchada al parecer era alguien un tanto seria con respecto a este tipo de situaciones, eso no evito que se pudiese verse un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas demostrando claramente que al igual que Sashi, dicha encapuchada termino imaginándose cosas con Kirito

Solo que a diferencia de Sashi, quien por lo general suele ser bastante tierna aún si se trata de imaginas cosas como estás… dicha encapuchada pareció imaginarse de más al grado de pensar escenas un tanto subidas de tono entre ella y Kirito al grado de que lo que parecía ser un leve rastro rojo salía de la nariz de la encapuchada al tiempo que ella casi parecía balbucear un par de cosas

Pero rápidamente la encapuchada fue sacada de sus pensamientos un tanto eróticos cuando Sashi la estaba llamando a modo de moverla suavemente para que reaccionase. Así que una vez que dicha encapuchada pudiese reaccionar a los llamados de su amiga, Sashi le pregunto que si estaba bien dado que ella [la encapuchada] se había quedado como estatua por unos momentos haciendo que esta entre tartamudeos respondiera

 **—** Etto… si… si estoy bien

Luego de que la encapuchada se adelantase para no levantar más sospechas o de parecer rara por su forma de actuar, Silica al lado de Kirito y Sashi siguieron su curso por dicho piso para así poder llegar al sitio donde está dicha flor

Y mientras ellos caminaban tranquilamente por la zona, Kirito no podía olvidar lo que había ocurrido anteriormente cuando él y las chicas parecían estar trazando algún tipo de plan

* * *

 **—** **FLASH BACK** **—**

 **{LA NOCHE PREVIA}**

* * *

Justo ahora podíamos ver como Kirito al lado de sus compañeras de gremio estaban reunidos en la habitación de Silica. Y como ya se mencionó previamente, Kirito al lado de las chicas estaban planeando que hacer una vez que estuviesen en el piso 47

Pero en eso curiosamente se veía que Silica por alguna razón parecía estar un tanto sonrojada sin ser capaza de mirar a Kirito por el simple hecho de que anteriormente cuando Silica estaba por abrir la puerta de su habitación para dejar pasar a Kirito y a ambas chicas, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que ella estaba literalmente en ropa interior. Por lo que sin duda alguna fue una suerte de que ella rápidamente se vistiese antes de que Kirito la viera semi-desnuda siendo algo un tanto vergonzoso para ella

Por desgracia, justo a medio de la explicación de que planes tenían una vez que llegasen al piso 47 para recolectar dicha flor, Kirito pareció detenerse de golpe y de un momento a otro se levantó de donde estaba sentado llamando la atención del trio femenino solo para verlo ir hacia la puerta siendo realmente raro por lo que al preguntarle que qué le pasaba para que actuase así, él seriamente dijo que tuvo la sensación de que tal vez algún jugador con función de espía los había estado espiando desde el otro lado de la puerta

Y como prueba de lo dicho por Kirito, él tras ver en el suelo pudo notar algo pequeño brillar levemente por lo que sin dudarlo recogió dicho objeto. Y tras levantarlo y observarlo con cuidado, él al igual que las chicas pudo notar que dicho objeto era una especie de micrófono diminuto especial, el cual parecía ser utilizado normalmente para este tipo de cosas sobre espionaje

 **—** Joder… lo último que nos faltaba

Tras destruir aquel micrófono a modo de pisotón, se ve que la chica encapuchada miro al resto del grupo para posteriormente decirles que a partir de ahora debían tener cuidado ya que no tenían idea de quien o quienes pudieron haberlos espiado

* * *

 **—** **FLASH BACK** **—**

 **{END}**

* * *

Luego de haber ocurrido aquel suceso Kirito sabía que una vez que llegasen a dicho lugar las cosas podrían complicarse por lo que claramente se mantendrá alerta a cualquier posible amenaza que pudiese ocurrir

Aunque justo cuando caminaron lo suficiente habían llegado a lo que vendría siendo un puente Kirito le había entregado a las chicas lo que vendría siendo un Cristal de tele-transportación

 **—** Bien, a partir de este punto debemos tener listo los cristales para escapar por si algo peligroso ocurre algo malo

Ante eso las chicas del grupo asintieron a lo dicho por Kirito para posteriormente guardar dichos cristales ya que a pesar de que el piso 47 generalmente sea un sitio pacifico, eso no quita el hecho de que en dicho lugar pueda haber alguno que otro peligro oculto. Por lo que dejando sus preocupaciones de lado decidieron seguir su camino dado que tras cruzar dicho puente ya que así estarían cerca de llegar a la Colina del Recuerdo

Aunque fue entonces que, tras cruzar medio puente, todos notaron que de un momento a otro el suelo empezó a temblar levemente para luego verse como lo que vendría siendo una planta carnívora de gran tamaño había aparecido al lado de ellos alertando al grupo

Especialmente porque está planta si bien era una criatura sumamente débil y fácil de extermina, eso no evito que dicha planta tomase por las piernas a Silica y posteriormente la levantara por los aires haciendo que ella se asustara bastante al ver que sería comida de planta

Pero tan pronto Silica en medio de sus intentos por escapar se percató de que estando en esta posición su ropa interior podrían llegar a ser vista desde siento ángulo, fue que su reacción no se hizo esperar

 **—** KYA… ¡NO MIREN! *En eso Silica vio como sus pantys casi eran vistas por los demás* ¡SALVEMEN, PERO IGUALMENTE NO MIREN!

Fue entonces que Silica pese a estar de cabeza y casi olvidando que esta planta era sumamente débil, Silica hacía todo lo posible para que nadie, sobre todo Kirito, le mirasen las pantys con estampado de conejito que ella poseía en estos momentos

 **—** Cielos… que pesadilla

Sin perder más tiempo se ve como la encapuchada fue a ayudar a Silica a salir de este enredoso problema dado que la tierna domadora siendo víctima del pánico no parecía pensar bien las cosas ya que ella fácilmente podía cortar las enredaderas y así acabar con dicha planta

Aunque justo cuando la encapuchada estaba casi por llegar a donde estaba Silica para así cortar a aquella planta y rescatar a su amiga, se vio como de la nada otra planta había aparecido en dicho sitio y al igual que con Silica, la encapuchada sin poder reaccionar fue capturada por las enredaderas de dicha planta

Lástima que a la encapuchada le fue peor que a Silica dado que al momento de ser atrapada, dichas enredaderas además de ponerla de cabeza como Silica, dichas enredaderas terminaron sujetarle una de sus manos provocando que la encapuchada soltase su espada haciendo que estuviera algo indefensa

De igual modo ella de un momento a otro sintió que ambas piernas le eran separadas levemente por aquella cosa haciendo que su falda azul que llevaba en estos momentos, terminara bajando hasta estar a la altura de su cintura producto de la gravedad, y como consecuencia se viera que la encapucha parecía usar bragas blancas con estampado de copos de nieve, las cuales parecían estar levemente ajustadas marcando así su firme trasero dando lo que vendría siendo una gloriosa vista para cualquiera que viese esto

Y para colmo, de un momento a otro la encapuchada que de por si estaba apenada porque sus bragas se notasen a simple vista, pudo sentir como algo se le estaba metiendo en la blusa al grado de estar en la zona del busto ya que curiosamente, una de esas enredaderas parecía empezar a manosearle tanto su busto copa B como su suave trasero casi al grado de arrancarle la ropa interior

Y la verdad era que dicho manoseo al ser tan pervertido al grado de que casi los pechos de la chica… o al menos su sostén blanco parcialmente estuviese a la vista de todos debido a que tanto su blusa como parte de su falda se rasgó hasta cierto punto por culpa de eso haciendo que la chica encapuchada empezase a adquirir un nuevo tono de rojo en su rostro al ver la situación TAN comprometedora en la que estaba

 **—** ¡CONDENADA PLANTA!

Tan pronto la encapuchada reaccionarse debido a esto y de que pudiese sacar una nueva espada, ella empezó a usar todas sus fuerzas y empezara a cortar despiadadamente a aquella planta sin descanso alguno debido a la humillación que le estaba haciendo pasar justo ahora

Y fue que ella tras zafarse de esas enredaderas y que de paso pudiese ayudar a Silica para ser libre del agarre, se ve que la encapuchada notando que sus ropas estaban algo desgarradas, aun estando sonrojada termino mirando asesinamente a Kirito y de manera amenazante le apunto con una espada que parecía ser realmente afilada

 **—** TÚ… NO VISTE NADA… ¿VERDAD?

Al ver como su amiga estaba roja tanto de la pena como de la ira, Kirito sintiendo que su pellejo estaba en peligro al ver como ella seguía apuntándole con la espada, rápidamente negó diciendo que no vio nada indebido haciendo que ella guardase su espada al costado de su cintura para luego asegurarse de que Silica estuviese bien

No sin antes ella poco después de guardar su espada se acerca a Kirito y a modo de susurro le dijera algo sumamente aterrador para cualquier chico

 **—** Más te vale que así haya sido, ya que de lo contrario créeme que no te hubieras salvado de ser castrado por mi

Con aquella información se ve que Kirito trago duro dado que sabía que estando en un mundo virtual, aquella chica si se lo proponía, podría castrarlo una infinidad de veces por el simple hecho de que, si se llegara a dar el caso de que un jugador perdiera alguna extremidad como sería el caso de una mano como ejm, dicha zona perdida volvería a recuperarse en cuestión de segundos

Por lo que, sabiendo esta peculiar información, era bastante claro lo que pasaría si un chico terminase siendo castrado siendo algo realmente perturbador

Ya después de dejar ese asunto de ser castrado infinidad de veces, las cosas habían seguido su curso en donde Kirito y las chicas habían enfrentado a algunos cuantos monstruos insignificantes durante el transcurso de su camino logrando ganar algo de EXP y de paso alguno que otro ítem que dejaban dichos monstruos hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino siendo este una especie de pedestal

Y de dicho pedestal se notaba que dicha flor poco empezaba a florecer haciendo que Silica sonriese por esto al tiempo que Sashi colocaba su mano en el hombro de Silica

 **—** Silica-chan, ya es hora

Ya después de unos momentos podemos ver como Silica tras acercarse a aquel pedestal, tenía entre sus manos aquella preciada flor con la cual finalmente podrá resucitar a Pina

Pero… no todo fue felicidad dado que, tras recoger dicha flor y estar ya listos para irse y proseguir con el asunto de devolverle la vida a Pina, Kirito se puso frente a Silica al tiempo que este desviaba lo que parecía ser una especie de daga

La cual parecía tener como objetivo a Silica con la clara intención de asesinarla haciendo que esta al igual que el dueto femenino se pusieran alerta al ver una posible emboscada

 **—** Quien sea el que esté entre esos árboles, que salga de una buena vez

Fue entonces que todos vieron como entre los árboles apareció alguien realmente desagradable ya que muchos jugadores con solo ver cómo es en realidad aquella persona, sin duda alguna terminarían odiándola dado que dicha persona no era otra si no Rosalia, la ex-compañera de Silica. Quién al ver esto le pregunto a Rosalia del porque ella hizo algo como eso de querer asesinarla, solo para escucharla decir

 **—** ¿Qué acaso no es obvio pequeña estúpida?; vine aquí por esa flor. Y dado que la tienes, que mejor forma de quitártela que asesinándote

Con aquellas palabras claramente Silica parecía realmente asustada al grado de esconderse detrás de Sashi, ya que Silica en serio no esperaba que quien fue su ex-compañera en serio quisiera asesinarla así sin más demostrando como Rosalia podría ser alguien realmente despiadada y cruel con los demás

Al mismo tiempo se ve que tanto Sashi como su amiga al ver como Silica estaba asustada más el hecho de que aquella pelirroja hablaba muy enserio, ellas se pusieron frente a Silica mientras que Kirito dando un paso al frente mientras desenfundaba su espada, seriamente decidió encarar a la pelirroja

 **—** Dime una cosa… el que puso dicho micrófono para espiarnos la noche anterior ¿fue uno de tus compañeros verdad?

Sin más rodeos Rosalia con cierto aire de arrogancia afirmo que él estaba en lo correcto dado uno de sus compañeros, el cual al parecer era un experto en el arte del espionaje dentro de SAO, había colocado dicho micrófono en la habitación donde estaban anteriormente dado que ella sentía que, si vigilaba al grupo de Kirito en todo momento, bien valdría la pena

Y vaya que el hacer esto sin duda alguna valió la pena ya que al saber que Silica iba tras semejante ítem para así poder revivir a su preciada mascota, era claro que dicho objeto era deseado fuertemente por la pelirroja ya que al ser algo como esto no se encuentra todos los días, seguramente ella lo podría vender a un alto precio

Aunque en eso Kirito dijo que, si bien estaba más que harto de la actitud de la pelirroja al ser ella demasiado arrogante y creerse que era superior a los demás, esto era un tanto conveniente para él dado que él la ha estado buscando para así poder arreglar unas cuantas cosas que quedaron pendientes

Después de todo, Kirito al estar buscando provisiones para su equipo, hace poco supo qué hacía aproximadamente hace unos diez días atrás, un pequeño gremio de jugadores llamado las Banderas Plateadas había sido masacrado casi en su totalidad siendo el líder el único que sobrevivió a dicho acontecimiento siendo ligeramente parecido a lo ocurrido con el resto del gremio al que pertenecían Kirito y Sashi antes de la tragedia ocurrida en aquella trampa mortal

Además de que, según palabras de dicho jugador que estaba pidiendo que se hiciera justicia por lo ocurrido en su gremio, era que por lo que alcanzó a saber era que el responsable de esto parecía ser el gremio Mano de Titán, el cual claramente es liderado por Rosalia siendo ella en parte responsable por asesinar a varios jugadores

Pero sabiendo esto, Silica pregunto qué porque Rosalia no tenía una marca anaranjada como todo asesino en SAO, solo para que Rosalia nuevamente aclarara ese punto

 **—** **Es más simple de lo que parece dado que fácilmente envió a mis chicos para hacer el trabajo sucio dado que yo al ser una dama, realmente no me gusta ensuciarme las manos con cosas como estas. Eso sin contar que como bonus personal, al menos así me salvo de ser marcada como una jugadora anaranjada**

Al saber esto era bastante comprensible la razón del porque ella seguía en verde pese a las innumerables muertes que ella ha causado usando a su gremio para hacer lo suyo

Fue entonces que tras dejar de hablar sobre dicho tema y de dejar en claro este asunto, Rosalia pareció sonreír arrogantemente

 **—** Pero ahora que saben esto, no tengo más opción que matarlos aquí y ahora

Tras hacer un chasquido de dedos se ve como varios jugadores de marca anaranjada habían aparecido al lado de Rosalia dando a entender que esos jugadores con pinta de matones eran los esbirros de ella siendo un total de 7 jugadores

Y si bien muchos reconocieron a Kirito como uno de los jugadores que son parte del grupo delantero, a Rosalia no parecía importarle eso en lo más mínimo demostrando claramente ser alguien sumamente arrogante

 **—** Ahora… ¡MATENLOS Y QUITENLES TODO LO QUE POSEEN!

Fue en ese instante que todos los esbirros tras empezar a correr y de rodear a Kirito, ellos parecían estar atacándolo simultáneamente causándole bastantes cortes por todos lados. Aunque Kirito no parecía inmutarse ante dichos ataques siendo algo que irritaba a Rosalia ya que por más que dichos jugadores atacasen a Kirito, este no parecía ni sentir cosquillas

Y si bien Silica quería ayudar a Kirito pese a que ella no tiene el NV suficiente para enfrentarse a tantos enemigos, ella sintió como Sashi suavemente la tomo del hombro para posteriormente Sashi sonriese

 **—** No te preocupes Silica-chan, te aseguro que Kirito-kun estará bien

 **—** Además, te aseguro de que, pese a su aspecto un tanto escuálido, él tiene la fuerza suficiente como para encarar a esos idiotas

Ante las palabras de ambas chicas sobre que Kirito podía encargarse de esto hizo que Silica se sintiera relajada dado que al menos así podía tener esperanzas de que nada malo le pasase al espadachín peli-negro

Y así todo siguió y durante los próximos 3 minutos se podía apreciar cómo los 7 esbirros seguían atacando a Kirito sin tener el menor éxito dado que por más que atacasen, Kirito no parecía sufrir daños

 **—** Joder… ¿Qué acaso este idiota no se muere de una puta vez?

 **—** **_De seguro debe de estar haciendo trampa, no olviden que él es un_** ** _Beater_** ** _; lo más seguro es que por eso él no se muere sin importar cuantas veces lo ataquemos_**

Con aquellas palabras sus compañeros parecían afirmar eso dado que Kirito al ser el único Beater conocido hasta ahora, algunos cuantos jugadores dentro de SAO que solo sacaban conclusiones sin sentido sin preocuparse de analizar la situación antes de hablar, de vez en cuando parecían acusar a Kirito de hacer trampa dentro del juego para así sobrevivir y no morir en dicho infierno virtual

No fue entonces hasta que los 7 esbirros estando realmente agotados por tanto atacar y no hacer nada de daño que supieron la razón del porque Kirito seguía con su barra de HP al 100% pese a los múltiples ataques que recibía

 **—** **La verdad es que no hago trampa ya que sin importa cuánto daño me hagan entre ustedes 7 mi contador HP no disminuirá en lo más mínimo por sus débiles ataques. Especialmente porque mi NV actual es de 78 y mi HP ronda por los 14500; así que sumando eso con mi habilidad de sanación puedo recuperar 600 pts. de vida cada 10 segundos**

Eso sin duda era algo impresiono a todos incluyendo a Silica dado que ahora veía que Kirito era alguien realmente fuerte como para tener esta confianza en sus habilidades ya que sin importar que hagan Rosalia o sus compañeros, era claro que esto podía durar eternamente

Aunque al pensar sobre el NV actual de Kirito, hizo que Silica se preguntara mentalmente que qué tan fuertes eran Sashi y su amiga encapuchada dado que si están al lado de Kirito es obvio que ellas deben estar a un NV bastante algo igual que él

Aunque antes de que Rosalia y sus esbirros hicieran algo al respecto con respecto a asesinar a Kirito y a sus compañeras, se vio como Kirito mostro una especie de cristal de salto, el cual además de ser del líder del gremio que Rosalia había ordenado asesinar, dicho cristal parecía estar programado para enviar a Rosalia y a los demás a la zona prisión dentro de SAO

Por lo que viendo esto más el hecho de que no valía la pena seguir peleando contra alguien del NV de Kirito dado que sería una batalla perdida, se vio como finalmente Rosalia y su gremio de asesinos tras haberse rendido fueron enviados a lo que vendría siendo la prisión dentro de SAO para así pagar sus crímenes

* * *

 **—** **TIME SKIP —**

 **{Esa misma tarde}**

* * *

Luego de que todo el asunto de Rosalia acabase de una buena vez y de que Silica pudiese obtener dicha flor para revivir a su querida mascota/amiga, se vio como Silica tras sacar dicho ítem, el cual posee el alma de Pina decidió usar la flor sobre aquella pluma

 **—** Bien, aquí vamos

Fue entonces que se vio como tras la activación de aquel ítem especial, aquella pluma pareció iluminarse por unos instantes segando momentáneamente a Silica, solo para finalmente verse como Pina finalmente había vuelto a la vida gracias a los poderes de dicha flor

Y la verdad era que el solo ver como su querida amiga alada había vuelto finalmente a sus brazos, Silica con los ojos cristalinos no pudo evitar llorar o en este caso sollozar sutilmente de alegría mientras que con sumo cuidado abrazaba a Pina, la cual al sentir dicho abrazo pareció acurrucarse entre los brazos de su amiga dando así a una conmovedora vista

De igual manera se podía apreciar como al otro lado de la puerta de lo que sería la habitación de Silica en esta posada, tanto Sashi como los demás veían esta escena al tiempo que parecían sonreír

 **—** **Sin duda me alegra que Silica-chan se haya reunido con su querida amiga luego de tantas dificultades**

 **—** Te entiendo Silica, me alegra que con Kirito hayamos podido ayudar a Silica cuando más lo necesito. Aunque… **—** Fue entonces que aquella encapuchada pareció estar un tanto pensativa

Algo que sin duda no pasó desapercibido por ambos de su equipo, que al preguntarle que en qué pensaba, se ve como la mencionada dijo algo un tanto importante

 **—** **Solo me preguntaba que qué va a ser de ella dado que después de haberla ayudado con el asunto de revivir a su mascota, me gustaría saber qué hacer con Silica ya que por lo que pude ver, ella en este tiempo pareció haber desarrollado cierto cariño de imouto hacía ustedes dos**

Al escuchar esa pregunta por parte de su amiga, ni Sashi ni Kirito sabían que decir o hacer precisamente con este tema que en cierta manera parecía ser un tanto delicado dado que lo que decía su compañera era cierto ya que aún si su estancia con Silica fue un tanto breve, ella sin duda parecía haberse encariñado con ambos al grado de que ahora Sashi sería algo así como su one-sama y Kirito vendría siendo su oni-chan

Y el solo imaginarse que Silica se entristecería bastante al solo pensar que su querida one-sama y su preciado oni-chan estaban por alejarse de ella dejándola sola y sin tener ese peculiar cariño fraternal por parte de ambos era algo que ninguno parecía poder soportar ya que para Kirito, el tener a Silica a su lado era casi como si su imouto en la vida real [Suguha] estuviese acompañándolo a su lado mientras que Sashi… bueno, ella siempre quiso tener una tierna e inocente hermanita a la cual cuidar y de paso convivir con tranquilidad, por lo que podía decirse que Silica parecía haberse ganado ese honor

Así que sabiendo esto era claro que ambos debían de decidir qué hacer al respecto siendo sus opciones:

* * *

 **—** **Hacer que Silica al lado de Pina se integre a ellos y así ser la nueva integrante de su gremio para no dejarla sola** **—**

 **—** **O en el peor de los casos, tener que alejarse de Silica para que ella no fuese tan dependiente de ellos por su NV** **—**

* * *

Sin duda alguna esta clase de dudas hacía que el dueto de jugadores se preguntase mentalmente que qué debían hacer ya que dependiendo de que elijan, claramente dicha decisión podría ser difícil de tomar por lo que sinceramente deberán de pensar seriamente sobre qué hacer al respecto con Silica

* * *

Bien… hasta aquí está el capítulo de este día por lo que espero que les haya gustado todo esto ya que finalmente vimos como la tierna e inocente Silica pudo reencontrarse con su querida mascota

De igual modo espero que les haya gustado ese peculiar incidente con respecto a cómo la encapuchada tuvo ese peculiar problema donde fue manoseada de manera pervertida por aquella planta carnívora para luego aquella chica destruyera dicha planta

 **Y con respecto a la decisión que tomarán Kirito y Sashi sobre Silica:** ya más adelante verán que sucederá por lo que si quieren me pueden dar sugerencias de que hacer al respecto

 **Además… antes de que se me olvide:** Con los que quieran saber que será de la bella, pero a la vez algo tsundere de Asuna más adelante en la historia… créanme que ya tengo planeado que hacer con ella, tanto en aparición como en interacción con los demás por lo que tendrán que esperar a ver que tengo planeado

Ahora sin más que decir… me despido


	8. —El misterio de los asesinatos silentes—

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo por lo que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

 **—** **REVIEWS** **—**

* * *

 **Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki**

Me alegra que te guste el capítulo anterior, además de que ya verás cómo serán las cosas con Sashi viva por lo que espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste

 **JISG 41947**

Lo sé… el dejar intrigado con lo que ocurre a veces es bueno para mantener al espectador atento a todo lo que ocurre… XD

Y con el encuentro de ambas mujeres (Sashi y Asuna): pues ya más adelante sabrás que pasara con ese asunto por lo que solo queda esperar más a ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas y ver si se da o no dicho encuentro… XD

Sin más que decir… continuemos

* * *

 **—** **Capítulo 8** **—**

 **El misterio de los asesinatos silentes**

 **—** **Marzo/6/2024** **—**

 **Piso 56** **{** Pani **}**

Hoy nos encontramos en lo que vendría siendo uno de los múltiples sitios de SAO, el cual se caracterizaba por ser una zona cubierta por verdes campos y varias montañas rocosas al igual que un ambiente pacifico… o al menos hasta cierto punto dado que la criatura denominada como: Geocrawler, siendo dicha criatura l cual custodia el paso a la siguiente planta.; se ha sabido que a diferencia de otro jefes dentro de SAO, dicha criatura ronda los campos estando libre por lo que cualquier jugador debe estar atento si no quiere ser asesinado por dicha criatura

Pero ciertamente eso no es lo que importa de momento debido de que ahora mismo podemos ver como en el interior de una de las tantas cuevas del lugar, había varios jugadores, entre los cuales se destacan Kirito y su grupo, parecían estar planeando meticulosamente como deshacerse de dicha criatura por el hecho de que además de ser un jefe de alto poder… aquella criatura ha matado aproximadamente un estimado de al menos 37 jugadores que intentaron frenar dicha amenaza por lo que claramente cualquier movimiento es crucial

Al mismo tiempo, Silica quien al parecer ahora mismo parecía estar detrás de Kirito y de paso estando un poco asustada por eso de que un jefe de piso esté libre de mazmorras, ella por inercia parecía sujetar el costado del abrigo de medianoche de Kirito, solo para sentir como de un momento a otro, Kirito le acarició suavemente la cabeza mientras que con una sonrisa Kirito le hablo

 **—** Descuida Silica-chan, te aseguro que tras tener un plan en concreto podremos vencer a aquella criatura

Con solo escuchar las palabras de quien ella considera como su oni-chan, hizo que Silica por dentro se relajase dado que sabía que con Kirito y las chicas a su lado ella no debía de sentirse aterrada

No después de lo que había ocurrido tras salvar a Pina gracias a aquel ítem especial de resucitación de mascotas

* * *

 **—** **FLASH BACK** **—**

 **{Poco después de que Silica reviviese a Pina}**

* * *

Ya luego de que Silica felizmente tuviese a su fiel amiga nuevamente con él, Silica estaba realmente feliz sin saber que, del otro lado de su habitación, tanto Sashi como Kirito tras escuchar lo dicho por su amiga se debatían de lo que debían de hacer con respecto a la tierna domadora ya que, por un lado, el tenerla con ellos podría ser algo peligroso por el hecho de que ellos al ser parte de la **Línea delantera** al igual que muchos jugadores, eso podría poner en peligro a Silica

No porque la consideran alguien débil e inútil dado que estando a su lado (aún si no ha sido mucho tiempo) Silica sin duda alguna ha progresado poco a poco al grado de que se ha podido fortalecer a su manera para así no quedarse atrás y ser una carga para los demás. No después de que en aquel bosque Pina tuvo que pagar las consecuencias de ella por ser algo descuidada al arriesgarse demasiado

Sino que la razón de preocuparse por ella era por el simple hecho de que los jugadores que están en la línea delantera tienen la obligación de "limpiar" y posteriormente despejar el piso para así pasar al siguiente; razón por la cual los que conforman la línea delantera son apodados como **Clearers** por los demás jugadores

Y si bien a simple vista eso no suena del todo mal por el simple hecho de poder "Limpiar" un piso determinado para posteriormente poder seguir avanzando entre los demás pisos y poder acabar finalmente con todo esto, la verdad era que mientras más se avance entre los 100 pisos que conforman el juego entero, claramente con el paso del tiempo habrán apareciendo criaturas que serán aún más fuertes y peligrosas… Por no decir aún más devastadoras de lo ya visto anteriormente en anteriores pisos

Por lo que cabe la posibilidad de que dichas criaturas teniendo un alto poder destructivo podrían llegar a incluso matar fácilmente a los más experimentados del juego si estos llegasen a descuidarse, aunque fuese por un solo segundo teniendo como consecuencia una trágica muerte

Pero… por otro lado, ninguno de los dos podía negar que, si bien no han convivido lo suficiente con Silica, eso no evito que ambos con el tiempo desarrollasen un fuerte aprecio por ella al grado de considerarla como su tierna e inocente imouto a la que deben proteger a toda costa siendo la razón de que hacía que sus mentes no supieran que hacer

Solo que sus pensamientos sobre el tema pronto fueron interrumpidos por su amiga encapuchada que decidió hablar al respecto

 **—** Como veo que ninguno parece saber qué hacer al respecto, lo mejor será que pasen un par de días con ella — **Con esas palabras por parte de la encapuchada ambos la miraron mientras ella siguió hablando** **—** Si bien no soy precisamente alguien tan sentimental, creo que lo mejor sería que pasen tiempo con ella ya que al menos así creo que son el tiempo serán capaces de decidirse

Con esas palabras por parte de ella, ambos jugadores pensaron por unos instantes sobre tener esa posibilidad a la hora de decidirse. Por lo que no viendo ningún inconveniente aceptaran dado que era lo mejor haciendo que la chica solo suspirase

No sin antes Kirito tras aceptar dicha idea por parte de su amiga, él terminara diciendo algo que apeno bastante a su amiga

 **—** **Además, puede que incluso tú sepas lo que se sienta ser la one-sama de Silica-chan**

Al escuchar eso por parte del espadachín peli-negro, su querida amiga al solo imaginarse actuando así con Silica al grado de incluso cargar a la inocente Silica entre sus brazos para darle protección de one-sama, Silica sonreía mientras que inocentemente le decía one-sama provocando así que la encapuchada se sonrojara bastante al grado de casi gritar Kawai por semejante imagen mental de Silica, solo para luego ella [la encapuchada] terminara por darle un golpe a Kirito justo en el brazo mientras que tartamudeando un poco le dijera que no debía de decir ese tipo de cosas haciendo que sus amigos se rieran levemente ya que por más ruda que sea su amiga, es claro que ella posee su lado amable y cariñoso cuando se lo propone

Así que tras haber transcurrido un par de días después de ese suceso, y de que el trio de jugadores pasaron tiempo con la domadora de dragones haciéndola feliz por pasar tiempo con su oni-chan y one-sama ya que con ellos a su lado no solo se sentía protegida, sino que esto le hacía sentir un peculiar ambiente familiar entre hermanos

Además de que si bien la encapuchada era un tanto seria en su forma de ser en comparación de sus compañeros desde que están atrapados en esta pesadilla virtual, ella aún si no lo admitiese abiertamente por su forma de ser, tras pasar un par de días con la domadora de dragones logrando así conocerla mejor, en el fondo ella creía que Silica era sumamente tierna e inocente en más de un sentido ya que por un momento ella tuvo un leve recuerdo de como un día en el que Sashi y Kirito fueron a comprar unas provisiones en un pueblo cercano de donde estaban, Silica curiosamente se quedó dormida usando las piernas de la encapuchada a modo de almohada para sentirse protegida haciendo que por dentro la encapuchada se sonrojase

Y más por como Silica en ese estado casi parecía ser una tierna neko-girl que simplemente estaba tomando su siesta del día dejando salir alguno que otro ronroneo

 **—** "Cielos… que tierna se ve" **—** Con esto la encapuchada por inercia parecía acariciar suavemente la cabeza de Silica haciendo que la mencionada sonriera entre sueños debido a dicho tacto

Ya finalizado lo que vendría siendo el décimo día después de los sucesos con Pina y aquella flor, ambos jugadores ya tenían una decisión sobre qué hacer con Silica. Por lo que tras llegar a un pequeño pueblo antes de retomar sus respectivas actividades como jugadores, se ve que Silica tras ser llamada por su one-sama, quien le dijo que tenía algo importante que decirle, finalmente había llegado a donde estaba ella y los demás

Por lo que al verlos ahí les pregunto que qué pasaba solo para que Sashi tiernamente la abrazase como lo haría una one-sama tomando a Silica desprevenida por este acto, por lo que mientras correspondía el gesto, ella le pregunto que qué pasaba solo para que Sashi acariciándole la cabeza hablase

 **—** **Silica-chan, he de decir que, en estos días, tanto yo como Kirito-kun te hemos tomado un fuerte cariño al grado de considerarte nuestra imouto** **—** Con esas palabras Silica se sentía feliz al ver que dicho sentimiento era mutuo debido al cariño que ella les tiene a ambos

Solo que antes de decir algo al respecto, Sashi volvió a hablar al tiempo que tras sentarse teniendo a Silica a su lado fue que decidió hablar de una vez

 **—** Por lo que viendo esto y sabiendo el cariño que nos tienes, ¿Qué te parece unirte a nuestro gremio?; si bien no somos muchos creo que sería agradable tenerte con nosotros

Sin hacerse esperar se ve que Silica alegremente abrazo a Sashi respondiendo no solo así su pregunta si no que también lloraba, pero de alegría por esto ya que Silica sabía que ahora podía ser parte del pequeño gremio de su one-sama haciendo que Sashi y Kirito sonriesen ya que con esto ahora todo parecía ir por buen camino con este tema

* * *

 **—** **FLASH BACK END** **—**

* * *

Por lo que dejando de lado los recuerdos de como Silica se unió oficialmente al pequeño gremio de Gatos Negros Iluminados por la Luna estando así cerca de su one-sama y oni-chan, se ve que tras discutir que hacer sobre el asunto del jefe de este piso, cada jugador al lado de su respectivo grupo salió de la cueva para preparase lo mejor posible para cuando llegase el momento de enfrentar al jefe

Del mismo modo se veía que el grupo de Kirito tras decidir donde quedarse esta noche para pensar con cuidado las cosas estaban por irse de no ser porque se escuchó una voz familiar para ellos

 **—** Hey Kirito… "ante eso el mencionado volteo para ver el origen de la voz" cuanto tiempo sin verte

Tras haber identificado dicha voz que los estaba llamando, tanto Kirito como las chicas vieron que la persona que los estaba llamando era en realidad su viejo amigo Egil, el cual hace tiempo que no lo veían por eso de estar en parte completando los pisos y como consecuencia teniendo poco tiempo para relajarse entre amigos de vez en cuando

Por lo que luego de saludarse como es debido, y de poder estar en un sitio un poco más cómodos para así poder hablar mejor, se ve que mientras la encapuchada no parecía ser muy conversadora, él al lado del resto del grupo parecían felices de verse

 **—** Sin duda ha sido bastaste tiempo desde que no nos vemos Egil

 **—** **Ni que lo digas Kirito, lo último que supe de ustedes dos "en eso señalo a Sashi y a Kirito" fue que varios jugadores han murmurado que se han vuelto bastante cercanos**

 **—** Así es Klein-san, tanto Kirito-kun al igual que nuestra amiga nos hemos vuelto realmente cercanos

 **—** Eso se nota ya que por lo que puedo ver, creo que es claro que los tres son tan unidos que incluso parece que decidieron adoptar a una imouto

El solo decir eso hizo que los mencionados se apenaran un poco por lo dicho por su amigo ya que, si bien es cierto que ahora Silica era una imouto para ellos tres, pues no sabían si el termino de haberla adoptado fuese el termino adecuado

Al mismo tiempo Egil tras ver lo unidos que eran Kirito y las chicas fue que decidió hacer una "inocente pregunta" a su amigo peli-negro, solo para ver como reaccionaba

 **—** Oye Kirito, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Ante eso Kirito asintió dado que quería saber que quería preguntar su amigo, sin saber que pronto terminaría por arrepentirse de dejar que su amigo abriese la boca

 **—** Dime Kirito… ¿Ya has pensado con cuál de ellas dos (refiriéndose a Sashi y su amiga) será tu novia?; después de todo, puedo ver que tú y tus amigas son bastante unidos por lo que me atrevo a decir que hay más que amistad entre ustedes tres

Muy bien… eso por más simple que sonase para uno, definitivamente fue el detonante para que Kirito y sus amigas de un momento a otro pasaran de estar normales, a estar súper sonrojados por la pregunta de su amigo que ahora estaba riéndose a lo bajo por la reacción de sus amigos

Y más porque de un momento a otro notaron como Silica usando su inocente mente de imouto, no pudo evitar imaginarse a Kirito siendo pareja ya sea de Sashi o de la chica encapuchada haciendo que Silica se sonrojara levemente por tener esa imagen en mente al tiempo que decía que sería bueno que su oni-chan quedase emparentado con una de las one-samas de ella

Por lo que estando en dicha situación, Kirito estando aún algo sonrojado le pregunto a Egil qué porque preguntaba algo así tan a la ligera sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias de su pregunta tan inesperada, solo para que Egil diera su… humilde opinión

 **—** **Pues en parte te lo pregunto porque últimamente he escuchado que muchos chicos prefieren más a las chicas tímidas e inocentes como Sashi debido a su dulzura/ternura… pero al parecer, otros chicos que buscan un poco más de acción, prefieren más la rudeza de una chica por ser decididas en lo que hacen. Tal y como es el caso de tu amiga que siempre está con su capucha puesta**

Esto sin duda hacía que mientras Kirito y Sashi tras escuchar eso se apenasen al grado de ser incapaz de mirarse de frente, su amiga desde su posición al parecer pensaba seriamente en moler a golpes a Egil por la vergüenza que le hizo pasar

Y así se ve que mientras Kirito al lado de un par de apenadas chicas se estaban poniendo al día con Egil de lo ocurrido en sus respectivas vidas aquí desde que no se ven, todo parecía estar normal en SAO

Aunque si por normal podría decirse que mientras había jugadores que la pasaban bien pese a estar atrapados, la verdad era que dentro de SAO se han corrido rumores de que últimamente ha habidos muertes bastante raras ya que según algunos testigos han informado… varios jugadores que se encontraban en zonas seguras sin causar problema alguno siendo estas zonas pueblos pacíficos, estos jugadores misteriosamente terminaban muriendo de un momento a otro siendo realmente raro ya que a no ser que alguien haga de las suyas para aprovecharse de un jugado dormido y retarlo a pelear sin su consentimiento para así asesinarlo, no había explicación alguna para lo que estaba pasando

Razón por la cual varios jugadores que sabían de estos incidentes, poco a poco empezaban a preocuparse de gran manera por el simple hecho de que ellos pudiesen morir de un momento a otro sin poder hacer nada al respecto

* * *

 **—** **Esa misma tarde** **—**

* * *

Después de haber conversado lo suficiente con Egil para así pasar el tiempo entre amigos, y de que Kirito a duras penas se las arreglará para que su amiga no golpease a Egil por lo dicha ya anteriormente con respecto al tema del posible noviazgo entre él y alguna de las chicas del grupo, podemos ver como Kirito al lado del trio femenino parecían estarse dirigiendo a un restaurante para poder comer algo

De la misma manera, al ver como Sashi tenía a Silica entre sus hombros para así cargarla a modo de caballito, cualquiera que viera esto consideraría que Sashi sin duda alguna es una buena one-sama con la pequeña Silica debido al vínculo que ambas poseen

Ya en dicho lugar y de que el grupo tras pedir algo ligero para comer, al parecer estaban serios por aquellos rumores que escucharon sobre aquellas misteriosas muertes sin resolver ya que por más que uno buscase la causa o al menos el motivo de dichas muertes en zonas seguras no encontraba ninguna pista que les fuera de utilidad para resolver dicho problema

Aunque al ver como Silica de manera temblorosa abrazaba a Pina, era claro que Silica al ser la más joven del grupo se sintiera así de asustada. Especialmente debido a como Silica casi murió en aquel bosque a manos de esas criaturas el día que Kirito logro salvarla

Por lo que, viendo sus nervios, la chica de la capucha puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Silica para luego hablarle con mucha confianza

 **—** No te preocupes Silica. Pase lo que pase, Kirito al igual que nosotras dos te protegeremos

Si bien con esas palabras de apoyo se notaba que Silica ya estaba un poco mejor que antes, eso no le quitaba el temor de que algo malo pudiese salir de esto ya que bueno… uno nunca sabe en qué momento pueda ocurrir otra muerte de esta manera

Fue entonces que el cuarteto de un momento a otro termino escuchando lo que parecía ser una especie de grito de horror femenino que parecía provenir de afuera del restaurante haciendo que ellos además de preocuparse, de un momento salieran a investigar

Solo para ver cómo tras salir notasen lo que parecía ser un jugador con aspecto de caballero medieval se encontraba colgando del costado de un edificio mientras lo que vendría siendo una espada lo había atravesado justo en el pecho, solo para momentos después este sin poder soportar más terminase estallando tal cual ocurre cuando un jugador muere en SAO

Siendo algo que hizo que Sashi le cubriese rápidamente los ojos a Silica antes de que eso pasara para que no mirase de más ya que si no seguramente esto podría traumar a Silica más de lo que ya está con esto de los asesinatos sin motivo

De igual forma, tanto Kirito como su amiga buscaban alguna clase de indicio que les diera una oportunidad de saber que carajos paso aquí, pero por más que buscasen por los alrededores, no había ningún indicio de quien era el culpable

Fue entonces que una chica de nombre Yolko/ _ **Yoruko**_ se acercó al dueto diciendo que ella sería algo así como la antigua compañera gremial de  Caynz/ _ **Kains**_ , siendo este la persona que fue asesinada anteriormente haciendo que ella pareciera empezar a llorar por lo ocurrido

Por lo que la preguntarle que, si ella al menos alcanzo a ver algo, ella limpiándose las lágrimas decidió contestar a esa pregunta

 **—** **Lo único que alcance a ver poco antes de que muriese fue a un sujeto detrás de él, pero todo ocurrió realmente rápido**

Luego de saber eso y de tratar de saber si Yoruko sabía si habría alguien que quisiera asesinar a su compañero sin saber el motivo de su asesino, el cuarteto tras acompañar a Yoruko a lo que vendría siendo su habitación de hotel, se podía notar que al menos tres de los cuatro integrantes del grupo de Kirito estaban tensos por este suceso tan extraño

Pero al ver que Silica estaba asustada por lo ocurrido, se ve que Sashi tras abrazarla para hacerla sentir mejor, le había dado algo de dinero que tenía su grupo para que esta se comprase algún dulce, hizo que Silica sonriera, aunque fuese un poco

 **—** Gracias one-sama

Luego de que Silica recibiera dicho dinero por parte de Sashi y posteriormente ella se retirara por unos momentos para comprar alguna que otra golosina que vendían por la zona para al menos así calmarse, fue que la encapuchada decidió hablar de manera seria

 **—** Creo que lo mejor para Silica será que contacte a mi amiga para que la cuide

 **—** **Oye, ¿crees que esa sea una buena idea?; después de todo no sabemos qué tan peligroso pueda ser esto de dejar desprotegida a Silica**

Ante eso Sashi afirmo diciendo que Kirito tenía algo de razón en decir algo así dado que al igual que Kirito, ella en el fondo no toleraría que algo malo le pasase a Silica por el cariño que ambos tienen por ella

 **—** **Kirito, Sashi… sé mejor que nadie que ambos están realmente preocupados por ella y no quieren que algo malo le pase a ella. Y no les mentiré si les digo que no estoy preocupada por ella, pero… "** _en eso hizo una pausa para luego hablar con algo de seriedad_ **"** **si está con nosotros mientras investiguemos, ella podría salir involucrada** **—** _Y antes de que sus compañeros dijeran algo más al respecto, ella se adelantó a hablar_ **—** **Además… deben saber que mi amiga es alguien realmente habilidosa en el uso de armas por lo que creo que ella podrá proteger a Silica sin ninguna clase problema**

Sabiendo esto último hizo que el dueto pareciera relajarse, aunque fuese un poco ya que si lo que su amiga decía era cierto sobre aquella chica, al menos así Silica estaría protegida en lo que están investigando dicho problema para que así ella no corra riesgos innecesarios

Así que una vez que Silica regresase al lado de Pina con lo que vendría siendo una pequeña bolsita que contenía dulces, fue cuestión de tiempo para que Kirito y las chicas le contasen lo que tenían planeado hacer, lo que al parecer hizo que Silica en un principio pareciera negarse en eso de tener que ir con la amiga de su one-sama encapuchada dado que Silica no quería separarse de Kirito y las chicas pese al peligro que había ya que entre lágrimas decía que temía que después de esto ella no los volviese a ver después quedándose sola casi por completo, siendo algo que claramente no quería dado que sería demasiado para la pobre domadora de dragones eso de perder a su oni-chan y a sus dos one-samas

Solo que, en ese momento, Silica sintió como tanto Kirito como Sashi parecieron abrazarla suavemente a la vez mientras que en dicho abrazo terminaron diciéndole a Silica que por más peligroso que esto pudiese ser, ellos no se atreverían a morir. Y menos teniendo en cuenta que eso provocaría la tristeza de su imouto haciendo que Silica entre lágrimas correspondiese el abrazo de ellos

Ya después de este conmovedor momento y de que Silica se sintiera mejor, se ve que la chica se puso a su lado mientras poco a poco preparaba lo que vendría Cristal de tele-transportación para que finalmente todo estuviese listo

 **—** Bien Silica, ya es hora

Ya después de una rápida despedida por parte de Silica al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su one-sama encapuchada, se ve que luego de que ambas chicas se retiraran, tanto Sashi como Kirito quedaron solos mirando por unos instantes aquella espada que mato a aquel jugador

Pero por más que la mirasen detenidamente, a simple vista dicha espada no parecía tener nada fuera de lo ordinario en comparación de cualquier otra espada que hayan visto en el pasado. O por lo menos hasta donde ambos sabían sobre espadas y cualquier otro tipo de arma existente en SAO dado que solo un experto en armas sabría más a fondo sobre dicho tema por lo que teniendo eso en mente ambos sabían que solamente había una sola opción

 **—** **Sashi, lo mejor será ir con Egil para que él revise esta espada. A lo mejor él sabrá algo de quien fue el que fabrico esto**

Ante eso Sashi asintió sabiendo que de descubrir quien fabrico esa espada tal vez, y solo tal vez, podrían encontrar algún tipo de indicio que les indicase quien es el responsable de todas estas muertes sin sentido

* * *

Bien… aquí está el final de otro capítulo de este FF por lo que espero que les haya gustado ya que por lo que vieron, Silica termino siendo parte del grupo de Kirito ya que, tras recibir la opinión de algunos cuantos sobre qué hacer con ese asunto, decidí añadirla a dicho grupo por lo que ya verán cómo serán las cosas

De igual manera ya veremos más adelante quien es la amiga de la chica encapuchada que cuidará de Silica en lo que transcurre lo de los asesinatos sin explicación ya que para eso tengo una sorpresa sobre quien será dicha chica… XD

Y si bien me base más o menos en el cap #5 de sao sobre lo que ocurrió dándole mis propios toques claramente, lo cierto es que ya verán que es lo que planeado hacer con este tema de los supuestos asesinatos por lo que solo tendrán que esperar para ver qué pasa más adelante

 **Y con respecto a donde esta Asuna** **:** Si bien sé que a estas alturas ella ya debe de haber aparecido ya que en el cap donde ocurren los "asesinatos" en las zonas seguras ella ya apareció al lado de Kirito. Lo cierto es que ya verán que es lo que planeado con ella para intentar hacer algo tal vez épico así que solo quedar esperar

De la misma forma digo que ya verán que es lo que planeo para cuando Kirito y ambas chicas encuentren las respuestas de lo que ocurre con respecto a los asesinatos así que espero que cuando eso ocurra, les guste lo que tengo planeado

Sin más que decir… me despido hasta la otra


	9. —Problemas realmente inesperados acaban—

— **Capítulo 9** **—**

 **Problemas realmente inesperados acaban de surgir**

Justo ahora podemos ver cómo mientras Sashi acompañaba a Kirito en su búsqueda para hallar al asesino de Caynz, se ve que el mencionado espadachín peli-negro no podía olvidar lo que él y su compañera descubrieron una vez que fueron a hablar con su viejo amigo Agil para que les diera detalles de aquella arma

* * *

— **FLASH BACK —**

* * *

Tan pronto Kirito y Sashi llegaron lo más pronto que pudieron al local de armas que pose Agil dentro del juego, para posteriormente ponerlo al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo en las zonas seguras sobre aquellos asesinatos, hizo que Agil viera por unos instantes aquella peculiar arma para luego hablar al respecto

— Ya veo… con que así están las cosas

Luego de escuchar sobre lo que pasaba, Agil sin perder tiempo analizo la espada que tenía entre manos para luego hablar contándoles al dúo que esa espada no solo poseía el nombre de Guilty Thorn… también conocida como la **"** **Espina del Pecado** **"** siendo un nombre realmente raro para un arma como esta, sino que de igual manera Agil había comentado que la espada había sido hecha por un jugador dentro de SAO haciendo que el dúo se sorprendiera sobre esa información dado que no esperaban que un jugado fuese el responsable de crear aquella arma

Por lo que sabiendo esto, claramente no dudaron en preguntar que quién fue el responsable de crear esa espada haciendo que Agil investigara en la información que tenía disponible de esta arma para momentos después saber que el nombre de ese jugador es Grimlock

Tan pronto Kirito como Sashi supieron el nombre de dicho jugador como para al menos iniciar con una pequeña pista, además de ver que esta arma parecía ser realmente peligrosa aún si a simple vista nada parecía indicarlo, ambos decidieron continuar con su búsqueda para hallar al asesino dado que sabían que mientras más información recabasen sobre ese jugador, tal vez podrían encontrar como detener los asesinatos en zonas seguras

Pero antes de irse para seguir con lo suyo, Agil desde su lugar detuvo a Sashi y a Kirito por unos instantes solo para hablar con un tono que demostraba cierta preocupación como algo de seriedad

— Kirito… solo les diré una cosa a ti y a Sashi… Y es que quien sea que haya sido el responsable de crear esta arma, puede que no se trate de alguien ordinario. Así que desde ahora quiero que tengan más cuidado en lo que hagan

* * *

— **FLASH BACK —**

 **END**

* * *

Después de recordar las palabras por parte de Agil antes de haberse ido de su local de armas, eso no evito que Kirito sonriera levemente ya que, si bien en estos momentos estaban en una situación delicada que debe ser resuelta lo más rápido posible, Kirito en el fondo sabía que pasara lo que pasara podía contar con Agil ya que hasta ahora, él [Agil] sin duda alguna ha demostrado ser un gran amigo que claramente se preocupa por los demás

Por lo que tan pronto Kirito al lado de Sashi recolectaron toda la información que pudieron sobre lo ocurrido [Que si bien no fue mucha como ellos deseaban] decidieron seguir buscando por los alrededores por algún posible indicio que los ayudase

A su vez podemos ver que Silica desde su lugar no podía evitar sentir una gran preocupación que a estás alturas la estaba tensando demasiado ya que desde que su one-sama encapuchada la dejo al cuidado de su fiel amiga para posteriormente la mencionada se reencontrarse con el resto del grupo para ver si descubrieron algo al respecto, Silica temía que si algo malo Kirito y Sashi, en el peor de los casos ellos bien podrían morir a manos de aquel asesino misterioso dejándola sola

Solo que sus pensamientos rápidamente fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que alguien le acaricio suavemente la cabeza para luego escuchar una voz femenina

— No te preocupes Silica-chan… estoy segura de que ellos estarán bien

Ahí fue que Silica vio como la amiga de aquella chica encapuchada tras colocarse a su lado, no dudo en darle un suave abrazo para tratar de animarla

— Si bien aún no los conozco en persona, puedo asegurar que por lo poco que me has contado de ellos dos hasta el momento, sé que son lo suficientemente fuertes por lo que seguramente estarán bien

Esas palabras por parte de su nueva amiga sin duda alguna ayudaron a que Silica se tranquilizara dado que era cierto lo que esa chica decía ya desde que ella [Silica] se unió tiempo atrás al gremio al que pertenecen Kirito y ambas chicas, Silica sabe mejor que nadie lo fuertes que son y que sus habilidades son realmente buenas como para manejar esta situación por lo que Silica solo podían esperar que las cosas salieran bien

* * *

— **Esa misma tarde** **—**

* * *

Tan pronto como Kirito como Sashi se reunieron con su compañera encapuchada (Quien estaba al lado de Yolko) y posteriormente la pusieron al corriente sobre lo que pudieron descubrir sobre aquella arma

— Cielos… creo que esto será algo sumamente complicado de resolver

Aunque lo cierto era que en cuanto mencionaron el nombre del jugador quien había creado dicha arma con la que asesinaron a Caynz, Kirito y ambas chicas notaron que Yolko pareció algo aturdida en el sentido de estar en shock, por lo que al preguntarle que qué pasaba ella dijo reconocer a dicho jugador para posteriormente contarles lo que ella sabía

Por lo que después de armarse de valor dado que no era fácil de hablar, ella comento que hace aproximadamente unos 6 meses, su gremio llamado Manzana Dorada, luego de derrotar a un poderoso monstruo que por poco los derrota en batalla, al final del encuentro dicha criatura había dejado como recompensa un ítem realmente raro, el cual al parecer consistía en una especie de anillo especial que subía la agilidad de quien lo portara en 20 puntos. Pero dado que no sabían si usarlo o venderlo decidieron dejar dicho asunto a votación siendo al final el resultado de 5-3, logrando así que la opción de venderlo fuese la ganadora para luego dividir las ganancias obtenidas de dicha venta

Si bien hasta ahí todo el asunto parecía ser algo relativamente normal y aparentemente sin importancia alguna, Yolko había dicho que luego de decidir sobre qué hacer al respecto con dicho anillo, su líder gremial (Griselda) había sido la encargada de vender el anillo en un pueblo ubicado en la línea delante. Pero al final ella jamás había regresado solo para saber trágicamente que ella de algún modo había muerto siendo algo que realmente la entristeció a ella y a los demás del gremio

Así que al escuchar eso, Kirito tras analizar rápidamente este suceso, había sugerido que lo más seguro era que Griselda durante el trayecto bien pudo haber sido asesinada por alguien que sabía sobre el asunto de vender el anillo a un muy alto precio haciendo que las chicas al igual que él llegasen a la misma conclusión de que lo más lógico era pensar que alguien de dicho gremio puede ser el responsable de tal vez matar a su líder con el solo afán de quedarse con el anillo y posteriormente con las ganancias si es que llegaba a venderlo

Solo que antes de seguir hablando del asunto, Kirito tras suspirar un poco, vio un poco serio a Yolko para luego hablar nuevamente

— Pero antes de seguir con lo demás… realmente nos gustaría saber más en concentro sobre quien es Grimlock en realidad

Fue entonces que Yolko menciono que, en términos de relación dentro del gremio, él es el esposo de Griselda o al menos lo es dentro del gremio. Por lo que luego de saber lo suficiente sobre la forma de ser de Grimlock con respecto a cómo se comporta con los demás, Yolko algo triste dijo que de ser él el responsable de asesinar a los demás, seguramente debía de tener algún tipo de rencor contra los que se opusieron a la venta de dicho anillo siendo ella y Caynz dos de los tres integrantes del gremio que se habían opuesto a vender dicho anillo

Aunque en cuanto ella menciono ese asunto de que eran tres los que se opusieron a la venta de dicho anillo, rápidamente la encapuchada se dio cuenta de algo sumamente importante

— Espera, si lo que dices es cierto entonces el 3° integrante debe estar en peligro de ser asesinado

El solo escuchar eso puso a Yolko tensa dado que eso significaba que no solo ella estaba en peligro, si no que de igual manera su compañero estaba en peligro de ser asesinado como fue el caso de Caynz. Así que ahora que sabían del peligro, ella menciono que el otro integrante era un antiguo integrante llamado Schmitt, pero que actualmente él es un miembro del gremio Alianza de Dragones Divinos, los cuales al parecer estaban en la Línea delantera

Y hasta donde ella sabe, Schmitt está encargado de la línea defensiva al igual que algunos cuantos jugadores de alto NV de habilidad, siendo algo que ciertamente era útil dado que Kirito y sus compañeras conocían a Schmitt ya que de vez en cuando lo han visto en combate siendo un peleador/jugador realmente fuerte y habilidoso en el uso de lanzas. Pero dado que Schmitt no ha estado al tanto de la situación por estar ocupado como era de esperarse, Kirito acordó continuar esta conversación para un poco más tarde una vez que todos estuviesen reunidos

Esa misma noche mientras Yolko se hospedaba en una posada en lo que Schmitt tardaba en llegar tras recibir previamente un mensaje que solicitaba su presencia urgentemente, Kirito al lado de ambas chicas que en estos momentos se encontraban en la planta baja, estaban analizando a fondo todas las posibles opciones de cómo era posible que se cometiesen asesinatos en las zonas seguras siendo hasta donde sabían las siguientes:

 **El clásico método de batallas legitimas donde un jugador corre el riesgo de morir en batalla como se ha visto de vez en cuando**

 **Algún tipo de falla o vulnerabilidad en el sistema del juego que cause la posibilidad de morir en zonas seguras**

 **O simplemente que se trate de algún tipo de habilidad o ítem que logre invalidad la seguridad en dichas zonas**

Aunque claro… la última teoría sobre los asesinatos en las zonas seguras claramente carecía de todo sentido y lógica posible dado que por más irónico que sonara decirlo, en cierta manera podría decirse que la esencia dentro de SAO con respecto a ese asunto de las muertes, SAO no parecía ser del tipo de juegos que permitiesen los asesinatos en zonas seguras como era este caso tan raro que parecía desafiar toda lógica posible

Ya luego de que Schmitt llegase y lograse enterarse de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era claro que él al igual que Yolko estaba realmente tenso, por no decir sumamente nervioso y a la vez ligeramente asustado dado que al saber cómo su compañero había sido asesinado en una zona segura él temía que de seguir todo esto él pudiese morir provocando que él ya empezara a perder poco a poco la cordura dado los nervios que sentía

Por desgracia, por más que Kirito tratase de que Schmitt y Yolko se calmasen, eso no evito que tanto Schmitt como Yolko parecieran empezar a enloquecer diciendo cosas casi incoherentes como que el fantasma de su líder estaba vengándose o algo por el estilo

Lamentablemente, justo cuando Sashi estaba por acercarse a Yolko para tratar de calmarla, fue entonces que la mencionada había sentido una sensación pulsante en la espalda haciendo que todos notaran que justo en su espalda había una daga haciendo que ella callera por la ventada

— ¡YOLKO-SAN!

Fue entonces que Kirito tras acercarse lo más rápido posible trato de evitar que Yolko cayese por la ventada, pero su acción había sido en vano ya que tan pronto ella cayó al suelo, su cuerpo no tardo en desfragmentarse en cientos de datos siendo algo frustrante

A su vez Sashi quién pese a estar impactada por lo ocurrido, no perdió tiempo dado que tan pronto se recuperó de lo ocurrido ella trato de ver si el culpable estaba cerca y ciertamente así fue

— Kirito-san… puedo ver a alguien en aquel techo

Al escuchar eso y de ver a qué dirección apuntaba su compañera, Kirito pudo ver como efectivamente lo que parecía ser un encapuchado se encontraba a unos cuantos metros parado en uno de los tejados haciendo que Kirito no dudase en ir tras de él iniciando así una persecución que, si bien Kirito hubiera logrado dar con dicho asesino al intentar interceptarlo un par de tejados más adelante, aquel sujeto rápidamente se esfumo usando un cristal de tele-transportación sin dejar rastro alguno

Tan pronto Kirito regreso con los demás viendo como Schmitt parecía volverse aún más paranoico de lo que estaba anteriormente, claramente se podía notar la frustración de Kirito dado que él personalmente se culpaba de no atrapar a aquel sujeto que había matado a Yolko sin el menor remordimiento ya que de seguir así… quien sabe cuántos más jugadores podrían verse involucrados en todo este asunto

Especialmente porque después de lo ocurrido con respecto al primer asesinato en las zonas seguras, rápidamente dicho rumor se extendió entre varios jugadores haciendo que muchos de los jugadores [Sobre todo en los jugadores más débiles en términos de NV y habilidad] empezaran a preocuparse dado que, si dicho rumor era verdad, cualquier jugador temía morir en cualquier momento… Ya sea que estuviese en una zona segura o no

Solo que lo que nadie sabía era que, debido a estos sucesos con respecto a esos rumores sobre las muertes ocurridas en zonas seguras, provocaría que las cosas se tornasen en un peculiar giro que nadie esperaba

Y eso claramente estaba por verse dentro de muy pronto ya que en unos cuantos instantes las cosas estaban por iniciar

* * *

— **Colina de la Cruz** **—**

 **{** **Piso 19** **}**

* * *

En estos momentos podíamos ver como Schmitt parecía estar realmente aterrorizado ya que frente a él parecía estar lo que parecía ser el fantasma de quien fue alguna vez su líder gremial haciendo que el pobre casi sufra un incidente fecal en sus pantalones (Si es que eso es posible dentro de un mundo virtual como SAO) ya que casi parecía que esto era algún tipo de castigo divino

Además de que no solo fue el "fantasma" de sino que aparentemente también el fantasma de Grimlock había aparecido para posteriormente dicho fantasma le preguntase o mejor exigiera al ya aterrado Schmitt que dijera la verdad sobre las supuestas ordenes que recibió ya que según el mencionado Schmitt, a él le habían dado la orden de escabullirse al cuarto de Griselda para posteriormente la posición del cristal del corredor y guardarla en un banco haciendo que dichos fantasmas no parecieran créele del todo haciendo que el pobre pareciera temer por su vida

A su vez podemos ver como luego de un peculiar suceso con la comida, Kirito se había percatado de que todo lo sucedido con respecto a las supuestas muertes era meramente un fraude ya que viendo como Yolko y su compañero habían supuestamente muerto, pudo notar que el patrón que tenían al desaparecer era exactamente el mismo patrón de alguien que use un cristal de tele-transportación por lo que, en términos realmente simples de entender, ellos fingieron su propia muerte inventando en el proceso la creencia de que alguien podía morir en zonas seguras ya que seguramente ambos querían investigar mejor quien fue el que asesino a Griselda sin arriesgarse a ser asesinados en el proceso por la misma persona

Por lo que sabiendo esto y teniendo en cuenta que Yolko y su compañero seguían vivos, Sashi rápidamente reviso su lista de amigos registrados para buscar la ubicación exacta de Yolko. Así que después de unos segundos de estar buscando, Sashi pudo encontrar dicha ubicación

— Según su información… ella ahora mismo está en el piso 19

Después de saber la ubicación exacta de Yolko, Kirito al lado de Sashi decidieron ir. Pero en eso su compañera encapuchada había recibido lo que parecía ser una especie de mensaje de último momento, por lo que al leerlo detenidamente ella suspiro

— Adelántese, ya los alcanzo después

Ante eso ambos jugadores asintieron a lo dicho por su compañera para posteriormente dirigirse al piso #19 para ya solucionar las cosas de una buena vez

Ya en el piso 19 podemos ver que después de que Schmitt se diera cuenta del plan elaborado de Yolko y Caynz para buscar al responsable de matar a Griselda y luego de que él afirmara que sólo estaba siguiendo una orden de alguien anónimo, el cual al parecer le había pagado un montón de dinero para que él revisara las pertenencias de Griselda, de un momento a otro Schmitt termino siendo atacado por una daga que lo hace caer paralizado debido a un tipo de ataque a traición solo para escuchar una voz o mejor dicho una risa algo retorcida

— Joder… pero que fácil fue derribar a este estorbo de jugador

Fue entonces que Schmitt y sus compañeros vieron que por desgracia dicho atacante tras hacer acto de aparición, se trataba de un miembro del gremio PK Ataúd Risueño haciendo que Yolko y los demás se preocuparan dado que dicho gremio era conocido entre los jugadores por ser un gremio que únicamente se dedicaba a asesinar a otros jugadores por mera diversión ya que según dichos integrantes… no había nada más excitante en dicho juego que arrebatarle la vida a todo aquel que se cruzase en el camino

Y la verdad era que Yolko y sus compañeros estaban claramente en un serio problema dado que ellos no solo eran en total cuatro integrantes de dicho gremio de asesinos que claramente llegaron con la intención de matar a Schmitt, Yolko y a Caynz, sino porque por lo que veían, dichos jugadores de ataúd risueño estaban en un nivel realmente alto. Incluso aún más elevado que ellos por lo que dichos asesinos fácilmente podrían matarlos sin siquiera sudar en lo más mínimo

— Y bien chicos… ¿Cómo creen que debamos matarlos?; después de todo, creo que sería divertirlo ver si en este juego podemos despedazarlos antes de que estallen en cientos de pedazos

Ahí vieron que quien parecía ser el integrante más desquiciado al grado de parecer un enfermo mental parecía querer probar su peculiar hacha de gran tamaño contra Schmitt con la clara intención de decapitarlo al ser el más indefenso de sus amigos por el simple hecho de no poder moverse dado la paralasis que sufría a causa de ese ataque a traición

Por su parte, sus compañeros negaban la actitud desquiciada y un tanto irritante de su compañero dado que simplemente decían que era mejor acabar con ellos con una muerte rápida y sin dolor dado que sería problemático que perdieran el tiempo en hacer algo como eso

Solo que en cuanto estaban por exterminar a Schmitt todos escucharon lo que parecía ser una especie de galope solo para momentos después ver como un caballo había llegado para posteriormente verse que Kirito al lado de Sashi habían llegado. Y por lo visto era claro que Kirito no estaba del todo alegre al ver como un grupo de asesinos quería asesinar a jugadores inocentes

Así que luego de que Kirito decidiera encarar a dicho grupo al tiempo que Sashi se aseguraba de Yolko y los demás estuvieran bien, Kirito tras acercarse al enemigo les dijo que si no se alejaban lo terminarían lamentando, especialmente porque supuestamente ahora mismo había pedido refuerzos de otros jugadores

Si bien dichos integrantes no parecían tomar en serio dicha amenaza hecha por Kirito, el que parecía ser el líder hizo una señal con la mano indicando que era la hora de retirarse

— Pero…

Fue entonces que su aparentemente capitán de grupo dijo que ya sea que la amenaza de enfrentar a múltiples peleadores fuese de verdad o no, la verdad era que ya no tenían nada que hacer aquí y que solo perderían el tiempo en un combate inútil

Especialmente… no ahora que sus servicios habían terminado por lo que debían irse ahora. No sin antes el que parecía ser el líder sin siquiera voltear terminase diciéndole a Kirito y los demás

— Pero no crean que esto ha terminado ya que les aseguro que esta no será la última vez que nos encontraremos

Después de que dicho grupo se retirara y de que Kirito se asegurara de que los demás estuviesen bien, él tras acercarse a Yolko, ella y su compañero le preguntaron que como fue que supieron lo que pasaba solo para ver como Kirito decidió explicar cómo fue que tras analizar la situación pudieron ver que el método que ellos usaron para su supuesta muerte era básicamente fingir ser heridos para luego usar cristales de tele-transportación de manera que nadie lo notase

Sin mencionar que tras analizar el asunto de cómo se maneja el uso de almacenamiento de objetos entre dos personas fue que supieron que quien había asesinado a Griselda no fue otro si no Grimlock; siendo esto algo que sorprendió al grupo dado que Yolko y los demás no podían creer que Grimlock se atreviese a matar a su propia esposa pero lamentablemente esa fue la realidad

Sin mencionar que era posible que la razón de porque algunos de los integrantes de ataúd risueño estaban aquí era posiblemente porque Grimlock los haya contratado para matar a quienes quedaban del gremio formado por Griselda ya que sin integrantes de gremio él podría hacer lo que quisiera con dicho anillo

Así que tras saber el asunto sobre Grimlock, Kirito había recibido un mensaje para luego decir que lo mejor era retirarse a un sitio más seguro ya que estando en la posada podrán explicar mejor lo que ocurrió en realidad con Grimlock

Algo que Yolko y los demás asintieron dado que el estar en un sitio un tanto tenebroso como era este lugar, realmente les ponía los nervios de punta a Yolko y a sus compañeros… Especialmente por lo ocurrido hace unos instantes con esos asesinos

Ya luego de que Kirito y Sashi vieran que los demás usaron sus cristales de tele-transportación, se miraron entre sí

— Bien Sashi… es hora de retirarnos

Ante lo dicho por Kirito, Sashi asintió dado que ahora que todo este asunto de los asesinatos en zonas seguras se resolvió viendo que no había problema alguno por el que debían de preocuparse, solo quedaba reunirse con su otra compañera de equipo, quien al parecer estaba ocupada con un asunto relacionado con lo ya mencionado anteriormente con Grimlock

Solo que, al tratar de utilizar dichos cristales de tele-transportación para así reunirse con su compañera, ambos teniendo buenos instintos de supervivencia, se vieron forzados a evadir lo que parecía ser un par de flechas que por poco los roza. Y la verdad era que fue realmente bueno que evadieran aquellas flechas dado que, en cuanto dichas flechas con solo incrustarse en el tronco de un árbol, tanto Sashi como Kirito pudieron ver que dicho tronco empezó a pudrirse rápidamente por lo que parecía ser un potente veneno aparentemente impregnado en las flechas que de haberles dado de lleno seguramente ahora mismo ambos hubieran sufrido un potente envenenamiento

Y si bien no era la gran cosa eso de que fuesen atacados de esta manera dado lo ocurrido previamente, lo cierto era que en esta ocasión un par de dagas fueron lanzadas nuevamente desde la misma dirección que aquellas flechas, provocando que con solo rozar lo que sería el ala de una de las tantas aves virtuales que hay en el juego, se vio que dicha ave de un momento a otro pareció quedar entumecida o mejor dicho… quedar paralizada por completo demostrando que lo que sea que tuviera aquella daga recién lanzada, dicha arma parecía tener algo que causaba parálisis a todo aquel tuviera algún daño con esa arma

Ya sea jugadores… o animales programados en el juego tal y como se demostró justo ahora

Además de que antes de que ambos reaccionaran, pudieron escuchar una voz cercana a ellos, siendo esta la de un jugador [que salió de entre las sombras del lugar] de aparentemente edad adulta por su forma de hablar al igual que por su físico

— Vaya… vaya… ¿pero que tenemos aquí?; veo que un par de ratas siguen con vida **—** **Ante eso ambos jugadores vieron como un sujeto mayor a ellos había aparecido para luego mirarlos con cierta arrogancia** **—** Veo que es cierto lo que dicen sobre los gatos cuando dicen que poseen 9 vidas **—** **Y con decir eso se ve que, de un momento a otro, otro sujeto había llegado siendo este un gordinflón, que tras pararse al lado de quien sería su compañero había sonreído mientras hablaba**

— Lo mismo digo Spike. Si ese par sobrevivió a lo ocurrido tiempo atrás, he de suponer o que esos dos son más duros de matar… o simplemente tuvieron suerte de evitar nuestra elaborada trampa para cazar tiempo atrás

Ante esas palabras por parte de esos jugadores, tanto Kirito como Sashi no entendía que a qué se refería ese dúo con todo esto de trampas elaboradas y cosas así dado que eso era algo confuso ya que esta era la primera vez que veían a esos jugadores

No fue hasta que uno de ellos a modo de burla les pregunto que si tiempo atrás ellos y su grupo disfrutaron su "recompensa mortal" en las mazmorras que Kirito rápidamente logro comprender todo esto:

— **Que quien los condujo tiempo atrás a esa trampa mortal ubicada en lo profundo de esas mazmorras en la que casi mueren fueron esos dos bastardos** **—**

Y como era de esperarse en este tipo de situaciones, era claro que Kirito si bien no es precisamente el tipo de persona que se enoja con facilidad y se deja guiar por el enejo y cualquier otro impulso parecido dado que suele mantener la seriedad en todo momento cuando se lo requiere, el solo saber que frente a él y Sashi estaban los bastardos que causaron todo esto de la masacre casi completa de su gremio, estaba realmente molesto… por no decir realmente furioso al grado de que mientras se preparaba para sacar su espada solo podía demostrar su rabia al hablar

— **Bastardos, ustedes fueron los que nos condujeron a esa trampa que les costó la vida a mis amigos**

Ante eso el par de jugadores solo se burlaban diciendo que fueron demasiado lentos en saber finalmente lo ocurrido tiempo atrás pero que a la vez era lamentable como aquel jugador [ **Tetsuo** ] fuese lo bastante idiota como para caer en una trampa tan obvia como la de aceptar así como así una especie de "pergamino/mapa especial" que los conduciría a un maravilloso tesoro por parte de alguien desconocido ya que ni los más novatos e ingenuos de SAO sería tan estúpidos como para dejarse guiar así como así por unos rumores de tesoros en aquella mazmorra que al final resultaron ser completamente falsos y como consecuencia terminara causándole la muerte a casi todo su gremio

Y si bien Kirito hacía un esfuerzo casi inhumano en controlar sus impulsos de querer destrozar a dichos enemigos, lo cierto era que él al ver como esos sujetos terminaron por decir que fue divertido ver como un gremio casi desaparece por la estupidez de uno de sus integrantes, Kirito casi a modo de impulso se lanzó al ataque para callar las burlas del enemigo solo para verse como aquel sujeto simplemente bloqueo el ataque del espadachín peli-negro con su espada para así iniciar un potente duelo de espadas, en el cual Kirito pese a su clásica personalidad, él definitivamente buscara la forma de vengar a sus viejos amigos

Y si bien era cierto que Kirito a estas alturas estaba a buen nivel de habilidad en comparación de aquella ocasión donde por poco muere junto con Sashi siendo así uno de los jugadores con más habilidad en todo SAO, no se podía negar que aquel sujeto también tenía lo suyo a la hora de defender y contraatacar con gran precisión

Así que mientras ambos parecían enfrentars siendo observados por Sashi y aquel sujeto que parecía ser un gordiflón generando varias chispas por los potentes tajos que se daban, aquel jugador clasificado como **Red Player** , no pudo evitar sonreír

— **Ja… veo que eres bastante fuerte en comparación con aquel idiota que matamos en aquella ocasión. Y debo decir que ese idiota pese a ser el líder de un gremio con temática felina no dio pelea alguna** **—** Ante eso Kirito tras retroceder por la fuerza de un nuevo choque de espadas miro seriamente a su enemigo

— **¿A qué te refieres con eso?** **—** Con eso mientras ambos nuevamente chocaban sus respectivas armas estuvieron momentáneamente frente a frente y mientras peleaban, Kirito al igual que Sashi empezó a tener un mal presentimiento

Y ciertamente el mal presentimiento de Kirito se hizo realidad cuando aquel sujeto dijo que aquel día donde él [Kirito] y su gremio habían caído en aquella trampa mortal, él [El Red Player] y su equipo habían emboscado y posteriormente asesinado a quien aparentemente era el líder gremial de un gremio con temática felina siendo nada más y nada menos que Keita, el líder del gremio **Gatos Negros de la Luna Llena**. Quien como dijo aquel red-player anteriormente, Keita de un momento a otro termino siendo emboscado mientras buscaba calmadamente una cede para su gremio y posteriormente asesinado por ese sujeto y sus amigos, quienes claramente aprovecharon la ocasión para robar todo lo que llevaba Keita en esos momentos

Ahora sí… si de por si Kirito en estos momentos estaba realmente molesto por lo ocurrido aquel día en aquella mazmorra donde Tetsuo y los demás [con excepción de Sashi claramente] habían sido asesinados por aquellos centinelas que habían aparecido, ahora el saber y poder confirmar que también Keita fue asesinado sin piedad alguna ya fue el colmo para él, por lo que sin esperar más decidió atacar utilizando todas sus fuerzas

Pero justo cuando Kirito parecía estar por usar la misma técnica con la que acabo con aquel centinela para así acabar con esta batalla, se ve que ese gordinflón a pesar de su obeso y algo desproporcionado cuerpo en términos de peso, se interpuso rápidamente y tras usar nuevamente aquella daga especializada con la cual entumeció a aquella ave, dicho gordinflón logro entumecer la pierna izquierda de Kirito, quién al ver esto dio un quejido mientras que ese gordiflón sonreía

— Que estúpido eres… ¿Realmente creíste que nosotros te daríamos una pelea justa?

Con esto aquel gordiflón aprovechando que Kirito todavía tenía una pierna inutilizada temporalmente por la parálisis, no tardo en propinarle una poderosa patada a Kirito haciéndolo retroceder al grado de hacerlo chocar con un árbol cercano haciendo que Sashi rápidamente fuese a ver si Kirito estaba bien dado que esa patada en serio pareció causarle, aunque fuese algo de daño a Kirito. Y antes de que aquel sujeto de aspecto repugnante decidiera seguir con lo suyo en el sentido de causar más problemas, pareció mirar a Sashi por unos instantes para posteriormente detenerse por unos segundos

— Aunque **… [En eso él pareció tener una sonrisa retorcida mientras veía a Sashi]…** viendo que tu amiga es bastante bonita no estaría mal disfrutar de ella antes de matarla

— Supongo que tienes razón… realmente me pregunto cómo será hacerlo aquí

Ante esas palabras Sashi por inercia se colocó tras Kirito (Quien ya se había repuesto de la patada) ya que ella estaba realmente aterrada al ver que posiblemente esos sujetos tratarían de ultrajarla en este mundo virtual, sin mencionar que Kirito al escuchar esto no se lo tomo muy bien que digamos **—** **Maldito… si le tocan, aunque sea un solo cabello juro que no los perdonare… ¿Entienden?** **—** Y así Kirito pese a que la parálisis en su pierna aún seguía latente trataba de defenderla de ese par de abusadores que tras reírse decidieron seguir atacando y así seguir con sus respectivos planes de diversión por así decirlo

De igual manera se veía que en una zona de SAO, aquella encapuchada con la que Kirito había hablado tiempo atrás parecía estar corriendo a gran velocidad dado que al parecer hace poco recibió una especie de notificación en lo que vendría siendo su inventario. Y el ver que aquella notificación parecía ser un pedido de ayuda por parte de Sashi que de algún modo logro arreglárselas para pedir ayuda, dicha encapuchada no perdió más tiempo y empezó a correr tan rápido como le era posible

Y aquella persona al ver que casi estaba cerca de su objetivo su mente solo podía formular un solo pensamiento:

— "Maldición… solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde"

Sin perder más tiempo, se vio como aquella persona tras reequiparse lo que sería una de sus mejores espadas al tiempo que corría, se las arregló para poder ubicar su destino sabiendo que lo que sea que pase una vez que llegue a dicho lugar las cosas podrían volverse intensas

Bien… hasta aquí el final de capítulo de este FF por lo que espero que con todo lo ocurrido en este capítulo les haya gustado ya que como pudieron ver, las cosas para Kirito y Sashi empeoraron bastante luego de haber logrado solucionar dicho asunto de los supuestos asesinatos en las zonas seguras

Sin mencionar que ahora mismo, ellos irónicamente supieron quiénes fueron los responsables de hacerlos caer en aquella trampa infernal ubicada en las mazmorras hace tiempo atrás

Además de que ya más adelante verán que es lo que ocurrida dado que a estas alturas las cosas están intensificándose bastante dado que al saber lo ocurrido sobre quienes causaron la masacre casi completa del gremio de Sashi y Kirito muchos querrán saber que pasara más adelante

Sin contar que sin duda alguna será sumamente curioso lo que pase cuando esa persona encapuchada llegue a su destino para ayudar a Sashi y a Kirito ya que una vez que llegue a su destino les tengo una peculiar sorpresa con respecto a su respectiva identidad

Pero…

* * *

— **¿Qué es lo que hará esa persona cuando llegue a donde se dirige justo ahora?** **—**

— **¿A caso estará relacionado en más de una manera con Kirito y Sashi de lo que se ve a simple vista?** **—**

* * *

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima vez


	10. — Confrontación —

Aquí les traigo la siguiente continuación de mi FF de SAO por lo que espero que lo disfruten dado que en este cap les tengo una pequeña sorpresita por lo que espero que dicha sorpresa les vaya a agradar

* * *

— **REVIEWS —**

* * *

 **Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki**

Si… definitivamente las cosas se están poniendo bastante intensas por lo que ya verás que será de Kirito y Sashi y de si la encapuchada logra o no llegar a tiempo para tratar de salvarlos por lo que espero que este cap sea de tu agrado

Y con respecto a la pregunta que comentaste en el PM… digamos que este cap te resolverá esa pregunta/duda… XD

Bien… sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima vez

* * *

— **Capítulo 10 —**

 **Confrontación**

 **La batalla en la colina empieza**

Justo ahora se veía como en la Colina de la Cruz, luego de ayudar a Yolko con lo ocurrido con su grupo, todo parecía indicar que tanto Sashi como Kirito estaban en un serio problema ya que no solo descubrieron quienes habían sido los responsables de tenderles aquella trampa que acabo con la vida de sus amigos, sino que dichos responsables ahora mismo estaban dándoles caza para así asesinarlos

Y para colmo, se veía como después asaltar y asesinar a Keita, el enemigo no parecía tenerles el menor respeto dado que mientras que Kirito y Sashi hacían lo posible por defenderse del ataque del enemigo, pudieron ver como aquel gordiflón estaba usando prácticamente el bastón de dos manos que solía ser el arma principal de Keita dando un claro ejm de que el gordiflón en parte lo hacía casi a modo de burla

Sin mencionar que mientras Kirito (Quién aun parecía sufrir parcialmente los efectos paralizantes del ataque previo) como podía lograba contrarrestar como podía los ataques del enemigo, los cuales eran bastante intensos dado que Kirito apenas podía mantenerse firme. Sin mencionar que dicho enemigo parecía actuar de una manera un tanto… alocada en el sentido de que dicho sujeto parecía ser un loco desquiciado

— **¡** **VAMOS** **!... ¡** **VAMOS** **!... ¡¿** **ESTO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES** **?!** **—** Con la actitud un tanto desquiciada de aquel sujeto era claro que Kirito poco a poco ya empezaba a perder la paciencia

Especialmente al ver como ese sujeto no dejaba de decir estupideces sobre lo bien que la pasaran él y su compañero gordiflón con Sashi antes de acabar con su vida como lo han hecho con alguna que otra jugadora, lo cual claramente ya era demasiado para Kirito dado que ni loco dejara que su querida compañera/amiga llegase a ser abusada por ese par de idiotas

Fue entonces que Sashi y Kirito vieran que las cosas estaban en su contra, ellos tras poder ingeniárselas, de alguna manera pudieron escapar lo más lejos que pudieron de esos idiotas, o al menos eso parecía. Ya estando lejos y teniendo algo de suerte, ambos ahora estaban escondidos detrás de unos cuantos árboles petrificados que había en el lugar logrando así recuperándose lo mejor posible

A su vez Kirito mientras parecía hacer alguno que otro estiramiento, él notaba como aquel efecto paralizante aún parecía tener algo de efecto en la pierna dificultándole algo la capacidad de moverse libremente. Aunque lo bueno del asunto es que dicho efecto parecía haber disminuido dando a entender que el efecto de la parálisis estaba por expirar

Solo que mientras Kirito se recuperaba del efecto paralizante, pudo ver de reojo como Sashi tras sentarse en el suelo, ella parecía estar tan nerviosa al grado de estar temblando un poco mientras que parecía abrazar sus piernas

— Solo espero que ella llegué a tiempo y nos ayude dado no quiero morir aquí. No después de poder formar una buena amistad con ella y el resto de lo que queda de nuestro grupo

El notar que su querida amiga estaba realmente preocupada, por no decir que estaba posiblemente aterrada sobre lo que pudiera pasar una vez que el enemigo los encontrara hizo que Kirito se sintiera bastante frustrado dado que algo que no toleraba era que alguien como Sashi esté sufriendo de esta manera

— " **Maldición… si esto sigue así… puede aquella pesadilla en la mazmorra se repita"**

Si bien era cierto que para Kirito al ser posiblemente uno de los jugadores con mayor NV y experiencia dentro de SAO, en condiciones normales no tendría tantos problemas a la hora de enfrentarse a este tipo de jugadores, por dentro no podía negar que esos bastardos no solo estaban a buen nivel, sino que también está el hecho de que además de que aquellos jugadores tienen la clara costumbre de jugar sucio en más de un sentido, pudo notar que esos sujetos o al menos el que parecía ser el líder del grupo, realmente parecían ser expertos en eso de hacer estrategias

Lo cual se notaba dado que antes de venir a atacarlos, el que parecía ser el cerebro del grupo había colocado todo tipo de trampas por los alrededores de la Colina de la Cruz. Las cuales, por desgracia, dada su gran complejidad y previa preparación, dificultaban las cosas para el dúo dado que por donde sea que mirasen, había todo tipo de trampa

Fue ahí que Sashi entre sus nervios sintió como Kirito tras colocarse a su lado, él le sujeto suavemente la mano para luego él tras mirarla de reojo decidiera hablarle

— No te preocupes Sashi… pase lo que pase me asegurare de que nada malo pase

Al saber que Kirito estaba con ella en todo momento hacía que Sashi poco a poco dejase de estar nerviosa dado que el sentir la calidez de Kirito era algo que la reconfortaba. Por lo que viendo como su compañero hacía lo mejor posible para animarla en este tipo de situaciones tan tensas, Sashi sabía que no podía defraudar la confianza de Kirito por lo que después de ya estar mejor decidió dar lo mejor de sí misma para al final no ser considerada como una carga para los demás integrantes de su equipo

Pero lo que Kirito y Sashi no sabían era que, al parecer, el resto del equipo del jugador llamado Spike hacía unos instantes se habían reagrupado con el mencionado jugador. Y ahora que él y su gordiflón amigo tenían lo que vendría siendo la ventaja numérica en la batalla [Siendo aproximadamente un total de al meno jugadores de clasificación Red-Player] esto sin duda aumentaba el peligro para el dúo de jugadores ya que ahora mismo las posibilidades de sobrevivir parecían haberse disminuido considerablemente

* * *

 **Mientras tanto…**

* * *

Lejos de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la Colina de la Cruz podemos ver como la encapuchada en medio de su trayecto para tratar de salvar a sus compañeros de una muerte segura, ella de un momento a otro se había topado con alguno que otro idiota que, si bien no eran precisamente integrantes de ataúd risueño o se trataban de jugadores maliciosos, eso no evitaba que al ver a quien parecía ser una jugadora aparentemente solitaria, dichos jugadores decidieran aprovechar la ocasión para enfrentarse a alguien que parecía estar a buen nivel ya que una de sus metas parecía ser aumentar su respectivo NV dentro del juego para así tener más posibilidades de supervivencia

Lo malo para dichos jugadores era que, si bien parecían ser en realidad un pequeño gremio, el cual tenía integrantes a un NV decente, aquella encapuchada no parecía tener el menor interés de querer enfrentarlos. No si se tiene en cuenta que, a estas alturas, el tiempo para Kirito y Sashi era totalmente crucial

Así que, tras colocar firmemente su mano en su costado derecho, más exacto, justo en donde está la empuñadura de su espada, aquella chica tras mirar detenidamente a aquellos jugadores que tenía enfrente, al momento de hablar se notaba bastante seriedad en su voz

— Solo lo diré una vez… Si no quieren salir heridos, apártense de mi camino dado que no tengo tiempo que perder en ustedes

El ver que esa chica aparentemente parecía subestimarlos al grado de decir ese tipo de amenazas hacía que dicho grupo se molestara al grado de que entre todos decidieron atacarla por tratarlos aparentemente como simples basuras. Lamentablemente, era tanta la diferencia tanto de niveles como de habilidades entre ellos y aquella chica, que solo basto con un par de segundos para que ella usando su gran destreza como jugadora experimentada los dejara fuera de combate

Si bien aquellos jugadores no estaban en peligro de muerte al estar aparentemente noqueados, o por lo menos fuera de combate, aquella chica decidió acelerar el paso lo más que pudo dado que ya perdió el tiempo suficiente con aquellos idiotas

Solo que al ir avanzando lo más rápido que podía a donde estaban sus amigos, aquella chica encapuchada por unos instantes pareció sentir una especie de opresión en el pecho haciendo que su expresión demostrara preocupación

— "¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me siento así de mal?" **{** _ **Mientras aquella chica corría lo más rápido que podía, aquella opresión emocional en su pecho parecía volverse cada vez más y más fuerte**_ **}** "Es mejor que me apresure"

Con aquella sensación de total inseguridad e inquietud que inundaba completamente su corazón, solo hacía que ella se sintiera aún peor de lo que ya estaba dado que lo que ella temía más que nada era que justo al llegar terminase por encontrar el peor escenario para ella siendo básicamente la muerte de sus compañeros

Y la verdad era que el solo pensar que sus amigos terminarían muriendo si no hacía algo para ayudarlos en esta situación de peligro, era definitivamente algo que ella no sería capaz de tolerar en lo más mínimo ya que con el pasar del tiempo era claro que sus lazos de amistad se habían vuelto realmente fuerte

Aunque, a decir verdad, aquella chica no era precisamente la única que tenía dicha sensación relacionada con ambos jugadores dado que se podía ver como Silica al parecer se sentía de la misma manera

Lo cual se notaba dado que luego de Silica se quedase con la amiga de su compañera de equipo a petición de Kirito para mantenerla lejos del posible peligro, Silica mientras tenía a su fiel mascota/compañera entre sus brazos, ella parecía estar mirando por la ventana del lugar al tiempo de que dicha sensación de opresión emocional parecía ir aumentando poco a poco

— "Kirito-ni-san, Sashi one-sama… Espero que estén bien dado que no me gustaría que algo malo les suceda"

Esto sin duda alguna demostraba claramente que desde que se conocieron tiempo atrás, Silica al ser prácticamente la menor del grupo de Kirito en términos de edad, con el tiempo ella al parecer, a su respectiva manera parecía haberles tomado un fuerte cariño a ambos jugadores a tal grado de que Silica desde hacía tiempo no era capaz de evitar verlos como sus hermanos mayores de nombre, siendo claramente correspondida por los mencionados dada la relación que tenían con ella

Sobre todo, Sashi dado que, al parecer, algo que ella siempre quiso fue tener desde hacía ya un tiempo era tener una hermana menor con quien poder convivir, y dado que Silica es lo más cercano que ha tenido a una imouto, era claro que Sashi la tratase de esa manera

Mientras que en el caso de Kirito, como ya lo ha mencionado antes, dado la inocencia y ternura que posee Silica, eso hace que Kirito por inercia termine recordando a Sugu dado para él, Sugu pese a ser su prima, su relación parece más de hermanos que de primos

Por lo que teniendo todo esto en cuenta, era bastante evidente porque Silica estaba tan preocupada por el dúo ya que como van las cosas, si las cosas en la colina seguían así de mal en peor, quien sabe que podría ser de ellos ya que si el enemigo llegase a atraparlos todo podía pasar

* * *

 **Regresando a la colina…**

* * *

Después de que Kirito y Sashi pudieran recuperarse lo suficiente luego de escapar a duras penas, ambos tras planear lo que debían de hacer a partir de ahora, decidieron que lo mejor ahora vendría siendo enviarle a su amiga lo que aparentemente vendrían siendo las coordenadas del sitio donde debían de verse dado que según el mapa que Sashi posee del **Piso 19** , dicho piso al contar solamente un área/zona conocida (La Colina de la Cruz) pudieron ver que a unos cuantos metros de la entrada de dicho piso había una pequeña zona de descanso para que los jugadores se recuperasen

Y si todo salía bien como lo habían planeado, tras lograr reunirse con su compañera en dicho lugar antes de que el enemigo los alcanzase, las posibilidades de poder sobrevivir a toda esta locura y de escapar de lo que vendría siendo una cacería humana, las cosas claramente estarían a su favor

Por desgracia se ve como al ir avanzando por el bosque acercándose poco a poco a su respectivo punto de encuentro, ninguno de los dos había notado en lo más mínimo era que al momento de pasar justo entre dos árboles marchitos que había en la zona, al parecer en las bases de sus troncos había lo que vendría siendo un hilo tan fino que a simple vista eran prácticamente imperceptible a la vista de cualquier jugador

Y dado que ambos habían pasado por dicho lugar no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que pasaría dado que lo siguiente en verse es que en cuanto dicho hilo se rompió, ambos escucharon por los alrededores que alguien o mejor dicho algo empezó a moverse dado el constante ruido que se alcanzaba a escuchar por todos lados

Fue ahí que Kirito y Sashi notaron que de la nada varias flechas en llamas habían salido en dirección hacia ellos haciendo que ambos se vieran obligados a moverse dado que de ser golpeados por una lluvia de flechas ardientes sin duda alguna estarían en serios problemas

Solo que las cosas no terminaban ahí dado que además de tener que evadir aquellas flechas que parecían no tener fin, algunas de esas flechas parecían tener lo que parecía ser carnada para atraer animales salvajes y quien sabe cuántas criaturas peligrosas más ya que en cuestión de segundos ambos fueron rodeados por varios monstruos que iban entre lagartos de gran tamaño como insectos altamente ponzoñosos

— "Maldición… lo que faltaba"

Al no tener más alternativa se vio como mientras Sashi se encargaba de la defensa, Kirito usando sus habilidades de combate con espada como vendría siendo su habilidad de Sesgo, poco a poco estaba logrando conectar en varios de los enemigos un único corte en diagonal. El cual debido a la precisión y fuerza lograba por acabar a varios enemigos que se interponían en su camino

Además de que si hablamos en tener ventaja en términos de terreno, Kirito tenía hasta cierto punto algo de ventaja a la hora de atacar dado que su rango de ataque con espada utilizando su habilidad de Sesgo es de prácticamente 2.5 metros logrando no solo tener un buen alcance de ataque si no que gracias a la distancia que había entre él y los monstruos, eso le ayudaba a evadir a algunas cuantas criaturas que por poco y lo terminan devorando vivo

Pero en cuanto todo Kirito termino por acabar con algunas cuantas criaturas del lugar y posteriormente mirar de reojo justo hacia donde estaba Sashi, quien a duras penas podía mantener a raya a aquellas criaturas que querían devorarla como si fuese un simple bocadillo, Kirito se alarmo bastante dado que pudo notar claramente que cerca de ella, al parecer había una especie de temporizador colocado estratégicamente en el tórax de uno de esos animales salvajes

El cual, tras haber llegado a su fin, alarmando bastante al jugador peli-negro dado que en cuanto dicho temporizador llego a 0, Kirito sin perder tiempo usando su velocidad como jugador a duras penas se las había logrado para llegar hasta donde estaba Sashi

— ¡CUIDADO SASHI!

De un movimiento rápido y preciso, Kirito al tener la suerte suficiente, fue capaz de poder mover a Sashi lo más lejos que pudo de aquel animal logrando así alejarla así del peligro de esa explosión inminente logrando que Sashi parecía estar a salvo de todo posible daño provocado por lo ocurrido

Desgraciadamente, Kirito no contó precisamente con la misma suerte que Sashi a la hora de eludir dicha explosión dado que tan pronto el temporizador llego a su fin, no solo varios de los animales cercanos al lugar terminaron volando en pedazos por la explosión si no que también él había sido alcanzado por la explosión teniendo como consecuencia que él terminase saliendo bastante herido dado que su contador de HP había disminuido peligrosamente hasta llegar casi a la zona roja

Fue entonces que viendo que ya no parecían haber más criaturas hostiles dado que todas parecieron desaparecer a causa de aquella explosión, Sashi sin perder tiempo se había acercado a Kirito **—** **¡KIRITO-KUN!** {Tan pronto Sashi se acercó rápidamente a Kirito para ver como estaba, era claro que ella estaba preocupada por como quedo su amigo} **¡¿Estás bien?!... di algo** **—** Tan pronto Sashi coloco suavemente a Kirito sobre sus piernas, ella veía como Kirito parecía tener una expresión de dolor siendo comprensible dado lo ocurrido hacía unos segundos

Por lo que viendo la condición de Kirito tras aquella explosión sumado al hecho de que aparentemente lo ocurrido en aquella mazmorra donde ella y Kirito apenas habían salido con vida parecía estarse repitiendo nuevamente, Sashi no pudo evitar soltar algunas cuantas lagrimas mientras no dejaba de ver a Kirito

— "¿Por qué?" "¿Por qué tiene que pasarnos esto?"

A estas alturas del juego, todo parecía indicar que Sashi ya parecía estar por alcanzar su propio límite mental con respecto a tener que seguir soportando toda clase de locuras ya que desde que inicio el juego, y ya sea para bien o para mal, ella a lo largo del juego había sido testigo de varias muertes siendo un buen ejm la muerte de sus amigos. Y el solo pensar que ahora mismo Kirito parecía estar por tener el mismo destino que el resto del grupo definitivamente es algo que ni la chica encapuchada ni mucho menos ella, serían capaces de soportar dado que poco a poco Kirito fue convirtiéndose en alguien importante en la vida de ellas

Fue entonces que sus pensamientos rápidamente habían sido interrumpidos cuando escucho la voz de quien les ha causado tantos problemas desde hacía ya un buen rato

— Vaya, vaya... ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? **—** **Tan pronto Spike y sus compañeros de equipo llegaron a donde estaban Sashi y Kirito, se ve que el mencionado jugador pareció sonreír** **—** Pero si son aquellas ratas que nos han costado tanto trabajo por acabar… vaya que de verdad son resistentes

Justo ahora era definitivamente la peor situación en la que podrían estar tanto Sashi como Kirito, dado que ahora que Kirito estaba herido con su contado de HP en la zona roja tras haber protegido a Sashi, con la aparición de lo que vendría siendo el equipo completo del enemigo las cosas ya no parecían tener salida

Aunque lo cierto era que algo dentro de Sashi pareció reaccionar dado que tan pronto Kirito pese a su estado actual intento ponerse de pie para tratar de apoyar a su amiga, ella de un momento a otro había colocado su mano frente a Kirito a modo de decirle que no se moviera siendo algo sorpresivo para Kirito dado que podía ver como Sashi parecía actuar un tanto diferente a lo normal

Sobre todo, porque justo ahora, algo en Sashi parecía ser totalmente diferente a lo usual dado ya que como ahora mismo se estaba viendo ella no parecía ser la misma chica tímida de siempre dado que luego de recostar a Kirito en un árbol cercano, un pensamiento parecía rondar por la cabeza de Sashi al tiempo que parecía poner su mano en la empuñadura de su espada

— " **Kirito-kun… durante este tiempo me has ayudado a seguir adelante pese a que en un principio yo era alguien débil que dependía de los demás para fortalecerme"** {Fue entonces que ella recordando los tiempos que ha pasado con Kirito y los demás de su grupo sonrió un poco en términos de alegría} **"Es por eso que ahora será mi turno de protegerte"** **—** Si Kirito pudiera verla de frente notaría que Sashi ya no parecía ser precisamente la misma chica tímida e inocente que había sido en un principio

Lo cual era comprensible hasta cierto punto dado que hasta el día de hoy, Sashi con tantas batallas, tanto entre distintos jugadores como con demasiadas bestias que rondan en todo SAO, sumado al sin fin de experiencias vividas dentro del juego desde que había iniciado toda esta locura, algo dentro de ella parece haber cambiado en términos de personalidad dado justo ahora su expresión en lugar de demostrar su clásica timidez, ahora mismo parecía demostrar bastante determinación dado que no dejara que Kirito sea asesinado sin que ella intente defenderlo

Así fue que se vio como luego de que Sashi se pusiera entre Kirito y esos desquiciados con la clara intención de lucha, uno de los integrantes del bando enemigo, el cual por su aspecto un tanto imponente (Ya que se trataba de un sujeto bastante fornido) parecía ser un domador de bestias, había usado a su respectiva bestia, la cual parecía ser básicamente un enorme arácnido cuyo aspecto además de su color oscuro, su respectivo tamaño físico fácilmente parecía rondar los 4 metros

Si bien en situaciones normales basta con ver a ese enorme arácnido bastaría para que cualquier jugador (Sobre todo los que padecen fobia a los insectos) casi se cagaran en los pantalones, era claro que Sashi no retrocederá

Solo que en cuanto aquel arácnido súper desarrollado tras dar un gran salto con la clara intención de engullirse a Sashi, todos en el sitio vieron pasar una especie de destello interponerse entre Sashi y dicho animal para luego sorpresivamente ver como de un momento a otro, dicha araña prácticamente había sido partida en dos cayendo totalmente muerta en el acto siendo algo que claramente cabreo al jugador dado que de por si fue difícil domar a semejante criatura dado que en el proceso él por poco termina siendo devorado por quien fue hace unos instantes su bestia domada

Fue ahí que Sashi desde su posición actual, pudo escuchar una voz que en serio pareció alegrarle bastante el día

— Lamento la demora… Sashi… Kirito

Así es… justo de pasar por muchos contratiempos para tratar de llegar a este lugar, ahora mismo la compañera encapuchada de ambos jugadores finalmente había logrado llegar para apoyarlos en esta batalla

Solo que al ver como lo que vendría siendo su capucha por decirle de algún modo pareció quedar arruinada por haber sido cubiertas ligeramente por las babas toxicas de aquel arácnido, dicha chica pareció quejarse de lo maltratada que termino su capucha

— Cielos… de verdad me gustaba

Fue entonces que todos notaron como lucía aquella chica dado que luego de quitarse la capucha semi destrozada, dicha chica además de que físicamente parecía ser más o menos de la misma edad que Sashi y Kirito, posee una larga cabellera de color castaño/naranja que en cierta forma parecía hacer juego ojos de color avellana

De igual manera se podía apreciar como aquella chica poseía un peculiar peinado dado que una parte de su cabello parecía tenerlo trenzado, mientras que la otra parte de su cabello al parecer estaba totalmente suelto dando un peculiar toque

Tras haber dejado de lado el aspecto físico de esa chica y de cómo tenía arreglado el cabello, Sashi tras ayudar a ponerse de pie a Kirito, ella se acercó a su compañera de equipo, quien ahora mismo estaba aliviada de haber llegado a tiempo

— Lamento si los hice esperar demasiado. Hubiera llegado antes, pero tuve algunos cuantos contratiempos **—** Ante eso Sashi negó suavemente con la cabeza

— **No te preocupes… lo importante es que estas aquí y ahora podremos seguir adelante con esta pelea**

Al ver como su compañera estaba decidida a combatir pese a la desventaja numérica en la que estaban hacia que su compañera sonriera dado que, si bien en el pasado Sashi pudo haberse intimidado al estar bajo este tipo de presión, era claro que las cosas ahora son diferentes

Aunque al ver como Kirito tras sentirse un poco mejor después de ser alcanzado por esa explosión, pareció ponerse al lado de ellas mientras se ponía en posición de combate, Sashi sin dejar de mirar al enemigo, ella con un todo que demostraba algo de preocupación le pregunto a Kirito que si era correcto que pelease solo para que el mencionado peli-negro sonriera a su manera

— Descuiden chicas… algo como esto claramente no me dejara fuera de combate tan fácilmente

Conociendo de antemano como es la determinación de su amigo era claro que ambas chicas no se molestarían de decirle repetidas veces que él debe permanecer quieto y en un sitio más seguro para que su barra de HP no disminuya más de la cuenta ya que aún si le dicen que debe mantenerse alejado, ellas sabían que Kirito no es de los que se quedan sin hacer nada mientras su equipo está luchando

Por lo que después de que el trio de jugadores finalmente estuviese reunido después de tantos problemas era claro que a partir de ahora las cosas podrán ponerse bastante intensas por lo que solo resta ver como resultara esta batalla

* * *

Bien… hasta aquí está el final de otro cap por lo que espero que lo hayan disfrutado dado que seguramente se llevaron posiblemente una sorpresa con relación a aquella chica encapuchada, ya que con la descripción física de la chica encapuchada (Que ya dejo de ser encapuchada… XD) sin duda alguna muchos sabrán quien es en realidad siendo posiblemente algo que nadie esperaba en lo más mínimo

Y por si se lo preguntan… para aclarar alguna que otra duda, ya más adelante verán como ella decidió seguir al lado de Kirito y en parte formar parte del gremio de Sashi dado que a lo largo del FF iré rebelando poco a poco los sucesos posiblemente a modo de Flash back o algo por el estilo

Además de que más adelante verán las cosas que tengo en mente ya que con lo que tengo planeado hacer, les puedo asegurar de que las cosas dentro de SAO pueden ser prácticamente diferentes a lo visto con anterioridad por lo que solo hace falta esperar a ver qué sucederá más adelante

Sin más que decir… me despido hasta la próxima vez


End file.
